La leyenda del dios del sol
by Dasu-kun
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo se veneraba al sol, ahora se venera al fuego. [[Hibiki]MikuChris][KanaTsuba][KiriShira][SereMari]
1. 00

Symphogear y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

…

:'v Tampoco ella…

…

…

La leyenda del dios del sol.

00: El final de una era.

Sucedió hace miles de años. Hubo una era en que los dioses y los humanos convivían en armonía. Los dioses eran deidades sumamente poderosas que regían al mundo mientras que los humanos los veneraban con fervor. Cada dios era especial y tenía muy marcada su función en el mundo, no existían jerarquías pero sí existía un consejo encargado de tomar decisiones y en ese consejo había selecto un dios encargado de cuidar la vida en el mundo. Este era el dios del sol, quien brindaba luz, energía y calor a los humanos cada día.

Por otra parte, los humanos sí tenían jerarquías. Entre las labores que actualmente existen había unas actividades realizadas especialmente para sus dioses. Existían sacerdotes encargados de dirigir las oraciones a los dioses así como realizar las ofrendas como agradecimiento por su protección, estos eran considerados como los humanos más cercanos a los dioses; después de ellos, estaban las ofrendas, uno de los máximos honores que podía recibir un humano de alma pura, estas ofrendas se entregaban en los grandes altares dedicados a cada dios y una vez recibidas por ellos, esos humanos de alma pura se convertían en energía para su receptor. En aquel tiempo el dios del sol era el más venerado de todos.

-¿Otra vez estás entrenando?- un hombre de cabello largo, dorado y brillante como el sol del mediodía, apareció en el jardín del templo del dios del sol. Su presencia en el lugar generaba una calidez relajante y al mismo tiempo demostraba un gran poder que imponía respeto.

-¡Mi señor sol!- una joven de cabello y ojos de color naranja como el claro amanecer entrenaba en ese jardín. Por el sudor que se marcaba en su ropa y la forma agitada en que respiraba se podía entender que llevaba mucho tiempo realizando la misma actividad. En cuanto vio a su dios se inclinó sobre una rodilla en reverencia como muestra de respeto.

-¿Ya has tomado tus alimentos? Ya casi ha anochecido- el dios se acercó a ella y acarició su cabeza, ella se sonrió todavía inclinada.

-Solo terminaré esta sesión y me iré a comer, si quiero ser más fuerte para protegerlo debo esforzarme - se puso de pie llena de energía y con una gran sonrisa, ese gesto de su señor no era solo eso, le había cargado de energía.

El dios le sonrió y después se despidió. La joven siguió entrenando.

La tierra de los dioses, era el nombre del lugar donde residían aquellas deidades, sus descendientes y algunos humanos. No todos los dioses vivían ahí, no era obligatorio a menos que fueran parte del consejo.

Había armonía entre todos, había paz entre los humanos y había un futuro brillante para todos hasta que una catástrofe ocurrió.

Se celebraba la presentación del hijo de la diosa del agua, el que sería el dios del agua una vez la diosa actual dejara de existir. Él era casi un joven y casi un niño.

Estaban presentes todos los dioses del consejo que en aquella época estaba conformado por el dios del sol, un hombre en la cúspide de su vida; el dios del fuego, el segundo más joven del consejo; la diosa del agua, una mujer de edad avanzada; el dios de la sanación, un hombre de aspecto joven pero de una edad avanzada; la diosa de la reencarnación, una mujer que empezaba a mostrar algunas canas; el dios de la luna, el dios más joven de todos teniendo todavía un rostro adolescente; y la diosa de la música, una mujer en la cúspide de su vida y la deidad que más alegría desprendía.

Estaba procediendo la presentación, el protocolo marchaba bien hasta que la tierra empezó a moverse, fuertes temblores sacudieron al mundo entero, lava y fuego empezaron a surgir de las enormes grietas que aparecían y de los volcanes que había.

Esa fuere sacudirá y las explosiones que arrojaban material incandescente alteraron a los humanos y confundieron a los dioses. Las armadas de cada dios que estaban presentes en el evento inmediatamente se enfocaron en ayudar a los humanos. Cada armada ataviada en armaduras con diseños y detalles alusivos a su dios.

Los dioses también se pusieron en acción, el protocolo principal de la presentación del heredero de la diosa del agua había sido realizado así que en seguida se dio por concluido el evento y cada dios puso el poder de su parte para detener la extraña catástrofe que ocurría y salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas.

Con todo lo que ocurría grandes nubarrones empezaron a cubrir el cielo llevando todo casi a tinieblas.

De todos los dioses el dios del fuego era el más confundido y parecía ser el más aterrado. Por más que se esforzaba para controlar las llamas y calmar la expulsión de lava no lograba controlar la situación, su poder no era suficiente y cuando parecía que nada podía ir peor extrañas criaturas aparecieron en todas partes, ahora los soldados no solo tenían que ayudar a las personas a escapar del ardiente fuego, también tenían que enfrentarse a esas extrañas criaturas que al tener contacto directo parecían desintegrar los objetos vivos.

Las criaturas todas, como si recibieran órdenes por alguien, repentinamente se dirigieron hacia los dioses, al parecer con la intención de desintegrarlos.

Había un problema con los dioses, una única debilidad en una situación como esa, cuando los dioses entraban en trance para usar su poder al máximo era el momento en que estaban más vulnerables y, a pesar de ser dioses, era el único momento en que su divinidad se perdía volviendo sus cuerpos simples recipientes humanos con todo lo que eso conlleva.

Gracias al conocimiento de eso, cada dios contaba con un guerrero que lo protegía, y ese guerrero que ganaba el derecho a ser la espada y el escudo de un dios recibía un poder superior al de los humanos, una vida más longeva que la de los humanos y una armadura divina llamada "reliquia".

Los guerreros siempre estaban en la sombra de sus dioses, y desde el momento en que la catástrofe ocurrió, estos guerreros estuvieron protegiendo a sus dioses en silencio, en secreto. Sin embargo ahora que esas criaturas extrañas mostraban su intención, los guerreros aparecieron frente a sus dioses vistiendo sus armaduras sagradas.

Había una cualidad en esas armaduras, al haber sido creadas por la diosa de la música estas armaduras reaccionaban a la armonía y la melodía de los corazones de sus guerreros.

Diferentes cánticos se escuchaban en el lugar y así como esos cantos eran entonados, los guerreros peleaban y brillaban.

Los dioses decidieron ceder un poco de la energía de su poder al dios del fuego para que este pudiera recuperar el control de la lava y las llamas, un poco empezaron a ceder pero no era suficiente. El dios del sol tuvo una idea, le cedió casi todo su poder al dios del fuego y mientras eso ocurría el cielo empezó a oscurecerse, el astro brillante en el cielo se empezaba a apagar como consecuencia de la acción del dios del sol. El dios de la luna entonces hizo surgir la luna de la noche a pesar de que todavía no era momento de su aparición, sabía que los humanos temían a las tinieblas y después del dios del sol era el dios de la luna el que brindaba una tenue luz fría por las noches.

El dios del fuego por fin logró controlar las llamas y la lava, poco a poco esa parte de la catástrofe empezó a ser controlable.

Casi todos los dioses estaban cansados, tener que ceder una pequeña parte de su poder y seguir en ese trance era demasiado. El dios del fuego era el único que parecía tener energía suficiente para continuar.

Las criaturas poco a poco empezaron a ser derrotadas, pero seguían dirigiéndose a atacar a los dioses. Los guerreros que cuidaban a su dios también empezaron a agotarse y así paulatinamente sus cantos dejaron de escucharse.

-¡Mi señor sol, debe irse de aquí, yo me encargaré de esos monstruos, por favor ya no tiene fuerza para defenderse en este momento!- la guerrera del sol estaba exhausta, apenas podía seguir cantando con su voz ya muy lastimada y todavía estaba combatiendo más criaturas.

-Duerme, gungnir, ella te necesitará cuando su momento llegue. Está bien, todo está bien – fue lo último que el dios del sol le dijo antes de arrojar una esfera de luz contra su propia guerrera y transformarla en un cúmulo de partículas brillantes que desaparecieron.

"No, por favor, mi señor, mi sol, no me deje, no…" la guerrera perdió la conciencia mientras su armadura se transformaba en la "reliquia" y así era envuelta en una extraña luz cálida mientras incapaz de moverse veía cómo su dios era desintegrado por un enorme grupo de aquellas criaturas. La guerrera cayó en un sueño profundo.

En aquella catástrofe que duró mucho tiempo para los humanos pero que para los dioses se sentía cono si hubiera sido un día, se perdieron muchos humanos, algunos dioses quedaron muy débiles, de los guerreros sagrados solo uno permaneció con vida y otro había desaparecido, y únicamente el dios del sol dejó de existir.

Un suave y cálido latido acompañaba el sueño de aquella guerrera que dormía profundamente en una dimensión desconocida.

Continuará…

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

' **sup!**

 **Estaba viendo los/las ovas de Symphogear G XD y esto pasó.**

 **Acción, drama, mentiras, secretos, traición, los colores del arcoíris, romance, un final inesperado y sangre, mucha cátsup.**

 **No debería, sé que no debería porque la lista crece. Debería contentar a mi corazón escribiendo un fic de no sé, otra cosa, pero pasó.**

 **Y enterarme de que la peli de Hugtto Precure será con Max Heart Oh cielos! (como dice Johnny Bravo), y pensar que es por 15 aniversario -w- me acuerdo cuando acababa de salir la primera de pretty cure -w- y tengo sentimientos encontrados. La veré solo por Max Heart DX (mi primer ship de chicas mágicas, después fue nanofate XDD en serio, me salté a Sailor Moon por el arco del triunfo).**

 **¬w¬/ Saludos!**

 **Autor del mal.**


	2. 01

Symphogear y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

…

Tampoco lo era el café que me tomé :'v pero hace frío

…

…

La leyenda del dios del sol.

01: Explosiva y tímida / Cálida y gentil

Se conocieron mientras ella, escapando de los guardias de su padre, llegó a una de las zonas pobres a las afueras de la ciudad de los dioses. Ahí entró a una de las casa y permaneció oculta hasta entrada la "noche", no se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormida. Al despertar se encontró acostada en un futón cubierta por una ligera manta. Había una lámpara de fuego alumbrando el interior de ese cuarto.

-Mamá, ya despertó-

La niña que estaba en el futón se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz al lado suyo. Instantáneamente miró a la dueña de esa voz, era otra niña.

Así se conocieron.

Era una casa pobre, contaba con solo una habitación, una cocina-sala-comedor y un baño. Había cuarteaduras en las paredes y muchos mosaicos decorativos estaban rotos o se habían desprendido. De las dos ventanas de la casa hacia el exterior una estaba rota en uno de sus vidrios y la otra estaba demasiado empañada y raspada. La única puerta de entrada a la casa se veía vieja y muy gastada. Había un refrigerador que se veía era muy viejo y había sido mandado a reparación ya muchas veces, no había televisor pero había una pequeña radio que era el único medio de información. También había una mesita de madera apolillada y dos sillas y finalmente ese futón donde la pequeña niña inquilina descansaba.

En la casa había solo dos lámparas de fuego que proporcionaban luz y calor a sus habitantes. Una lámpara estaba en la cocina-sala-comedor y la otra en la habitación donde estaban las niñas y una mujer.

Primero estaba esta niña desconocida, de mirada asustada y desconfiada, de cabellos blancos y sedosos acomodados en dos coletas con unos moños rojos que combinaban con las ropas muy bonitas y seguramente de muy costosas que la niña estaba vistiendo. Además del atuendo, la pequeña portaba una medalla con el emblema del dios del fuego.

Después estaba esa otra niña de mirada tranquila y bondadosa, de cabello negro acomodado en una coleta alta adornada con un moño blanco que combinaba con las ropas sencillas y gastadas que vestía.

Finalmente estaba esta mujer de cabello rubio atado en una larga trenza, esa mujer a la que la niña de cabello negro llamaba "mamá". La mirada de esa mujer era demasiado seria, incluso la pequeña peliblanca por un momento se sintió intimidada por esa mujer hasta que una gentil sonrisa asomó en los labios de la rubia.

La mujer no le preguntó de dónde era o qué hacía ahí, tampoco le preguntó por sus padres, simplemente le sonrió gentilmente y la invitó a pasar la noche ahí.

La pequeña de cabello blanco tímidamente aceptó quedarse moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente. La niña de cabello negro se emocionó mucho y compartió su emoción con su madre quien le seguía sonriendo gentilmente.

Solo era una niña de seis años mirando con emoción ese pequeño entorno lleno de una extraña calidez que jamás había sentido ni siquiera en torno a su propio padre.

Solo era una niña de cinco años conviviendo por primera vez con otra niña en ese lugar lejano de los temibles dioses.

Al día siguiente la pequeña de cabello blanco regresó a su casa a primera hora de la "mañana".

-Volviste a escapar a las tierras de los humanos- el dios del fuego miraba el cielo y sus enormes esferas de fuego que alumbraban la tierra.

-No quiero usar esa cosa- la niña respondió con lágrimas en los ojos, desde que salió de aquella casa estaba firmemente decidida a enfrentar la consecuencia de escapar el día anterior, pero eso le asustaba, desobedecer a su padre siempre iba con un castigo.

-Hija - frente al hombre y la niña apareció una pantalla holográfica mostrando una "reliquia" - ¿Sabes por qué es tan importante que esta reliquia te acepte?- la niña negó con la cabeza – Esta fue la única armadura sagrada que quedó intacta hace miles de años, la armadura del guerrero del fuego. Si logras adueñarte de ella seremos invencibles-

…

…

La pequeña heredera del fuego, pese a los constantes castigos de su padre, siguió escapando a las tierras de los humanos. Había tomado un cariño por aquella familia que conoció.

-¡Chris-chan!- la niña de cabello negro siempre la recibía con una sonrisa tan llena de vida y con esa extraña calidez.

-Ho-hola- y ella siempre saludaba tímidamente con una sonrisa igual de cálida como la que esa niña le entregaba.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo la niña de cabello blanco, que respondía a nombre de Chris, frecuentaba más a esa familia, incluso hubo ocasiones en las que se quedaba a dormir, en esas noches la madre de la niña de cabello negro solía cantar una canción que Chris jamás había escuchado en ninguna parte, ni en su escuela.

-Esa canción mamá me la canta desde que era bebé, jeje- la niña de cabello negro solía dormir con Chris en el futón mientras la mujer les cantaba.

A pesar de llevar tiempo visitando a esas personas, Chris era demasiado tímida como para llamar a esas personas por sus nombres pero poco a poco se armó de valor hasta que un día por fin cumplió su cometido.

-O-oye- era una de esas noches que Chris se quedaba con ellas.

-¿Hm?- La niña acostada al lado suyo agarraba su mano para dormir.

-¿Pu-puedo llamarte por tu nombre?- Chris apretó la mano y balbuceó su pregunta.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Sí! ¡¿Escuchaste eso mamá?! Chris-chan me llamará por mi nombre, weeee jejeje-

Ver la reacción de la otra niña llenó a Chris de esa calidez una vez más.

Se volvieron buenas amigas.

-¿Miku? ¿Estás durmiendo?- Chris entró a la casa y encontró a la niña de cabello negro, quien respondía a nombre de Miku, al parecer dormitando en la mesa donde estaban los libros de la escuela –Si no entiendes algo te puedo ayudar – infló el pecho – después de todo soy un año mayor que tú jeje-

Ya habían pasado seis años desde que se conocieron.

-Mmm…- Miku levantó la cabeza, se veía sin ánimos.

-Eeeh, tu mamá te regañará si encuentra que no has terminado tu tarea- al fijarse en las notas de su amiga se dio cuenta de que la tarea ya estaba hecha.

-Anoche mamá no se sentía bien- Miku agarró la mano con que Chris sujetaba el cuaderno de tareas.

-¿Se enfermó?- Ahora Chris se preocupó.

-No lo sé, nunca me dice nada cuando algo le duele pero le ha estado pasando mucho desde hace días-

-Deberíamos llevarla al hospital, yo pagaré los gastos- la peliblanca empezó a inquietarse. Sabía que los humanos eran criaturas frágiles.

-Chris-chan tengo miedo- Miku empezó a sollozar, al instante la otra la abrazó.

Un día, no mucho tiempo después de eso, la mujer que les enseñó a cantar aquella misteriosa y relajante canción se desvaneció frente a sus ojos.

-¿Qué es esto?- Chris miraba en el pecho de la madre de Miku, había un símbolo que jamás había visto.

-Por favor cuídala y si necesitas ayuda, envía tus oraciones al dios del sol- la mujer les había contado una historia de lo más absurda. Les había dicho que Miku era la hija del dios del sol que había estado durmiendo por miles de años y que ahora que había tomado forma física era momento de que volviera a tomar su posición como heredera del sol. Y eso no era todo, ella misma, a quien Miku llamaba "madre" era solo un fragmento de luz que debía cuidar el crecimiento de la nueva diosa. Un día ella despertó envuelta en una fuerte y cálida luz y escuchó una voz que le explicaba el motivo de su existencia, después de eso frente a ella apareció un bebé de cabello negro y con ese bebé una luz aún más cálida y más fuerte cubrió ese lugar. Al abrir los ojos después de aquel fuerte resplandor se dio cuenta de que estaba en el templo del sol.

-… ¿El… qué?- Chris estaba estupefacta, jamás había escuchado mención de ese dios, ni siquiera en los escritos más antiguos de los dioses había nota de eso. ¿Qué debía pensar?

-¡Madre!- Miku estaba peor, le importaba muy poco aquel extraño relato, lo único que quería era que esa extraña pesadilla terminara.

-Perdóname por haberte mentido todos estos años- finalmente la mujer se desvaneció dejando tras ella muchas partículas brillantes.

-¡No madre, por favor no me dejes! – Miku intentaba reunir esas partículas pero era imposible, también empezaban a desvanecerse adhiriéndose a la pelinegra.

-Miku, desde el momento en que me crearon para cuidar de ti te he amado como mi hija, siempre serás mi hija- fue la última vez que Miku escuchó la voz de su madre.

Y después de eso la calidez que existía en ese hogar desapareció. Fueron muchos días que Miku estuvo encerrada, faltó a clases y había dejado de probar bocado alguno. Fue en ese tiempo que Chris tuvo que aceptar como verdad lo que aquella mujer les había dicho y Miku por primera vez presenciaba la ira de su amiga.

Una niña de once años caminaba sin rumbo en una calle a oscuras, unos hombres la siguieron y trataron de aprovecharse de ella, lo que no imaginaban era que otra persona seguía a la niña.

Mientras Miku era sometida por esos hombres una extraña explosión de llamas azules y naranjas ocurrió detrás de ellos. Frente a Miku estaba Chris envuelta en llamas. Lo último que Miku recordaba era ver a Chris quemando vivas a esas personas, después de eso y de sentir su cuerpo pesado y frío se desmayó.

Al despertar estaba en su casa, acostada en el futón, al lado suyo estaba Chris mirando hacia el piso.

Miku se incorporó poco a poco. Por un momento hubo silencio hasta que la pelinegra se animó a preguntar -¿Eres… la heredera del dios del fuego?- Miku recordaba el emblema que Chris siempre portaba. Chris apretó sus puños sobre sus rodillas. Ella sabía que a Miku no le agradaban los dioses.

-… S-sí… Perdóname por… habértelo ocultado- unas lágrimas cayeron en los puños de la peliblanca.

-No tienes que disculparte- Miku la abrazó, recordaba todas las cosas que había vivido con Chris desde que se conocieron y por alguna razón jamás se sintió en peligro ni un poco- pero ahora entiendo por qué siempre eres tan explosiva jeje- la atrajo un poco más hacia sí.

-¡¿Eh?!-

Miku se quedó pensando un rato todavía con Chris entre sus brazos. Después inhaló profundo y habló -Yo también te mostraré mi secreto-

-¿Un secreto?- Chris se alejó un poco de su amiga y confundida miró lo que la otra hacía.

Miku cerró los ojos y concentrándose un poco empezó a brillar y a desprender un calor que llenó de energía a Chris. El corazón de la peliblanca se sintió extraño, atraído a ella - ¿Qué… fue eso?- Chris tocaba su pecho mientras veía a Miku volver a la normalidad.

-Jejeje, no lo sé, siempre he podido hacerlo aunque muy poco. ¡Ah! Pero si no te lo había mostrado era porque mamá me había dicho que no debía dejar que nadie lo supiera-

-Pues es una luz muy hermosa- Chris dijo todavía hipnotizada por aquella sensación en su cuerpo. Recordó el dios del sol que la madre de Miku les había contado.

-Jejeje gracias-

Poco a poco y con ayuda de Chris, Miku recobró la alegría de siempre, no sabían qué iba a ser de ese tema del dios del sol pero en ese momento lo que más le importaba a Chris era que Miku volviera a sonreír.

Habían compartido sus secretos, incluso esos dolorosos que ambas querían ocultar.

Ocasionalmente Miku parecía enfermar, y cuando eso ocurría Chris no sabía qué hacer. Nunca la había visto así hasta que cayó en cuenta de que cuando eran más pequeñas, en ocasiones la madre de Miku le decía que ese día no podían jugar. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

Había pasado poco más de un año de la "muerte" de la madre de Miku.

Chris estaba sentada al lado del futón viendo cómo Miku se quejaba por el dolor en el pecho. Pregunto si podía hacer algo y preguntó qué hacia su madre cuando eso pasaba.

-Mamá emitía una tenue luz y me abrazaba hasta que dejaba de doler–

No lo dudó ni un minuto, Chris sabía que ella no podía emitir ninguna especie de luz pero valía la pena intentarlo aunque no tuviera conexión alguna con ese dios del sol. Se recostó al lado de Miku y la abrazó, la menor se sorprendió pero era algo agradable, casi al instante se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de su amiga estaba emitiendo una especie de energía, un calor que rápidamente inundó la habitación. El dolor no se iba, en realidad nada había mejorado y Chris lo notó. Fue un pensamiento fugaz, la peliblanca empezó a cantar aquella canción que la mujer les había enseñado. Poco a poco, muy lentamente Miku empezó a recuperarse.

Ahora la peliblanca sabía cono tratar ese problema. A partir de ese día se prometió hacerse cargo de eso.

Una vez más había pasado el tiempo, iba tan rápido. Ocurrió una noche que Chris llegó a casa de Miku con sangre en la cabeza y heridas en los brazos. Se disculpó con la pelinegra que al verla quedó en shock. Después de eso Chris se desmayó y despertó en el futón de su amiga. Ya habían pasado nueve años desde que se conocieron. El cuerpo de Chris había cambiado mucho y por ese motivo al verse vendada de brazos, dorso, cabeza y piernas, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al punto de que empezó a sacar vapor.

-Las viste- preguntó en cuanto escuchó a Miku entrar al cuarto. Dejando de lado su timidez, había algo en su cuerpo que para nada quería que Miku viera.

-¿Esos son los castigos de tu padre?-

Chris sintió un escalofrío en la columna- S-sí – se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la manta. -Por favor, olvida lo que viste-

Era turno de la pelinegra para abrazar a su amiga. Chris sintió que el llanto se apoderaba de ella. Aquella noche le contó a Miku que su padre era demasiado estricto y que desde pequeña había llevado un entrenamiento especial para usar una "reliquia" pero debido a su terquedad de no querer hacerlo casi siempre recibía algún castigo. Esta ocasión el castigo había sido peor porque Chris deliberadamente usó la reliquia para atacar a su padre. Lo que omitió del relato fue que su padre le dijo que se parecía mucho a él tomando ese tipo de decisiones.

Tras haber convivido tantos años y haber conocido y aceptado la verdad de la otra inevitablemente se enamoraron.

Era una peliblanca de dieciséis años caminando por la calle de aquella zona pobre, al lado suyo iba una pelinegra sonriendo animada -¿Pu-puedo caminar contigo de la mano?- Chris miraba a Miku como alguien que ve a su superhéroe favorito -¡Si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo!- la peliblanca agachó la cabeza avergonzada por lo que había dicho, era inevitable querer estar cerca de ella.

-Jeje, Chris-chan- Miku agarró la mano de su novia. Chris sonrió llena de alegría. Estaba tan contenta que empezó a tarararear una canción. Un par de meses atrás Chris se había armado de valor y le había confesado sus sentimientos a la pelinegra.

-Chris-chan ¿Te quedarás a comer en casa?-

-Sí, ya terminé mis deberes y no es que vaya a cambiar algo con mi padre si voy o no a las pruebas con la reliquia. Desde que logré hacer que esa cosa me aceptara, mi padre me ha dado un poco más de libertad-

-Hm, bien, entonces me acompañarás a comprar las cosas para la comida-

-Ugh… de acuerdo, te ayudaré a cargar las cosas pero no voy a ayudar a nadie más ¿Entendiste? Solo quiero estar contigo, no entiendo cómo haces que tu novia lleve las compras de desconocidos-

"Novia" Cada vez que una de las dos decía esa palabra ambas se sentían contentas, emocionadas, tímidas. Tenían una sensación de pertenencia y cuidado que era inevitable que Chris se sonrojara y Miku sonriera.

-Jeje, de acuerdo, como digas- Miku sonrió divertida. Sabía que a Chris le gustaba ayudar a las personas pero era tímida expresándose, o terriblemente mala expresándose. Lo había notado de un tiempo atrás pero Chris tenía una forma de ser muy especial para Miku y su madre y otra forma de ser totalmente diferente con todas las demás personas.

Y después de eso se amaron por completo.

-Um…- Chris, ahora de diecisiete años, miraba el cuerpo de su novia, ahora de dieciséis, estaba llena de chupetones y algunas mordidas. Se sentía culpable mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior le llegaban a la cabeza. Había sido demasiado brusca y ahora lo sabía.

-¿Chris-chan?- Miku se movió en su lugar al sentir que su novia se había sentado en su lugar. Al abrir los ojos vio a Chris desviando la mirada al otro lado y con el ceño fruncido.

-Perdóname- dijo cubriendo su cara como si se regañara mentalmente.

-¿Te arrepientes?- Miku también se sentó cubriendo su pecho con la manta. Su semblante se notaba preocupado.

-Te… te lastimé ¿Verdad?- La mano que la peliblanca recargaba sobre el futón empezó a sacar humo mientras agarraba con fuerza la manta.

-¿Qué?-Miku perdió rápidamente su semblante preocupado siendo ahora una expresión sumamente avergonzada- ¡Cla-claro que no es verdad!- agarró la cara de su novia entre sus manos – Chris-chan no me lastimaste – le dijo con el ceño fruncido todavía roja como tomate – al… al contrario… - se sonrojó todavía más y trató de no apartar sus ojos de los de la peliblanca. Sabía que la única manera de convencer a Chris de que todo estaba bien era siempre hablándole de frente y lo que estaba a punto de decir era cosa seria. – Fu-fue increíble- pasó apenas un segundo, todo lo que la pelinegra pudo aguantar de contacto visual con su novia y después abrazó a Chris contra su pecho haciéndola sentir cómo latía de acelerado su corazón.

-¿En serio?- Chris podía escuchar el latir acelerado del corazón de su novia, de alguna manera eso la tranquilizó.

-Sí- Miku todavía la abrazaba cuando sintió los brazos de Chris rodearla por la cintura y escucharla reír bobamente.

Eran jóvenes e inexpertas pero era lo que deseaban, una tímida y un poco brusca al querer entregar todo de sí, otra complaciente y siempre deseosa de aceptar todo de la otra.

Y se volvieron a amar.

Era una tarde fría de tormenta y el cuarto estaba lleno de vapor debido al poco control de poder que tenía Chris cuando estaba en la intimidad con su novia.

-Miku- esos ojos violetas de la peliblanca brillaban con una intensidad que la menor siempre estaba positiva a calmar – ya no aguanto más- las manos calientes de la peliblanca recorrían el vientre de la pelinegra, como pidiendo permiso de continuar su recorrido.

Miku atraía a su novia rodeándola por el cuello y le susurraba – continúa- entre su respiración agitada y los suaves gemidos que la peliblanca le provocaba producir.

Y otra vez.

-Buenos días Chris-chan- una voz le llamaba y unas suaves manos le revolvían el cabello. Al abrir los ojos Miku besaba su frente y le sonreía.

-M… buenos días, jeje- Chris se abrazaba a la cintura de su novia y escondía su cara entre el cuello de la menor disfrutando de la calidez de aquel suave cuerpo. A estas alturas Chris había aprendido a no ser tan brusca y a Miku le encantaba guiar a su novia y al mismo tiempo dejarla hacer lo que quisiera, ambas sabían que podían confiar en la otra.

Y otra vez…

-Jejeje a pesar de que es invierno cuando estás aquí la casa se siente tan calientita, jejeje es como si todo el tiempo estuviera envuelta entre tus brazos- Miku miraba el techo del cuarto agarrando con ambas manos el brazo que la rodeaba por el pecho. Al lado suyo estaba Chris recostada usando su otro brazo como almohada para su pelinegra.

-¿Qué? Si quieres un abrazo solo tienes que decirlo y lo haré, ¿si me tienes aquí no es mejor si te abrazo todo el tiempo?- restregaba su cara contra el cabello de su novia ocasionando que Miku soltara una risita.

-¿Cómo lo haces ahora?- Miku se acomodaba para corresponder al abrazo.

-Sí, como ahora, lo haría toda la vida- le sonrió gentilmente con esos ojos llenos de vida.

…

…

En esta era el modo en que se eligen a los guerreros es diferente, ahora todos lo que poseen "compatibilidad" con las armaduras se vuelven candidatos y estos candidatos a guerreros asisten a una academia especial, Lydian. Ahí también asisten los hijos de los dioses. Todos los demás asisten a escuelas comunes.

Ya era la hora de salir y Chris se disponía a irse de la academia. Caminaba por los pasillos de segundo año.

-Yukine- Una estudiante de largos cabellos azules la interceptó en su camino saludándola como siempre, usando su apellido humano.

-Senpai- la peliblanca le saludó. Ambas empezaron a caminar hacia la salida.

-Escuché que pronto será tu presentación como heredera del fuego-

-Hm… -

-Mi señor me pidió que te entregara esto- la peliazul le entregó una cajita envuelta en un papel metálico rojo.

-¿Qué es esto?- Chris arqueó una ceja mirando la cajita que ahora estaba en sus manos.

-Un obsequio, de mi dios para la futura diosa- dijo con orgullo la peliazul.

-Sabes que me desagrada eso- Chris arqueó una ceja, eso de ser llamada diosa le desagradaba.

-¿Invitarás a Kohinata?-

-…- al escuchar el apellido de Miku Chris dio un pesado suspiro y movió la cabeza en negativa.

-Entiendo- la peliazul no necesitaba muchas explicaciones para ese asunto. Era buena amiga de la heredera del fuego así que sabía de aquella relación con la humana.

-Senpai, a veces quisiera ser solo una guerrera como tú, pero no, tenía que ser la hija de un dios- su ceño estaba fruncido.

-Yukine, créeme hay cosas peores, y te aseguro que no querrías ser yo- la peliazul posó una mano en el hombro de su kouhai.

-Pero no quiero alejarme de ella-

-No tienes que hacerlo, podrías convencerla de presentar un examen para ser tu guerrera, no han tenido uno en milenios-

-No, Miku no es del tipo que pelea y no voy a pedirle que pelee por mí ¿Qué clase de novia sería si hago eso?- volteó a ver a su senpai, todavía tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, hablando de novias mira quién está allá- la mayor señaló la entrada de la academia.

En la entrada estaba Miku portando un uniforme de otra escuela, totalmente diferente y nada especial.

A Chris se le iluminaron los ojos –Miku- aceleró el paso para llegar más rápido a donde estaba su pelinegra.

-Chris-chan- Miku saludó a su novia – Tsubasa-san, buenas tardes- e hizo una reverencia para la peliazul que respondía a nombre de Tsubasa. Se habían conocido gracias a Chris.

-Kohinata- Tsubasa también le saludó. Estar cerca de alguna de ese par siempre le alegraba el momento.

–Nos vemos mañana senpai y dile a tu señor que gracias- Chris agarró la mano de su novia para empezar a caminar. Miku hizo otra reverencia antes de irse.

Después de ver a la pareja partir Tsubasa dejó su sonrisa – Mi señor…- dijo con desagrado y siguió su camino.

…

El día de la presentación de la heredera del dios del fuego todos estaban presentes, el protocolo no había cambiado. Entre la multitud estaba Miku hipnotizada por la imagen de su hermosa novia tímida como ella sola es realizando un protocolo de reconocimiento como dios.

En el evento estaban presentes los dioses del consejo: el dios del fuego, un hombre que ya empezaba a mostrar algunas canas; el dios del agua, un hombre en los mejores años de su vida; la diosa de la luna, la más joven del consejo; la diosa de la sanación y el renacer, a pesar de su apariencia era mucho mayor que la diosa de la luna; finalmente la diosa de la música, una mujer ya en su senectud y por lo tanto la mayor de todos.

Por fin Miku presenció por vez primera al dios del fuego y un extraño sentir la invadió. El dios del fuego también sintió algo y dirigió su mirada hacia la multitud. En cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de Miku, el dios del fuego se quedó inmóvil por un momento y después llamó a uno de sus guardias.

A partir de ese día, Miku Kohinata empezó a ser investigada y después de un tiempo Chris fue llamada por su padre, ¿el motivo? La chica con la que solía estar era una persona sumamente peligrosa para la humanidad y de un día para otro Miku fue arrestada, encerrada en la parte más oscura y fría de la prisión y sentenciada a muerte.

…

-Miku… yo… lo siento- Chris había hecho todo lo posible e incluso lo indecible para sacarla de esa helada prisión pero todos sus intentos habían sido en vano. Ahora mismo ella estaba encerrada en una celda frente a la pelinegra, estaba sangrando de la cabeza, sus brazos y piernas estaban llenos de raspones y tenía un esguince en el tobillo. Su estado era deplorable.

-No tienes por qué sentirte culpable Chris-chan- Miku la miraba desde su asiento, intentando sonreír con calma pero ¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba aterrada. Ese lugar era frio, frente a ella estaba su novia totalmente herida y ella misma estaba sentenciada a muerte y no sabía el motivo.

Ya no había más que hacer, Chris ya no tenía más ideas y para empeorar la situación miku estaba empezando a sentirse mal. Era uno de esos días en que Miku debía recibir energía y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, Chris empezó a emitir esa energía como calor y empezó a cantar, su canto se escuchaba desentonado debido a lo agotada que estaba pero no iba a ser un impedimento para aliviar el dolor de su pelinegra. Mientras cantaba podía sentir que su cuerpo se agotaba más rápido y su vista se volvía borrosa pero para nada iba a dejar de cantar. Antes de desmayarse en su lugar Chris recordó algo. El templo del dios del sol. Era la única cosa que no había hecho y en realidad había olvidado eso.

Al despertar pudo ver una leve luz provenir de la celda donde estaba Miku.

-¡Chris-chan!- Miku dejó de emitir ese brillo en cuanto notó que su novia levantaba la cabeza, señal de que había despertado.

Chris se sentía mejor, incluso el dolor de su tobillo había desaparecido, hasta el cansancio había disminuido. Con su energía derritió las cadenas que la mantenían semi-colgada en esa celda, tocó el cristal holográfico que la aprisionaba y empujó con su energía y un movimiento en la mano, el circuito había cedido.

-¿Chris-chan?- Miku miraba sorprendida y preocupada, las alarmas de las celdas habían empezado a sonar y muchos guardias ya se acercaban a ese lugar.

-No dejaré que te asesinen, tengo un plan, por eso, por favor, espérame, te prometo que te salvaré así me cueste la vida- Chris se acercó a la celda de la pelinegra y le sonrió confiada – por favor resiste- le dedicó una mirada llena de amor y después de eso desapareció en medio de la multitud de soldados que intentaban detenerla.

…

Chris se escabullía entre la multitud en la ciudad de los dioses, por fin había conseguido deshacerse de aquellos que la perseguían. Era el tiempo a oscuras antes de que llegara el "amanecer" y con mucha cautela Chris se dirigió al templo del dios del agua y en su camino recordaba aquella última plática que había tenido con su padre.

Aquella sentencia de muerte era solo una fachada para la verdadera intención de su padre…

-¿Por qué tiene que ser sacrificada?- recordaba haber preguntado eso antes de que intentara rescatar a Miku.

-Es por un bien para todos, ahora sé obediente y sal de aquí- el hombre miraba en la pantalla holográfica el escenario para el sacrificio, una ofrenda involuntaria.

-Hace mucho dejaron de realizarse sacrificios para venerar a los dioses, ¿por qué ahora y por qué ella?- era verdad, antes de ser ofrendas habían existido los sacrificios. Eventos muy brutales pero igual de efectivos.

-¿Por qué insistes en causarme problemas?- el hombre miró con desprecio a su hija y con un sonar de sus dedos un par de guardias llegaron.

-¡¿Y tú por qué insistes en deshacerte de ella?! ¡No ha hecho nada malo!- Chris se alteró al entender las intenciones de su padre. Habían pasado unos años desde que había entendido el tipo de dios que era su padre, y lo repudiaba.

-¡Ya basta! Permanecerás encerrada hasta que hayas reflexionado suficiente. El que seas mi hija no te otorga el derecho a cuestionar mis decisiones-

-¡No le hagas daño! ¡No te atrevas! – los guardias la sometieron con facilidad gracias al poder que ejercía su padre en esa habitación, ni siquiera las llamas de Chris pudieron hacerles daño - ¡Suéltenme! ¡Maldición!-

Esa había sido la última conversación que tuvo con su padre.

"Si es verdad que existió este dios del sol, entonces uno de ellos debe saber dónde está su templo" Chris por fin había llegado al templo del dios del agua.

-¿Para qué necesitas saber eso?- le preguntó el dios del agua acariciando a un dragón de agua.

-Yo… - Chris miraba el piso inclinada en forma de súplica.

-¿Tiene que ver con la humana que tu padre sacrificará esta tarde?- el hombre acarició la cabeza de ese dragón y con una seña de su mano, la criatura desapareció sumergiéndose en el río que nacía de ese templo.

-¡NO!- Se apresuró a negarlo. Desde que escapó de la celda habían pasado dos días.

-Hm… Tan honesta como siempre. No has estado aquí el día de hoy y no nos hemos visto. El templo del dios del sol, hm… estoy pensando en voz alta, todo lo que toca el fuego, todo lo que se incendia le pertenece al dios del fuego, pero está esta mancha increíblemente oscura que ni el padre de Yukine ni nosotros pudimos recuperar. Si recuerdo bien, ahí estaba el templo del dios del sol, ahora solo es un lugar congelado en el tiempo- el hombre se sobaba la barbilla como si quisiera recordar más.

-¡Gracias!- Chris salió corriendo después de eso.

-Tsubasa- el dios del agua llamó a su guerrera – no intervengas en lo que ella vaya a hacer pero por favor vigila que llegue con bien a ese lugar. Si algo se interpone en su camino no la ayudes a menos que corra peligro su vida y tampoco permitas que te descubran, si alguien lo hace entonces deshazte de esa persona-

-Sí- la guerrera peliazul surgió de la sobra de su dios.

-Tsubasa, una cosa más- la joven peliazul se detuvo para escuchar la siguiente orden de su dios - por favor cuídate- al escuchar esas palabras ella apretó sus puños instintivamente y desapareció como un ninja.

…

El "amanecer" estaba cerca y Miku sería sacrificada en la "tarde" Chris se apresuró a llegar a ese lugar que el dios del agua le dijo. Debía darse prisa así que usando su influencia como heredera del fuego, se apoderó de una nave y se apresuró en llegar al templo del sol.

…

Faltaba un par de horas para que Miku fuera sacrificada, Chris ya había llegado al lugar.

En cuanto la nave entró a esa zona dejó de funcionar y cayó. El siguiente tramo Chris debería hacerlo a pie. Corrió en ese lugar oscuro, se apoyó de unas flamas azules que manipulaba para poder ver entre toda esa negrura. Ese lugar era una ruina total, los árboles todavía estaban de pie pero congelados. El templo estaba destruido. Un símbolo en las paredes era muestra de que efectivamente era del sol. Era el mismo símbolo de la mamá de Miku.

Mientras Chris recorría el lugar buscaba con urgencia algún indicio de la base de las ofrendas para el sol, el tiempo se le acababa.

En la ciudad de los dioses todo estaba listo para el sacrificio de la pelinegra. Era un evento exclusivo del dios del fuego y sus soldados y sacerdotes más cercanos. Todos con una ambición retorcida.

Chris encontró el lugar de las ofrendas, también estaba destruido. Sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas. Golpeó esa base con sus puños y maldijo, sintió que todo estaba perdido otra vez. Apretaba con fuerza su mandíbula.

Miku escuchaba pasos acercarse a su celda.

Una suave voz, Chris recordó las palabras de la madre de Miku. No quería darse por vencida. Aún de rodillas empezó a hablar. A suplicar. Empezó a hacer una oración al dios del sol. Incluso si era con su vida, iba a asegurarse de que el dios del sol, donde sea que estuviera, la escuchara. Chris recordó los rituales de los sacerdotes de su padre. Había un canto especial para los sacrificios al dios del fuego así como había cantos especiales para las ofrendas a los dioses. Chris empezó a cantar aquella canción que cantaba a Miku, elevó su energía y siguió cantando, continuó así hasta que su cuerpo se cubrió en llamas azules de un calor insoportable para ella, siguió cantando incluso cuando sintió que su garganta no soportaba más, continuó cantando hasta que empezó a sangrad de la boca. Su conciencia se empezaba a perder pero seguía firme en ese canto. Concluyó la canción y cayó al piso totalmente inmóvil, como un cascarón vacío. Un rayo de luz se formó sobre ella.

Miku miraba aterrada aquel lugar de sacrificios y frente a ese espacio el dios del fuego la miraba satisfecho en su asiento.

…

Un suave canto se empezó a escuchar en esa extraña dimensión.

-Me llama-

La guerrera dormía pacíficamente y a pesar de lo pacífico que era ese lugar, la guerrera seguía derramando lágrimas incluso en sus sueños.

Ese canto se hacía más fuerte y con un sentimiento tan profundo que era imposible no notarlo.

-Mi señor me llama-

La guerrera empezó a reaccionar todavía inconsciente hasta que un rayo de luz diferente del vacío de aquella dimensión la cubrió.

-¡Mi señor sol!- la guerrera reaccionó y al abrir los ojos vio frente a ella su reliquia, la tomó y se dejó guiar por el rayo de luz que emitía la misma energía que su antiguo dios.

…

Desde su gran trono el dios del fuego sonreía victorioso esperando a ver la sangre de esa criatura derramarse para él. "Y pensar que pasarían tantos años para poder deshacerme por completo de ti dios del sol, o mejor dicho… Diosa."

El sacerdote recitaba un cántico mientras la joven forcejeaba en vano para liberar sus brazos y piernas de aquellas extrañas ataduras de fuego que la mantenían de pie en el centro de un círculo de fuego formado sobre la gran roca plana que milenios atrás había sido el piso del gran altar para el dios del fuego.

En su mente Miku solo podía pensar en una cosa "¡Chris-chan!"

'Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron' se escuchó un canto como un sonoro eco, todos los presentes quedaron pasmados. Un rayo de luz descendió del cielo hasta cubrir a la chica que sería sacrificada. Al mirar hacia arriba, Miku pudo ver descendiendo una figura humana ataviada en ropajes extraños.

El dios del fuego miraba estupefacto, aquella silueta que descendía en ese rayo de luz portaba, indudablemente, la armadura del guerrero del sol.

Continuará…

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~(-w-)~ Yey**

 **Ayer por fin cedí a ver "Animales fantásticos y cómo encontrarlos" DX y no pude ver el final.**

 **Empecé a ver "Whited Nighttime" y ya shipeo a la prota con la chica gato X3 Y no sabía que habrá anime de "Yagate Kimi ni naru" :v en fin.**

 **En otro tema:**

 **Uzuki-san:** No hay problema, de alguna manera es agradable saber que seguiste leyendo porque te iba atrapando. n_nU Realmente no sé si habrás leído este capítulo pero así va la historia. Y como primer pareja temenos ChrisMiku y Hibiki acaba de entrar en escena. Será casi yuri everywhere \:v/

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 **-Tú no eres mi sol-**

 **¬w¬/ Saludos!**

 **Autor del mal.**


	3. 02

Symphogear y sus personajes y sus canciones no me pertenecen.

…

Tampoco… ._. hoy no

…

…

La leyenda del dios del sol.

02: Gungnir

El dios del fuego miraba estupefacto, aquella silueta que descendía en ese rayo de luz portaba, indudablemente, la armadura del guerrero del sol.

…

Esa figura se postró frente a Miku, poco a poco el rayo de luz se fue desvaneciendo dejando ver con claridad a aquella guerrera.

-Tú, ¿qué haces aquí?- susurró el dios del fuego viendo a una joven de cabellos y ojos naranjas como el sol del amanecer tomando una posición de combate protegiendo a la joven pelinegra.

-¡Mi señor sol esta vez lo protegeré incluso si me cuesta la vida!- la guerrera tenía una mirada decidida –"está mucho más débil que antes, apenas podré darle tiempo de escapar y ni siquiera mi cuerpo puede pelear con tan poco poder"- pensaba la guerrera esperando lo peor pero nadie la atacaba.

-¿Qué guerrero es este?- habló para sí el sacerdote del dios del fuego desde el piso. Había caído por la fuerte impresión que aquella figura había provocado.

Los guardias del dios estaban todos en sus mismos lugares también adoptando una posición defensiva.

La guerrera dio un vistazo rápido a sus oponentes deteniendo su mirada en un gran símbolo. Era el emblema del dios del fuego. Se sintió confundida y volvió a mirar alrededor suyo - ¿Mi señor sol, qué es todo esto?- preguntó reafirmando su posición de defensa - ¿Mi señor?- no recibía respuesta alguna.

"Parece que no sabe lo que ocurre" pensó el dios del fuego sonriendo victorioso –Gungnir- el dios del fuego le habló a la guerrera.

La guerrera volteó a ver al que le llamaba, aquella voz le era conocida – Dios del fuego- una sonrisa ingenua se dibujó en la guerrera que al instante se inclinó en reverencia ante aquel hombre.

-Gungnir, ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que habías desaparecido en aquella guerra contra los noize- el hombre se puso de pie y dio unos pasos al frente.

-¿Noize?- preguntó la joven obviamente desconociendo de qué hablaba el dios.

-La guerra en la que tu dios dejó de existir para salvar a la humanidad, aquellas criaturas que nos atacaron, pasamos mucho tiempo investigándolas y se les dio el nombre de noize, esas criaturas tenían la capacidad de desintegrar toda aquella materia viva que no sea divina, cuando tu dios se quedó sin poder… esas criaturas lo atacaron y lo desintegraron – el hombre fingió lamentar la pérdida.

-¿Q-qué? Pero dios del fuego mi señor sol está aq- sus palabras fueron cortadas al voltear a ver a su dios y encontrar a una desconocida detenida por unas ataduras de fuego.

La chica peli-negra había escuchado atenta la narración. Podía asegurar que ningún humano de esa nueva era había escuchado eso… Y ella seguía atrapada por esas ataduras de fuego. Si unos momentos antes estaba aterrada al saber que sería sacrificada para el dios del fuego, ahora mismo estaba profundamente triste y conmovida al ver a esa joven peli-naranja derramar lágrimas con una mirada perdida, como alguien que ha perdido toda esperanza.

-¿Tú… no eres… mi sol?- la guerrera se dejó caer en sus rodillas, ese no era su sol. El dios del fuego hizo una señal a sus guerreros para que volvieran a su posición de descanso.

-Gungnir- volvió a hablar el dios, bajando unos cuantos escalones para después, con un suave impulso, saltar hasta el lugar donde estaba la guerrera llorando arrodillada. Se inclinó sobre una de sus rodillas y posó una de sus manos en el hombro de la guerrera – esta criatura que ves aquí, no sabemos cómo pero ha robado una parte de la energía que tu dios me había encomendado en aquella guerra. No hay manera de arrebatarle esta energía a un humano salvo por un sacrificio, sabes que estas cosas no nos gusta hacerlas pero si no recuperamos esa energía esta criatura podría volverse una gran amenaza para los humanos que tu dios tanto amaba y que ahora yo me encargo de cuidar-

-¡No es verdad!- se defendió la pelinegra.

La guerrera apretó sus puños y limpió sus lágrimas – Debe haber otra manera – habló con una voz enojada.

-Lo hemos buscado todo- respondió el dios del fuego – pero puede que haya otra manera si tú estás aquí, sabes que un guerrero no puede existir sin su dios, pero tú estás aquí, estoy seguro que eso significa una cosa. Has vuelto a este lugar porque tu lazo con el sol te dice que algo está mal y ahora que estás aquí yo cuidaré de ti como si fueras mi guerrera, después de todo, casi todo el poder de tu dios yace dentro de mí. Has regresado porque te harás cargo de esta criatura y la gran ofensa que ha hecho a tu dios, a nosotros –

Miku volvía a estar aterrada, aquella guerrera parecía creer lo que el dios del fuego le estaba diciendo, de lo contrario no estaría mirando asesinamente a la pelinegra.

-Mi señor sol no querría esto- la guerrera se puso de pie y agarró una de las ataduras de fuego, se quejó un poco por el dolor pero la destruyó– incluso si las intenciones de esta humana son malas, mi señor sol no querría solucionar esto de ninguna manera que signifique lastimar a otros- agarró la otra atadura e hizo lo mismo – por favor, dios del fuego, permítame hacerme cargo de esto, encontraré otra manera de recuperar la energía de mi dios para usted. Le aseguro que la recuperaré – terminó por romper todas las ataduras y agarró al a humana por el cuello – mi señor sol no querría esto…- Miku se quejó, la estaba apretando con fuerza.

-Entiendo, lo dejo en tus manos, Gungnir- el dios acarició la cabeza de la guerrera y con una señal de su mano dio la orden de concluir ese evento. El sacerdote lo miraba confundido.

…

-¡Pero señor, esto podría ser contraproducente!- el sacerdote hablaba con el dios en su gran trono después de todo lo ocurrido.

-Una característica de la guerrera del sol es su pureza, es tan ingenua e inocente que llega a ser deprimente. Jaja imagina, la guerrera del sol se encargará de destruir a su propia diosa solo para mí –

-Pero si descubre que esa humana es en realidad la diosa del sol…-

-No lo sabrá, la conozco desde que fue creada, no lo sabrá, ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos de la existencia de esta diosa-

…

Miku estaba de vuelta en un calabozo, frente a ella estaba la guerrera del sol todavía portando su armadura.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó la guerrera después de arrojarla al interior de la que sería su celda.

-M… Miku- le respondió con voz temblorosa, su cuerpo entero temblaba por el miedo que le provocaba aquella mirada.

-Mi señor solía decir que siempre había una manera de solucionar las cosas sin llegar a la agresión pero si eso era imposible... - suspiró pesadamente – por hoy descansa, mañana… mañana veré qué hacer- se fue.

…

…

Había pasado ya una semana.

La guerrera bajó a la celda de Miku, le llevaba comida. Al asomarse al interior del lugar encontró a la pelinegra durmiendo y temblando de frio. Una expresión de desagrado se dibujó en la guerrera. Dejó la comida en el piso y se fue.

…

…

-Despierta-

-Mm…-

-Hija, despierta-

-Hija, tengo un obsequio para ti-

-Mm…- la peliblanca se removía en su cama, estaba entre dormida y a punto de despertar. En sus sueños se veía a sí misma cantando hasta provocarse derramar sangre por la boca, se veía en un lugar desconocido haciendo oración. En ese sueño veía un símbolo extraño, veía una luz que la cubría y la tranquilizaba, después veía una silueta borrosa acercare a ella y finalmente veía una especie de vacío lumínico.

-Hija- una voz profunda y grave por fin se coló en sus pensamientos provocando que despertara sorprendida y confundida. -Es bueno ver que despiertas – frente a su cama estaba su padre.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó la peliblanca sobándose la cabeza. Sentía una fuerte punzada.

-No te preocupes, apenas va a amanecer- el hombre le sonrió satisfecho.

Después de un bostezo Chris se puso de pie, tenía sus ropas de sueño – Padre, buenos días-

-Buenos días, espero que recuerdes que hoy tendrás un entrenamiento de prueba con la armadura del fuego –

-Sí, sí, pero tus soldados no me sirven, son muy débiles-

-Jaja, como era de esperarse de mi hija, por eso he conseguido la ayuda de un guerrero diferente-

-¿Hm? – la peliblanca inmediatamente pensó que tal vez se trataría de algún candidato a guerrero sagrado o alguno que ya lo era, podría ser Tsubasa o Kirika o incluso aquella guerrera que siempre estaba con su diosa en el templo más alejado de todos – mientras no me aburra-

-Oh, y verás que no lo será-

Ambos salieron del cuarto de la chica y se dirigieron a los jardines del templo del fuego.

-Hija te presento a tu contrincante-

En el jardín estaba la chica de cabello naranja entrenando en ropas deportivas.

-Ah, dios del fuego – la chica se inclinó ante el dios – y tú… - la guerrera miró a la peliblanca.

-No te lo había dicho, ella es mi descendiente, la futura diosa del fuego, Chris –

-Oh, diosa del fuego – la guerrera volvió a agachar la cabeza contenta de conocer a un nuevo dios. Del tiempo de la era antigua en que vivió solo recordaba haber conocido al hijo de una diosa y el concepto que estaba en proceso de tomar forma física para el descendiente de otro dios.

-No te ves tan fuerte-

-Ah, pero lo soy, todos los días entreno mucho para poder prote…- se detuvo – jeje, soy muy fuerte, así puedo proteger todo lo que me importa-

-Jeh, de acuerdo, solo no te quejes cuando te derrote- la peliblanca se fue del lugar dejando a la guerrera sonriendo contenta.

-Mi hija siempre es así, no le tomes importancia- el dios movió su mano restándole importancia a la actitud de su hija – ¿Qué has sabido de la criatura con la energía del sol?-

-Fui al templo de mi dios y todavía no encuentro algún registro que me sirva, ¡Pero por favor deme más tiempo!- pidió con una mirada seria.

-Gungnir, tienes el tiempo que quieras, mientras esa criatura no escape nadie correrá peligro-

-Gracias señor del fuego- la chica volvió a inclinar la cabeza.

-Te veremos en la tarde para la demostración con mi hija-

-Sí, señor-

-Y por favor no seas considerada con ella solo porque es una diosa-

-Ah… ¡Entendido!-

El dios se retiró dejando a la guerrera entrenar una rato más antes del gran show.

…

Ya era la hora, la guerrera entonó su canto y la armadura del sol la cubrió.

En el área de entrenamiento ya estaba Chris portando una armadura sagrada de color blanco y como espectadores estaban algunos soldados y otros miembros del personal del dios.

Había ocurrido muy rápido. Chris hizo un movimiento rápido desapareciendo de la vista de todos y apareciendo detrás de la guerrera, sonrió victoriosa y a punto de propinar un golpe a la cabeza a la guerrera del sol, esta ladeó su cabeza y sujetó el puño de la peliblanca, en un instante Chris había azotado contra el piso dejando un profundo cráter. Su armadura desapareció y ella miraba el cielo estupefacta. Había sido la derrota más rápida que jamás haya tenido. De hecho era su primer derrota portando la armadura del guerrero del fuego.

-Eh… jeje… jeh… disculpa- la otra guerrera bajó y ofreció su mano a Chris cosa que ocasionó que esta se enojara y ruborizara.

-N-no necesito tu ayuda- se levantó y de un salto regresó a la superficie. Su padre miraba riendo -¡Lo sabías!-

-Es para tu crecimiento-

La chica se fue enojada.

-Bien hecho Gungnir- el hombre aplaudió.

-Eh… Jeje… Este… Si me permite puedo volver a tener estos encuentros con su hija-

-Te lo encargo- el dios se retiró del lugar "es demasiado fuerte, más que cualquier guerrero de esta era…" apretó sus puños y dejó de sonreír.

Dentro de la celda, la pelinegra intentaba darse un poco de calor mientras temblaba y se presionaba el pecho. Toda esa oscuridad la estaba lastimando.

Chris se dejó caer en su cama y empezó a patalear como berrinche por haber perdido contra una simple guerrera. Estaba muy enojada así que decidió pensar en otra cosa. Todavía acostada giró su rostro para mirar a la ventana, el cielo se veía de un tenue púrpura claro, las nubes viajaban lentamente. Poco a poco se empezó a relajar y empezó a tarararear una melodía, no sabía por qué pero en ocasiones que se sentía molesta o cansada esa melodía la tranquilizaba.

…

…

Desde que apareció en ese nuevo tiempo, la guerrera del sol se encargó de buscar información en el destrozado templo de su dios. Era la única que podía ingresar a las secciones prohibidas pues solo aquellos con energía del sol podían ingresar. Además, cada "mañana" la guerrera despertaba antes de que fuera la hora en que el sol salía y hacía oración hacia esa dirección. Los guardias del fuego siempre la veían y de alguna forma les entretenía como diversión y les provocaba hacerla objeto de burla entre ellos. Por las noches, antes de que fuera la hora en que el sol se metía, volvía a hacer oración de nueva cuenta hacia esa otra dirección.

Durante ese tiempo aprendió muchas cosas de la vida moderna, aprendió un poco más de la heredera del fuego y esa academia donde se encontraban los guerreros sagrados. Se informó de la existencia de nuevos dioses, nada más. Y finalmente comprendió que esas esferas de luz en el cielo no eran ni la mitad de cálidas que su sol pero eran sofocantes para ella.

Cuando iba al templo del sol solía memorizar las calles, los ríos y los nuevos templos. Era en esos viajes que ella se vestía de civil y de vez en cuando deambulaba un poco para aprender más de esa nueva era.

La guerrera había vuelto a visitar el templo del sol para buscar algún tipo de información que le permitiera solucionar el asunto de la humana. Ya había buscado en la parte de pergaminos disponible a todo público, ya había buscado en la sección de pergaminos exclusiva del dios y sus sacerdotes, ahora iba a buscar en la zona exclusiva de su dios.

-Gungnir, mira, esta sección del templo no está disponible a los humanos ni a otros dioses, este lugar es exclusivamente mío, y a partir de hoy también es tuyo- recordaba la primera vez que estuvo ahí.

Buscó y buscó, pasó tres días en ese lugar revisando cada cosa.

-Tachibana Akira- leyó en un pergamino, tenía tanto tiempo que no veía ese nombre…

Dejó el pergamino y continuó buscando.

-Gungnir, mira- recordó una ocasión que el dios del sol le mostró los primeros esbozos de un concepto. Era una partícula de luz tan pequeña que era imperceptible a primera vista. Estaba resguardada en una esfera flotando en el centro de esa habitación.

Al buscar la esfera con aquella pequeña partícula de luz encontró ese espacio vacío. Apresuró el paso para acercarse a ese lugar. No estaba, la partícula de luz no estaba. Solo había un pequeño pilar con una inscripción antigua "Kohinata Miku".

-Gungnir, mira – volvió a recordar eso – este será mi descendiente –

-¿Esta pequeña luz, mi señor?-

-Jajaja, todavía le falta desarrollarse pero sí, esta pequeña luz es mi heredera-

-¡Hm!- la guerrera sonrió emocionada –es una luz muy cálida ¿Cómo se llama?-

-¿Hm? Oh, me gusta la sensación de pertenencia que los humanos le dan a sus nombres así que pensé en llamarla como sería en una familia- recordaba al dios pensando – Había pensado en "Miku" pero quiero que tenga algo que la identifique cono "mi familia", como hacen los humanos-

La guerrera limpió la inscripción. Y volvió a recordar – Mi señor, espéreme aquí, tengo una idea – recordó que había ido corriendo a otra sección de pergaminos, después regresó y le mostró a su señor un montón de pergaminos que llevaba con ella – Puede darle un significado a sus palabras, um… puede crear una palabra que guarde el significado de familia que desea darle-

Recordó que su dios rio por las ocurrencias de la guerrera - ¿Y qué me sugerirías?- recordó la expresión de su señor.

-Es parte de usted, aunque es muy pequeñita jeje- la guerrera siguió recordando y después de ese último recuerdo sintió algo. Imposible, lo que estaba pensando debía ser imposible… ¿Pero qué tal si no?

La guerrera por fin recordó - ¡Mi sol!-

Hubo una explosión en el templo después de escucharse un canto.

…

Chris permanecía sentada en su lugar dentro del salón de clases, esa semana por fin había regresado a la escuela y por alguna razón no había visto a Tsubasa en todo ese tiempo.

-¡Chris-senpai!- una estudiante rubia de cabello corto y ojos verdes entró al salón corriendo.

-¿Hm?- Chris miró a la alumna de primero.

-¡Por favor ayúdame con la tarea!- se inclinó en forma de súplica.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso? – Chris arqueó una ceja, en realidad ella misma estaba teniendo problemas con sus propias actividades. Eso de ausentarse de clases por casi un mes le estaba pasando factura con demasiados apuntes y tareas acumuladas. A pesar d ser una diosa no le gustaba tener demasiados privilegios incluso en la escuela.

-Tsubasa-san tuvo que salir de la escuela y Shirabe no vino hoy, por favooor- la rubia juntó sus manos suplicante.

-De acuerdo, no tengo de otra- sonrió fingiendo resignación. Esa chica frente a ella y la mejor amiga de esta eran kouhais muy queridas para Chris.

-¡Gracias!- la chica tomó asiento junto a su senpai y sacó su tarea de la mochila.

Una llamada privada interrumpió la actividad que hacían. El padre de Chris le informaba que necesitaba urgentemente su ayuda en el templo. Chris sabía que ese día su padre no estaría ahí así que lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo los guardias no serían suficientes.

-Kirira, lo siento, tengo que irme- se disculpó con la chica de primero mientras guardaba sus cosas.

-Está bien senpai- la estudiante se puso de pie despidiendo a su superior, por la expresión de Chris, era algo malo.

Después de que Chris se retirara del salón de clases Kirika se comunicó con alguien -¿Sabes qué sucede en el templo del fuego?-

[También quiero saber pero mi hermana me dejó a cargo aquí, si algo malo está ocurriendo allá no puedo dejar mi posición, además si ese problema sale de control necesitaré que protejas este lugar, lo siento y por favor no hagas algo imprudente.]

-Está bien- la rubia terminó la llamada y recargó su cara en la mesa – Me volverán a dejar tarea extra- se rindió con la tarea.

…

Todo había estado tranquilo en el templo del dios del fuego, el dios había salido a una reunión con otros dioses en un lugar muy lejano, no esperaba que algo malo pudiera ocurrir. La guerrera del sol llegó hecha una furia. Había entrado al templo rompiendo la entrada, nadie lo vio venir, en cuanto ingresó al templo se le informó al dios y este aprovechando los eventos decidió poner a prueba a su hija. Así ella llegó en cuestión de segundos gracias a la reliquia.

La guerrera naranja se dirigía a las celdas, en específico al calabozo de Miku.

-Alto ahí- habló Chris detrás de la guerrera del sol pero esta no hizo caso y siguió caminando, estaba muy enojada – ¡Te dije que te detuvieras!- sacó su arma, un látigo que se podía extender a cualquier distancia, y rodeó el cuerpo de la guerrera. Por un momento pareció que la detendría hasta que un canto se empezó a escuchar. La guerrera dio un fuerte salto y en el aire rompió ese látigo. Chris estaba estupefacta, ¿de verdad no podría hacer nada?, volvió a atacarla con ese látigo sujetándola ahora por el pie. Usando todas sus fuerzas la jaló y arrojó contra el suelo. Sonrió victoriosa creyendo que su contrincante habría golpeado de lleno contra el suelo.

La sonrisa de la peliblanca se borró cuando vio a la peli-naranja estar arrodillada en medio de un enorme cráter.

 _-When I hesitated, you held my hands  
I can't forget the kindness you showed me—_

La guerrera naranja empezó a cantar y una vez ocurrió eso, se volvió imparable. Chris fue jalada desde el otro extremo de su látigo y azotó contra un pilar, logró mantener el equilibrio al caer mientras veía a la guerrera dirigirse a las celdas. -¡No llegarás ahí!- ahora atrapó a la guerrera por la muñeca y la jaló contra ella, estando cerca las dos se dirigieron un golpe y una patada con mucha fuerza. Chris enterró su látigo al suelo para no ser arrastrada por la fuerza del golpe, la guerrera se dejó llevar por la fuerza del golpe llegando al interior de las celdas. Ahí se puso de pie y preparó otro ataque, una vez vio a la heredera del fuego acercarse dio un fuerte golpe de energía que provocó que la construcción cediera y cerrara la entrada a la zona de las celdas. Por su parte Chris tuvo que cubrirse para no ser golpeada con fuerza por las enormes partes de los pilares y el techo que caían.

…

-N…- una larga cabellera azul se removía en una cámara de líquido – Ah… Due-le… - la guerrera del dios del agua estaba conectada a varias sondas y respiraba gracias a un tubo cubriendo su nariz, despertaba después de dos semanas inconsciente. Estaba en el área médica del templo del agua, estaba en una habitación como las de los hospitales. Al abrir los ojos encontró que estaba dentro de una cápsula de recuperación. Había médicos y enfermeras vigilando su progreso.

-Kazanari-sama acaba de despertar- habló uno de los médicos y poco a poco la cápsula de líquido empezó a vaciarse. Al poco tiempo Tsubasa ya estaba saliendo de ese espacio y una enfermera le entregaba una toalla para secarse y una muda de ropa.

-Tsubasa-san- un hombre en traje negro le habló – es bueno ver que ha despertado-

-Ogawa- Tsubasa terminaba de vestirse.

-Su dios no se encuentra en el templo en este momento, tuvo una reunión con los demás dioses y me ha dejado la indicación de decirle que deberá permanecer dentro del templo hasta que él regrese- el hombre se inclinaba frente a ella.

Un vago recuerdo llegó a la cabeza de la peli-azul -¡Yukine! ¿Sabes algo de Yukine?-

-Yukine-san regresó a su templo – apenas dijo esto, vio a Tsubasa salir corriendo de esa habitación – Tsubasa-san…- el hombre se veía resignado y preocupado.

Tsubasa entró al recinto donde descansaba la reliquia del agua y la tomó, inmediatamente después desapareció en el aire con un movimiento ninja.

…

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó en la sección de las celdas, Miku estaba aturdida, en medio del polvo y el fuego una silueta apareció frente a ella. Por un momento se ilusionó al pensar que podría tratarse de Chris que iba a salvarla. Su expresión cambió a una confundida en cuanto vio que se trataba de aquella extraña guerrera.

-¡Tú, debemos escapar ahora!- la guerrera cargó a la pelinegra entre sus brazos y dio un fuerte salto para escapar de ese lugar, una vez cayó fuera del templo empezó a correr a grandes zancadas lo más rápido que pudo, su destino: el templo del sol.

…

Su intención era llegar ahí y rescatar a su amiga, lo que encontró fue un panorama totalmente inesperado. La entrada del templo y la prisión estaban destruidos, muchos guardias habían muerto aplastados por unos pilares y unas partes de techo que cayeron. -¡Yukine!- recordó el motivo por el que iba y empezó a buscar a su amiga entre los escombros. Logró encontrarla tosiendo intentando mover dos piezas de concreto que no le permitían salir, la armadura de la peliblanca había vuelto a su forma de reliquia.

-¡¿Senpai?!- la peliblanca se sorprendió - ¿Qué…? ¡Ayúdame a detenerlas! – se puso de pie después de que Tsubasa le ayudó a quitar esos escombros – Esa humana es peligrosa- señaló a Miku que se perdía a lo lejos con la guerrera.

Tsubasa miró estupefacta a su amiga ¿En serio había dicho eso de su novia? -¿De qué…?- recordó lo ocurrido antes de que quedara inconsciente dos semanas atrás y como regañándose mentalmente cerró los ojos y apretó su mandíbula con fuerza. -¿Te vio?-

-¿Eh?- Chris iba a volver a invocar su armadura pero Tsubasa la detuvo de la muñeca.

-Esa chica de cabello negro… ¿Te vio?-

-No, ¿por qué?-

-Escúchame, estás muy malherida como para pelear, quédate aquí, yo me encargaré de ellas-

-¿Qué estás diciendo? No soy tan débil y es mi responsabilidad como heredera del fuego- Chris volvía a prepararse para invocar a su armadura y Tsubasa se veía más confundida.

-Perdóname, Yukine- Tsubasa noqueó a la heredera del fuego y la dejó recostada en el piso. A toda velocidad intentó alcanzar a la guerrera del sol.

…

Estaban a punto de llegar cuando una gran cantidad de energía en forma de miles de espadas azules cayó del cielo como lluvia. Inevitablemente la guerrera naranja se detuvo y, dejando a Miku en el suelo, empezó a golpear cada espada que se acercaba a ellas. Una enorme cortina de polvo se levantó en el lugar. Una vez que este se asentó la guerrera azul apareció unos metros frente a la guerrera naranja.

-Vengo a recuperar a la chica- dijo Tsubasa.

-No puedo entregarla y mucho menos a un aliado del fuego – respondió preparándose para atacar.

-Yo no soy aliada del fuego- respondió Tsubasa con un toque de desagrado – pero esa chica que está contigo es una amiga y alguien muy importante para una preciada amiga-

Apenas terminó de hablar, Tsubasa tuvo que protegerse con sus dos espadas de un ataque de la guerrera naranja. Una canción empezó a escucharse. La guerrera cantaba y atacaba a Tsubasa con sus puños, la peli-azul la esquivaba con facilidad.

 _-I try to hurry, but I always trip  
The strength I yearn for still eludes me  
But there's one thing I've figured out  
I can be strong when I'm standing up for someone-_

-"Es demasiado débil, su canción es demasiado triste… ¿Qué está haciendo?"- podía admitir que la chica era fuerte pero en ese momento peleaba como una principiante, ¿cómo era posible que ella haya derrotado a Yukine? Pero así era, tal vez fue por el momento.

En un movimiento rápido fue Tsubasa quien esta vez dejó inmóvil a la guerrera de la forma más fácil, arrojó una daga en la sobra de la guerrera naranja, técnica ninja para inmovilizar al oponente.

-Te mueves demasiado y no escuchas – caminó hacia la guerrera y la miró fijamente, después miró con detalle la armadura que esta portaba – ¿Gungnir? – se sorprendió – Creí que solo… existía una reliquia así…-

Miku había estado mirando todo -¿Tsubasa-san?- se levantó del suelo y se acercó al par.

-Kohinata… ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Yo… estoy bien- agachó la mirada – Perdón Tsubasa-san pero… ¿Sabes algo de Chris-chan?- levantó la mirada esperanzada de que Tsubasa supiera algo de su novia.

\- Antes de eso – Tsubasa volvió a mirar a la guerrera - ¿Qué planeas hacer con mi amiga?-

-Eso no es algo que vaya a decirte-

-Tendrás que hacerlo si quieres huir con ella, estoy segura que los guardias del dios del fuego vendrán a buscarte-

La guerrera naranja lo pensó por un momento y miró de reojo a la peli-negra, si lo que pensaba era verdad entonces debía protegerla a como diera lugar –Esa humana… Existe la posibilidad… - apretó su mandíbula, no quería siquiera decir esa barbaridad- Es posible que ella…. – cerró sus ojos con fuerza, realmente no quería decirlo – Sea una diosa –

Ante la declaración Tsubasa abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, volteó a ver a la peli-negra. Eso realmente era una locura pero más importante - ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-¿Cómo se lo diría a una desconocida? ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?- la guerrera se quedó en silencio por un momento, la guerrera azul la agarró por el cuello y la azotó contra el suelo.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo confío en ti?-

La guerrera naranja se percató de algo estando tan cerca de aquella guerrera -Eres una guerrera sagrada, eres la guerrera del dios del agua, puedo sentir su energía en ti pero… ¿Por qué odias a tu dios?-

Tsubasa frunció el ceño y arrojó a la chica al cielo no sin antes arrancarle la reliquia de su pecho.

La guerrera iba a caer de lleno contra el suelo pero Tsubasa la detuvo antes de que eso ocurriera pues Miku le gritó que la ayudara.

La guerrera naranja estaba en ropa deportiva, tirada en el piso mirando el cielo que ya había oscurecido. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Tú no eres mi sol- la guerrera miró de nuevo a la chica que estaba sentada inmóvil cerca de ella, parecía mirarla con odio – tú no eres mi sol y aun así… - sus ojos perdieron esa expresión de odio, ahora era una expresión de profundo dolor – y aun así… - se levantó y caminó hacia esa chica dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas, la abrazó contra su pecho mientras lloraba amargamente. Miku por su parte no sabía qué hacer, no entendía por qué Tsubasa estaba ahí y no entendía qué estaba diciendo esa guerrera, tampoco entendía por qué al estar rodeada por los brazos de esa chica peli-naranja su cuerpo se volvía a llenar de calor, un calor que de alguna manera le recordaba al de su madre, y un calor diferente al calor de Chris. ¿Dónde estaba Chris? Solo deseaba que su peliblanca estuviera bien.

El silencio se vio interrumpido por una pregunta proveniente de la peli-azul - ¿Qué es un sol?-

Continuará…

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~(-w-)~ Yey**

Si va a ser de canciones usaré las letras en inglés, dejaré el título de la canción en esta sección cada que use una. Empezando así la sección de canciones:

 _ **Watashi to Iu Oto Hibiki Sono**_

En otro tema (Spoiler por si no ven el manga): "Happy sugar life" con sus últimos capítulos me está preocupando por la forma en que parece anunciar un final trágico. T-T Es complicado porque incluso un final trágico le quedaría bien considerando todo lo que ha ocurrido (Tragedia everywhere \:v/). En fin, :v a ver qué hay con el anime (-.- sé que terminaré viéndolo como me pasó con citrus, ya sé que no debo hacerme muchas expectativas, pero igual lo terminaré viendo, rayos DX).

Ya quiero ver la quinta temporada de symphogear DX puedo aguantar un año más.

 **En otro tema:**

 **Uzuki-san:** Pronto se entenderá por qué Tsubasa es así con su dios y de paso cómo fue que se volvió su guerrera siendo que lo odia. Hibiki ha vuelto y está muy confundida con ella misma, si acaso Miku se quedará con ella será un camino muy difícil para las dos.

¿Notaron lo bien que se lleva Chris con su padre?

 **Próximo capítulo:**

Ya apareció Kirika y ya se mencionó a Shirabe. Conoceremos al dios de otro templo y su guerrero.

 **¬w¬/ Saludos!**

 **Autor del mal.**


	4. 03

Symphogear y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

…

Tampoco la paleta de hielo que me comí en la tarde DX

…

…

La leyenda del dios del sol.

03: Negación y realidad

"¿Qué es un sol?" Jamás en su vida entera hubiera imaginado que alguien pudiera preguntar eso. La guerrera naranja no respondió, solo abrazó con más fuerza a la joven pelinegra.

-Oye, te hice una pregunta- Tsubasa desactivó su armadura y cruzó los brazos todavía viendo esa escena.

-Es una luz tan cálida y brillante que te llena de vida, que deslumbra tu vista, que te relaja y te abraza sin lastimar, es… algo hermoso, sin comparación – la peli-naranja deshizo el abrazo y observó a Miku – es… gentil y cálido y hermoso… - desvió su mirada y se puso de pie, limpió sus lágrimas y se giró para quedar frente a frente con la peli-azul – el sol es mi razón de vivir-

La determinación con que la peli-naranja dijo esas palabras sorprendió a Tsubasa, era tan ingenua, la peli-azul casi podía sentir lástima por ella.

…

Había ocurrido muy repentinamente, la guerrera del sol quiso ir a enfrentar al dios del fuego después de escuchar la falsa historia de los dioses que se conocía en esa era. No se hablaba de la existencia del dios del sol, tampoco se hablaba de aquella batalla contra los "noize", solo se hablaba de la grandeza del dios del fuego y una batalla que sucedió mucho tiempo atrás donde este dios fue el salvador de los humanos. Peor aún, en esta nueva era solo quedaba otro dios, además del dios del fuego, que sabía la verdad… ¿Por qué el dios del agua aceptó la farsa que el dios del fuego impuso como verdad? Incluso la guerrera azul se veía sorprendida y decepcionada al escuchar lo que la guerrera naranja decía.

Para evitar que la peli-naranja se sacrificara en vano, Tsubasa la noqueó a la primera oportunidad que tuvo.

-Tsubasa-san…- Miku miraba cómo la mayor dejaba recostada en el suelo a la joven guerrera.

-Kohinata, Yukine…- Tsubasa permanecía arrodillada después de recostar a la chica peli-naranja, frunció el ceño, más de lo acostumbrado, quería decirle lo que le había ocurrido a Chris pero no sabía cómo.

-¡¿ Sabe algo de ella?! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!- Miku casi dio un salto por la mención de su novia.

-Perdóname, Yo… - detuvo sus palabras por un momento – Yo… - volteó a ver a su interlocutora y sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho, Miku se cubría la boca y lloraba con una expresión de dolor. Tsubasa movió la boca sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna. No importaba qué tan doloroso fuera, debía decirle lo que había ocurrido… - No sé con certeza… dónde esté o qué haya ocurrido, creí que la podría salvar pero… - lo que fuera menos decirle que estaba viva y que se había olvidado por completo de ella – No pude protegerla… Perdóname. Juro por mi honor que pase lo que pase hallaré la forma de que ella regrese a ti- se arrodilló como lo haría ante la presencia de un dios. Por inercia lo hizo así.

Miku se desplomó contra el suelo y echó a llorar amargamente. Su amada novia, aquella gentil chica que la acompañaba siempre y a quien adoraba tener entre sus brazos ya no estaba, esa era la verdad que entendía. Su única motivación para vivir ya no estaba y no iba a regresar.

En esos pensamientos la joven pelinegra perdió la energía que le quedaba y después de mucho llorar se durmió.

…

Ya había anochecido, Tsubasa dejó a la guerrera naranja descansando a las afueras del templo del sol, había dejado un sello en su cuerpo para inmovilizarla en cuanto despertara, primero debía poner a Miku a salvo y después regresaría por aquella joven. Así llevó a Miku al único lugar que consideraba un sitio seguro: el antiguo templo del dios de la luna.

Tsubasa apareció en la entrada del antiguo templo y caminó al interior con Miku en brazos. A pesar de estar dormida, los ojos de la joven pelinegra se notaban hinchados por tanto llorar. Siguió caminando por los pasillos del viejo templo hasta que llegó a una sección que, a diferencia de las demás secciones, se veía que todavía tenía actividad dentro. Al ingresar a esa sección encontró una especie de sala con muebles de alta calidad, una gran pantalla holográfica, una pequeña cocina con todos sus electrodomésticos necesarios y una voz cantando que se escuchaba proveniente de esa pequeña cocina. -Tsukuyomi- habló suficientemente fuerte para que la mencionada la escuchase.

-¡¿Tsubasa-san?!- se escuchó la voz nerviosa de cierta chica rubia asomándose de la cocina, con un bocado en la boca, en seguida empezó a toser debido a que se estaba atragantando, una vez recuperada volvió a hablar saliendo de ese espacio para acercarse a la que la llamó– No sabía que vendría hoy... ¡Wah! ¿Por qué trajo a una mortal a casa de María?- Retrocedió rápidamente al ver a la pelinegra.

-Pido perdón por dejar que una mortal ensucie con su presencia este recinto sagrado- la peli azul dio un pesado suspiro y continuó hablando – pero necesito esconderla por un tiempo y este es el mejor escondite que se me ocurrió- dicho esto buscó con la mirada el sofá más grande y se dirigió a ese lugar.

-Agh… ¿Sabe que María no está en este momento, verdad?- preguntó la rubia acercándose a las recién llegadas, analizó detenidamente el aspecto de esa pelinegra, tenía la sensación de haberla visto antes.

-Tengo entendido que la reunión de los dioses terminará en poco tiempo, la esperaré – Tsubasa dejó a Miku durmiendo en el sofá.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya la recuerdo! ¡Es la novia de Chris-senpai!- señalaba sorprendida a Miku -¿Por qué debe esconder a la novia de Chris-senpai?-

-Tsukuyomi, por favor no le digas a nadie que ella está aquí- se mantuvo de pie y cruzó los brazos.

-Ah… - Kirika se sentó en el suelo y rascó su nuca intentando pensar qué hacer - ¿Tampoco le puedo decir a Shirabe?-

-Por favor, tampoco a ella, mientras menos personas sepan que Kohinata está aquí será menos riesgoso-

-… Pero Shirabe es mi diosa…- miraba preocupada a su senpai.

-Y será más seguro para ella que no sepa de esto, y será mejor para ti que sepas lo menos posible de esto también-

-Um… - Kirika seguía pensativa, no le agradaba eso pero si era verdad sería mejor hacer caso a lo que Tsubasa le decía, lo que menos quería Kirika era poner en peligro a su amada diosa.

-Tsukuyomi- la voz de Tsubasa sacó a Kirika de sus pensamientos - ¿Has visto a Yukine en la academia?-

-Ah, sí –

-¿La notaste diferente de lo habitual?-

-No podría decir si se porta diferente o no, regresó a clases apenas esta semana y hasta ahora es la senpai de siempre… ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-

Tsubasa se veía sorprendida y confundida. Había pasado casi un mes desde el evento del sacrificio, ¿Y Chris apenas se había presentado de regreso a clases?

-¿Senpai? ¿Esto tiene que ver con que usted también dejó de asistir a clases?-

-Lo siento, será mejor que no hablemos más de esto- mostró una ligera sonrisa.

-Ah, Tsubasa- Se escuchó otra voz por el pasillo en que Tsubasa había ingresado un momento atrás. En seguida la mencionada puso toda su atención hacia aquella dirección.

-María- le sonrió genuinamente contenta.

-María, bienvenida- Kirika se levantó y corrió al encuentro de la mencionada. Una joven de aspecto un poco mayor a las otras dos, larga cabellera rosa y ojos color cyan.

-Hola Kirika- la mujer le sonrió gentilmente a la menor frente a ella.

-Déjame ayudarte con esto – Kirika tomó un par de bolsas que María llevaba en las manos.

-De acuerdo, gracias. ¿Cómo está Shirabe?- preguntó viendo a la menor llevar las cosas a la pequeña cocina.

-Mhm, Shirabe se encuentra bien, cumplí mi misión como lo indicaste jeje- le hizo una señal de paz y siguió con lo suyo en la cocina.

-Ya veo, me alegra. Heh, no esperaba tener visitas hoy – dio una palmada en el hombro de Tsubasa, quien pareció recordar algo y al instante la armadura de la peli-azul se transformó en una reliquia. María se dirigió a los sofás para tener una conversación más cómoda con la guerrera del agua -¿Y esta humana? Hm… un momento – María logró sentir un tipo de energía diferente provenir de la humana - ¿Qué es…?- volteó a ver a la peli-azul.

-María necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante- Tsubasa se paró al lado de Miku que seguía durmiendo.

-Entiendo, Kirika por favor puedes dejarnos a solas- María volteó a ver a la menor de las tres.

-Uh… de acuerdo, regresaré con Shirabe, por favor no tardes mucho, dijo que quería cenar contigo-

-Heh, de acuerdo, llegaré a tiempo para la cena- María movió la mano en despedida. Por su parte, Kirika hizo una leve reverencia para salir corriendo del lugar, se le escuchaba cantando otra vez.

-Ahora, ¿me puedes decir de dónde sacaste a esta criatura?- María ya no tomó asiento, se quedó de pie al lado de uno de los extremos del gran sofá.

-Es una diosa igual que tú, o al menos eso es lo que me dijo su guerrera- Tsubasa miró a la menor durmiendo.

-¿Una diosa?- María volvió a mirar a la joven durmiendo. Cerró sus ojos un momento y se concentró en buscar algo en aquella presencia, frunció el ceño al notar que no lograba identificarla - ¿Qué clase de dios se supone que es?- abrió los ojos ahora mirando a la peli-azul.

-Es la diosa del sol - terminó Tsubasa.

Después de eso volvió a surgir la pregunta "¿Qué es un sol?" y esta vez Tsubasa le dijo a María la respuesta que aquella joven peli-naranja le había dicho. Tsubasa dijo a María todo lo que había ocurrido y lo que sabía. Desde quién era esa pelinegra, su relación con Chris, las cosas ocurridas en el templo del fuego, lo que la guerrera naranja le contó, el extraño comportamiento de Chris y ahora debía cuidar a Miku y todavía no entendía bien a qué se estaba enfrentando. No tenía la certeza de que fuera verdad pero lo que vio aquel día en el templo del dios del sol, el canto de Yukine… todavía no sabía lo suficiente para entender pero quería creer que era lo correcto.

-Entiendo, no hay suficiente información- María posó su mano en la barbilla pensativa – y tienes que esconderla del dios del fuego y de Chris pero… Qué extraño… En la reunión él no mencionó nada de esto- volteó a ver a Tsubasa – como sea, si necesitas un refugio para ella puedes contar conmigo - le sonrió – y si de algo sirve puedo investigar en los pergaminos de este templo, es posible que haya información del dios del sol aquí. Mi padre era un obsesivo de la información y de ciencias antiguas además era el mejor amigo del dios del fuego –

Tsubasa pareció recuperar un poco el ánimo – ¡Gracias!- se inclinó en reverencia por la ayuda de una diosa.

-¡Oye! Quedamos que me tratarías como a una igual cuando no estemos frente a los humanos – la peli-rosa hizo un mohín.

-Pff jajaja tienes razón- Tsubasa echó a reír, ¿con ese comportamiento quién creería que esa mujer frente a ella era una diosa? No se parecía en nada al anterior dios de la luna - en ese caso te la encargo, ahora voy por la guerrera del dios del sol- hizo un puño animada. Sabía que esa peli-naranja le iba a costar trabajo pero ahora que contaba con ayuda se sentía más capaz.

-Jajaja, y creí que sería solo una persona y ahora aumentas el grado de dificultad, más te vale que me ayudes a explicar las cosas y a vigilarlas – María acarició la cabeza de la guerrera.

-¡Hm!- Tsubasa asintió casi infantil a lo que María se rio. En ese momento una voz somnolienta llamó la atención de ambas. Miku había despertado.

…

Después de que Miku despertara, María y Tsubasa se encargaron de ponerla al tanto de "¿Dónde estaba y el por qué?" omitiendo todo lo que tuviera que ver con Yukine a petición de Tsubasa. Miku realmente no tenía ya interés, después de saber que Chris ya no estaba sentía menos ánimos. Gracias a María y sus charlas sensibilizadoras y animadoras Miku recuperó un poco de ánimo pero nada que pudiera hacerla sentir mejor. Una vez todo aclarado, Tsubasa le dijo que iría por la guerrera del sol. Así Miku accedió a esperar mientras María le hacía compañía.

La peli-rosa había ido a la cocina a preparar té, lo acompañó con algunas galletas y lo llevó a la sala donde Miku seguía sentada.

Luego de una charla con Miku, María aprendió que a la peli-negra no le agradaban los dioses y aun así se hizo novia de una. También aprendió que Miku no conocía de vista a ninguno de ellos ni cómo estaba dividido el sistema de los dioses que cuidaban a los humanos. Ese rato de espera lo dedicó a instruir a la joven posible-diosa.

-¿E-entonces usted es una diosa?- Miku se sorprendió.

-No soy tan temible, ¿verdad?- María le guiñó.

Jamás pensó que un dios podría ser así de gentil y empático. Le alegró haber conocido a esa diosa. María también le contó un poco de los demás dioses. Poco a poco Miku fue entendiendo que lo único temible de los dioses era el poder que controlaban. Todo lo demás era igual que un humano.

Un rato después ya entrada la noche, Tsubasa regresó sin la guerrera naranja.

Explicó que al llegar al lugar donde la había dejado el sello estaba roto y no había rastros de la joven. Tsubasa por dentro suplicaba que la guerrera no fuera a retar al dios del fuego. En su condición era imposible siquiera hacerle un rasguño.

Esa noche Miku se quedaría por primera vez en ese antiguo templo, sola. María debía ir con su hermana menor que la esperaba en el actual templo de la luna y Tsubasa debía ir al templo de su dios a buscar más información y hablar algo con aquel hombre.

Ambas se despidieron de Miku y así la joven se quedó sola en el templo. Había una habitación limpia con una cama individual, una mesa de escritorio y una silla. Tenía también una ventana que daba hacia el cielo, justo en el lugar donde la luna se veía. Ese lugar era tranquilo, cómodo y tan solitario que el llanto volvió a surgir.

-Chris-chan- se hizo un ovillo y así intentó dormir.

…

María tenía un transporte particular que usaba siempre. Podía ser un vehículo terrestre o aéreo a gusto del piloto. Esa noche ella manejaba en el modo terrestre y Tsubasa estaba sentada en el asiento de copiloto.

-¿De verdad piensas hablar con tu dios?-

-No me queda de otra-

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea-

-Jaja ¿Incluso para meterme en problemas?-

-También para eso, desde que me volví oficialmente la diosa de la luna no puedo hacer todo lo que quiera pero está bien, así Shirabe no tiene que enfrentar todo esto y no quisiera ponerla en más peligros-

-María, créeme, eres una excelente diosa y una hermana maravillosa. Y para mí… - Tsubasa se recargó en el respaldo del asiento y miró el cielo, era una noche estrellada y había cuarto creciente, era agradable y frio – Eres mi mejor amiga y lo más cercano a una familia. Así como tú, yo también estaré contigo siempre para lo que necesites, sin importar qué-

-Jaja cuando haces eso me recuerdas a tus años de infante-

-¡Hm!- Tsubasa asintió contenta – "No importa lo que pase, siempre creeré en ti"- dijo esa frase como recordando.

-Gracias- María siguió manejando cambiando su mirada por una seria.

…

Todas las cosas que habían ocurrido desde la presentación de Chris hasta el momento presente, todo estaba fuera de entendimiento y nadie parecía saber nada. Casi a mitad de camino, Tsubasa bajó de la nave de María y se dirigió al templo de su dios por un camino diferente. Mientras viajaba a ese lugar, volvió a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, cada cosa, cada lugar.

Al llegar al templo pidió una audiencia con su dios, esta le fue rechazada pues su dios estaba meditando. Las meditaciones de su dios llegaban a durar hasta semanas, no había tiempo para eso.

-¡¿Por qué entregaste a Yukine?!- luego de librarse de los guardias, Tsubasa irrumpió en el cuarto de meditación del dios del agua, con su sable había roto la gran puerta. Avanzaba iracunda hacia su dios, preparó su ataque y con todas sus fuerzas blandió su sable hacia el cuello de aquel hombre. Una ráfaga de aire generó una marca de corte en la pared mientras el sable se había detenido a escasos milímetros del cuello de aquel ser despreciable para ella… No podía, Tsubasa simplemente no podía atacar a su dios. Su juramento y su honor no se lo permitían.

El hombre dejó de meditar y abrió los ojos mirando fijamente a su guerrera. Pasaron unos segundos para que Tsubasa terminara por ceder y arrodillarse ante su dios en una reverencia. Después de que la peli-azul se calmara el dios se puso de pie y habló – Te pedí que tuvieras cuidado- fue la única respuesta que recibió.

-Kgh…- Tsubasa no podía contradecir eso, era verdad, aquel día del sacrificio de Miku, ella había seguido a Chris hasta el templo del sol y presenció lo ocurrido. Cuando vio que Chris caía desmayada fue por ella y la llevó al templo del agua. Ahí pidió a los médicos que la atendieran, cosa que parecía extraña pues Chris era una diosa pero en ese momento no tenía energía. Dejando de lado ese pensamiento los médicos hicieron lo que la guerrera les pidió y colocaron a la joven diosa en una cápsula de recuperación. Tsubasa no se apartó de ella en ningún momento. Había pasado casi una semana desde que Chris había sido metida en esa máquina y seguía sin recobrar la conciencia. El dios del fuego apareció en ese lugar solicitando que se le entregara el cuerpo de su hija. Tsubasa por un momento no quiso obedecer argumentando que la heredera del fuego estaría bien ahí y se podría recuperar más rápido. El dios del fuego tomó ese acto como insolencia e insubordinación y castigó a la guerrera del agua. La dejó tan mal herida que de inmediato los médicos tuvieron que colocarla en una cápsula de recuperación. Tsubasa recordaba haber visto a su dios detrás del dios del fuego, también recordaba haber visto la cápsula de recuperación de Chris ser llevada fuera de ese lugar. Esa fue la última vez y ahora que volvía a interactuar con ella… -Su padre le hizo algo, estoy segura ¡Se supone que la iba a proteger! ¡¿Y tú solo accediste a entregarla?!- Tsubasa se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo, cuando estaba en esas condiciones negativas hacia su dios le era difícil moverse.

-Hija…- el dios del agua acarició la cabeza de la peli-azul quien instintivamente golpeó esa mano invasora.

-¡NO! Me llames así…- Tsubasa dio un paso hacia atrás y lo miró despectivamente antes de desaparecer.

Después de verla desaparecer, el dios del agua agachó la cabeza, dio un pesado suspiro y volvió a mirar al frente con el semblante serio de siempre. Se formó el dragón de agua del río y se acercó al dios, trató de animarlo acariciando su enorme hocico contra el brazo de aquel hombre –Todavía no-

Tsubasa apareció en un pasillo del templo del agua, entró a una habitación prohibida para los demás excepto para ella, su dios y Ogawa. Dentro de la habitación todo era un desastre, había ropa regada en todas partes, recipientes de comida apilados sobre una pequeña mesa de centro, sobre un escritorio y sobre el piso cerca de una gran pared de agua que daba vista hacia el río que nacía de aquel templo; había sables, dagas y equipo de entrenamiento también regados en el piso. Finalmente, oculta entre las sábanas de la cama individual estaba una fotografía gastada. Tsubasa agarró la fotografía y la miró largo rato, sus ojos expresaban un profundo dolor mezclado con rabia y ganas de llorar.

-Sólo soy un centinela- murmuró y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas con la fotografía todavía en sus manos – y ni siquiera eso puedo hacer… tampoco a ella la pude proteger… - se vio un par de lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas y encontrarse en su barbilla.

…

En el templo del dios del fuego, en una habitación oculta se encuentra Chris recostada en una camilla holográfica, su cabeza está conectada a varios sensores que muestran su actividad cerebral en una pantalla holográfica. El dios del fuego está presenciando cómo uno de sus sacerdotes manipula los recuerdos de la chica. Elimina cada memoria que contiene a la peli-negra. No es la primera vez que tienen que hacer algo así. Cada tres días deben hacerlo para que Chris se mantenga como es o de lo contrario sus recuerdos empezarán a reconstruirse y ella volverá a ser la hija renegada de siempre. Tienen un respaldo de los recuerdos falsos para cada vez que deben hacerlo. Hasta ahora siguen buscando la manera de eliminar de forma permanente esos recuerdos.

…

Casi a las afueras de la ciudad de los dioses se encontraba otro templo, entre la zona más marginada y la zona de clase media. A diferencia de los demás templos, este contaba con dos edificaciones, una era el antiguo templo del dios de la sanación, la otra era el nuevo templo de la diosa de la reencarnación que había sido terminado de construir unos siglos después de la desaparición del sol. Ambos templos compartían un mismo centro ceremonial y un mismo jardín mucho más grande que los de los demás templos e incluso contaba con una extensa área boscosa. Dentro de esa área había una pequeña cabaña y dentro de esa pequeña cabaña había dos personas.

-Oh- había una joven de cabello café claro y ojos color cyan leyendo un viejo libro, sentada en un sofá individual. Al lado suyo había una pequeña mesita con una taza de té.

-¿Pasó algo emocionante en la historia?- preguntó otra persona sentada en el piso frente a la chimenea de donde salían tenues llamas naranjas.

-Tehe- la joven cubrió su boca y rio por el comentario de la otra persona –no, este libro es de jardinería-

-¿Eeeh? ¿Qué no leías algo de guerras bélicas y grandes dirigentes del milenio pasado?-

-Nn, ese libro lo terminé hace dos días y no estaba muy apegado a los hechos reales. Mm, pero fue una lectura interesante-

-Pff jajaja, no entiendo por qué lees esos libros de historia si presenciaste todos esos eventos-

-Sus historias son entretenidas, oh, pero no son tanto como las que me sueles contar de cuando mis padres estaban vivos y antes de que yo existiera. Amo escuchar tus anécdotas- la joven cerró su libro y lo dejó en la mesita, acto seguido agarró su taza de té y bebió un poco.

-¿Si no era de tu libro entonces qué fue lo que te llamó la atención?-

-Tachibana-san, parece que sentí su presencia-

-¿Hibiki?- la persona que estaba sentada en el piso ahora se recostó recargando su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados –eso es imposible, ella desapareció aquel día-

-¿Podrías investigar, por favor?-

-Ahhh jaja, tus deseos son órdenes- le guiñó a la joven y se puso de pie. Se dirigió a la salida y antes de abrir la puerta escuchó de nuevo la voz de aquella chica.

-Kanade-san-

-¿Hm?-

-Ve con cuidado- le sonrió.

-Sí, sí, ya regreso- la joven de largo cabello rojo y ojos también rojos le sonrió en respuesta cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, en su cuello colgaba una reliquia.

Continuará…

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~(-w-)~ Yey**

 **Apuesto que el hombre que está con Mei es su jefe, su pa, su proge :v porque el dueño del café no usaría la camisa de fuera (o tal vez sí e.e)**

 **\\(* ^ *)/ Por fin pude ver "Hotel Transilvania" y me arrepiento de no haber comprado más nachos, oh sí, también vi "Jurassic wolrd".**

 **¿A alguien le gustan los covers de Rachie? Dejaré esto aquí.**

 **KIRA - Again ft. rachie (Remix Cover)**

 **Supongo que la música también apoya XD me gusta el ruido.**

 **En otro tema:**

 **Uzuki-san:** Cierto, no fue bonito, ni deseado (spoiler XD) lo que le pasó a Tsubasa. Q.Q también ya quiero que Hibiki se lleve bien con ellas, al menos con Miku.

 **Próximo capítulo:**

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Este ciclo interminable…-

 **¬w¬/ Saludos!**

 **Autor del mal.**


	5. 04

Symphogear y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

…

…

La leyenda del dios del sol.

04: Dragón rojo, dragón azul

Su madre era una mujer hermosa, de larga cabellera azul y ojos tan azules como el mar. Era una mujer refinada y proveniente de un linaje de sacerdotes del agua, así que como era de esperarse, su madre era en aquel tiempo la sacerdotisa del agua.

Desde que tenía memoria, para Tsubasa su madre siempre fue una mujer tierna y generosa. Si pudiera describirla, Tsubasa se atrevería a decir que su madre tenía un suave aroma como el agua dulce y seguramente las personas la verían extraño debido esa comparación. Su madre amaba el agua y a las criaturas que vivían en esta. Ella le enseñó a nadar ya que, aunque nadie lo pueda creer siendo la guerrera del agua, Tsubasa de pequeña le temía al agua a menos que fuera en forma de lluvia. Su madre también le enseñó técnicas de curación usando el agua. Todas las cosas maravillosas de su vida, Tsubasa las aprendió con ella.

Para la joven futura guerrera su madre era el ser vivo más hermoso que jamás haya conocido… Y también el más frágil.

Casi siempre su madre debía permanecer dentro del templo del agua, en una habitación especial para ella. Aquella mujer de apellido Kazanari tenía un cuerpo frágil.

Alguna vez cuando niña, Tsubasa le preguntó a su madre si algún día se curaría. Era tan pequeña para entender lo que ocurría.

Su madre siempre la llenaba de besos y le contaba anécdotas del dios del agua. Siempre le sacaba una sonrisa y al mismo tiempo ella misma se llenaba de alegría estando con su hija.

En los días que la sacerdotisa debía realizar alguna ofrenda al dios del agua, Tsubasa la acompañaba y presenciaba el evento. Cuando eso ocurría, la pequeña peli-azul se sentía tan orgullosa de ser su hija.

En los días que su madre se encontraba en buenas condiciones, ambas solían pasear en el templo del agua y en los alrededores del templo o su madre le enseñaba a nadar o a curar o le enseñaba el canto de las ofrendas al dios del agua. Tsubasa recordaba a Ogawa siempre acompañándolas.

Conforme la niña fue creciendo, conoció a una joven de cabellos rosa. Ella apenas tenía siete años cuando conoció a esa jovencita de tal vez quince años.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó la pequeña peli-azul.

Recordaba bien que aquella ocasión aquella peli-rosa lloraba a la orilla de un río. Ahí empezó su amistad con la que un par de años después se enteraría era la primogénita del dios de la luna.

Tsubasa amaba el agua casi tanto como su madre pero para nada era una niña tranquila, a ella definitivamente le gustaba estar activa todo el tiempo y una de sus actividades favoritas, además de nadar (cuando por fin aprendió), eran las artes marciales. Casi hizo un berrinche con tal de convencer a sus padres de que la dejaran practicar artes marciales. Su madre obviamente se preocupaba pero desde el principio no se lo negó, al contrario le dijo que la apoyaba. El problema fue su padre, él definitivamente no quería que ella aprendiera eso a pesar de ser él mismo un gran peleador y, por lo que Tsubasa sabía, el mejor guerrero del dios del agua a pesar de no ser un guerrero sagrado.

Tsubasa sabía que Ogawa era el segundo mejor después de su padre pero debido a que su padre siempre estaba con el dios del agua fue Ogawa quien se volvió su primera inspiración y después de enterarse que su padre era mucho mejor que él, Tsubasa definitivamente quiso aprender.

Después de muchas vueltas y la insistencia de la niña, su padre accedió. A los nueve años de edad Tsubasa empezó su entrenamiento, Ogawa le enseñaría primero, y una vez ella demostrara ser mejor que Ogawa, su padre mismo la instruiría. A partir de ese momento, el destino de Tsubasa como guerrera del dios del agua se marcó y ninguno de ellos pudo haber imaginado lo que unos años después ocurriría.

…

…

Tsubasa tenía un enfrentamiento de prueba contra Ogawa en el patio de la sacerdotisa, su madre los miraba sentada en la orilla de ese cuarto bebiendo algo parecido a té.

En solo cinco años Tsubasa ya tenía fuerza, resistencia y una enorme agilidad. Había aprendido las artes ninja de Ogawa y algunas técnicas de fuerza bruta capaces de romper muros de concreto.

-Dos minutos- Ogawa le informó cuánto tiempo quedaba para que terminara la prueba.

-Son más que suficiente- la joven estaba bañada en sudor y su instructor ni una gota. Ogawa solo sonrió amistoso y continuaron combatiendo.

Se escuchó un silbido – A este paso destruirán el jardín- se escuchó la voz de un hombre detrás de la madre de Tsubasa.

-Heh, tiene tu fuerza y tu obstinación- la mujer bromeó y volvió a beber de su té.

-Hm… - el hombre pasó su mano sobre su melena roja y dio un pesado suspiro – espero que tus genes le ayuden a cubrir todos mis puntos malos, o al menos a equilibrarlos- el hombre tomó asiento junto a ella, agarró su mano y ambos continuaron viendo el combate.

Al concluir los dos minutos restantes, Tsubasa estaba exhausta así que se dejó caer al piso y se recostó.

-Señor- inclinando levemente la cabeza, Ogawa saludó al hombre que estaba junto a la sacerdotisa del agua.

Al escuchar eso, Tsubasa se sentó en automático. Su padre estaba ahí, eso la puso nerviosa de saber si había pasado la prueba o no.

-¿Cuál es tu veredicto?- el hombre de melena roja se levantó y se acercó al par.

Los ojos de Tsubasa brillaban de felicidad. Frente a ella estaban sus padres sonriendo. Eran tiempos felices. Nada podía ser mejor.

…

…

Sin ser esperado ocurrió algo. Durante una visita del dios de la luna al templo del agua aquellas criaturas volvieron a aparecer, unos noise aparecieron dentro del templo del agua. Desintegraron a muchos soldados y al personal. Por alguna razón los noise parecían buscar algo.

Las alarmas del templo del agua sonaron, esto asustó a la madre de Tsubasa que estaba en su habitación descansando. Ese día estaba en malas condiciones. También preocupó a Tsubasa que estaba entrenando con Ogawa. En seguida la joven se apresuró a ir por su madre. Al llegar encontró a la mujer caminando rumbo a la salida del cuarto. Tsubasa no lo dudó ni un segundo y cargó a su madre entre sus brazos. Estaba a punto de marcharse pero la entrada ya estaba bloqueada por aquellas criaturas.

-Tsubasa, escapa- su madre intentó liberarse de los brazos de la joven pero esta no lo permitió.

-Madre no te dejaré aquí- Tsubasa intentaba mantener la calma para escapar por la gran ventana de aquella habitación.

Los noise saltaron contra ellas y antes de alcanzarlas fueron cortados por algo y se desintegraron en una explosión.

Ogawa había arrojado dagas especiales y ahora en un movimiento veloz saltaba con Tsubasa y caía como colchón para la joven y su madre después de aquella explosión que los sacó volando del cuarto.

Él ya estaba con raspones y algo agitado, se levantó y ayudó a Tsubasa y su madre. Continuaron escapando con la mujer en brazos.

-Debemos salir del templo, esas criaturas no están atacando al azar, parece que quieren deshacerse del dios del agua y su sacerdotisa- Ogawa les explicó la situación – por ahora debemos resguardar a tu madre. En el altar de ofrendas hay un pasadizo secreto, fue construido para salvaguardar a los sacerdotes en caso de eventos de este tipo-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué existe algo así?-

-Sin su sacerdote, un dios es incapaz de recibir ofrendas… Así como los guerreros sagrados, los sacerdotes deben tener una fe intachable a su dios- la madre de Tsubasa habló un poco agitada. Esto asustó a la menor.

-¿Qué? Creí que cualquiera podía convertirse en sacerdote siempre y cuando se supiera los cantos de las ofrendas-

Los noise los interceptaron recordándole a Tsubasa que sus vidas peligraban.

-Tsubasa-san, rápido, lleve a su madre a ese pasaje, les crearé una ruta libre-

-Entendido-

Tal como Ogawa dijo le creó una ruta libre de noise para que pudiera escapar. Tsubasa corría lo más que podía a pesar de que sus piernas ya le dolían. El altar al dios del agua ya se veía cerca. Era un gran círculo de piedra con símbolos grabados e interconectados, acordonando el altar estaba un estanque y el agua del estanque corría libremente por los grabados del altar.

Cuando Tsubasa creyó que la parte más difícil había pasado, un pequeño noise saltó detrás de ella. Para poder protegerla, su madre extendió su brazo e hizo presión con su cuerpo para que Tsubasa perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. Ambas cayeron dentro del altar ocasionando un lábil chapoteo. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, la mujer abrazó a su hija que estaba boca abajo un poco aturdida por el golpe. El noise estaba a punto de tocar a la mujer, apenas un suave roce fue suficiente y después explotó por un shuriken de Ogawa.

La mujer caía de espalda, Tsubasa apenas se había levantado -¡Madre!- solo para recibir a la mujer en sus brazos y evitar que golpeara de lleno contra el piso.

Una extraña y repentina lluvia se formó. Había rayos y truenos y el cielo estaba tan oscuro casi como el negro mismo.

Frente a los ojos incrédulos de Tsubasa, la parte donde su madre fue rozada por el noise había empezado a desintegrarse lentamente.

Ogawa ya estaba con ellas. Ninguno sabía qué hacer.

-Hija ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la mujer apenas capaz de moverse.

-Madre por favor no hables, por favor no… No… No cierres los ojos- una idea pasó por los pensamientos desesperados de Tsubasa. Levantó su mano libre mientras con la otra y su regazo sostenía a su madre. En seguida se formó un cúmulo de agua con las gotas que caían y del agua del altar. Tsubasa posó esa acumulación de agua sobre la herida de su madre, una suave luz se empezó a formar.

-Madre… Por favor- Tsubasa lloraba, Ogawa no podía hacer nada más. Solo protegerlas ahí.

-Es cálido- habló la mujer sonriendo débilmente – ya no duele-

Los dientes de Tsubasa empezaron a tiritar. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Eso parecía no ayudar en nada y su madre seguía desintegrándose.

-Hija…- la mujer levantó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de su pequeña.

Tsubasa solo atinó a agarrar la mano de su madre dejando de aplicarle curación.

-¡Tsubasa-san!- Ogawa alertó a la joven pero esta hizo caso omiso. De repente estaban rodeados por más noise.

Las criaturas corrieron a atacarlos, Ogawa los enfrentó asegurándose de dejar libre aquel pequeño perímetro para Tsubasa y su madre, ella por otra parte permaneció inmóvil sujetando la mano de aquella mujer que todavía le sonreía débilmente.

-¡TSUBASA-SAN!- no importaba cuánto se esforzara, Ogawa sabía que no lograría protegerlas por más tiempo.

Tsubasa empezó a decir unas palabras, apenas era audible, su madre cerró los ojos sonriendo un poco más, hizo un último movimiento suave para acariciar por última vez la mejilla de su hija.

Su pequeña siempre complaciente, desentonada y todavía con la voz entrecortada había iniciado el canto de las ofrendas al dios del agua. Ogawa estaba asombrado, casi nadie podía entonar los cantos para el dios del agua, por eso el linaje de aquella familia era tan especial. Él jamás había escuchado a Tsubasa hacer ese canto con todo el corazón. Poco a poco el canto de Tsubasa se entonó mejor y finalmente el agua que corría por los grabados del altar empezó a brillar y a moverse flotando cubriendo de luz aquel lugar. Los noise instantáneamente se desintegraron como si hubieran sido borrados.

Tsubasa siguió cantando mientras las gotas de lluvia se quedaban suspendidas en ese espacio. La mujer dejó de mostrar signos de vida. Su cuerpo seguía desintegrándose al mismo tiempo que se cubría por una luz azul claro igual que el brillo del agua del altar. Las lágrimas de la joven Kazanari también quedaron suspendidas en ese espacio.

Tsubasa vio a su madre ser cubierta en su totalidad por esa luz y finalmente desaparecer. En cuanto eso ocurrió tanto las gotas de agua como la forma de agua y sus propias lágrimas se dejaron caer al piso siguiendo el curso de la gravedad.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más mientras Tsubasa se tranquilizaba. Se limpió los ojos y se puso de pie – Usaré estas dagas- sacó de su bolsillo unas cuantas dagas del mismo tipo que Ogawa tenía.

-¿Tsubasa-san?- Ogawa miraba a la joven caminar de regreso al templo.

-Si los noise van por el dios del agua entonces mi padre también estará en peligro. Nuestro dios no tiene un guerrero sagrado y aunque esos noise no puedan desintegrarlo lo pueden seguir atacando… Y si eso pasa también perderé a mi padre no importando qué tan fuerte sea- fueron las últimas palabras de la peli-azul antes de desaparecer con un movimiento ninja.

-¡Espere por favor!- Ogawa también desapareció con el mismo movimiento.

Tsubasa corría por uno de los pasillos, estaba cerca del cuarto de meditación del dios del agua. Había demasiados noise y en realidad todo ese espacio estaba destruido, los muros destrozados, el techo ya no existía, había restos de cuerpos desintegrados y en medio de todo eso se escuchaba la voz de su padre.

-¡Padre!- Tsubasa siguió corriendo arrojando en el trayecto unas de las dagas que tenía.

-¡¿TSUBASA?!- el hombre pelirrojo arrojaba un trozo de concreto contra los noise. Su cara expresaba el gran temor que sentía al ver a su hija ahí.

Los noise lo seguían atacando como si Tsubasa no existiera. La joven llegó hasta donde estaba su padre y tomó una barra de aluminio como si fuera una espada.

-¡Hija! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Deberías estar refugiada con tu madre!- arrojó una parte de piso contra otro grupo de noise. El hombre miró de reojo a su hija que en seguida bajó la cabeza y por un breve momento aflojó el agarre de aquella barra de aluminio. Eso fue suficiente para entender - ¿Q-qué?-

Tsubasa cerró los ojos con fuerza y los volvió a abrir, estaba decidida, no iba a perder también a su padre – ¿Recuerdas que dijo que cuando muriera quería ser una ofrenda para nuestro dios?- Un noise se lanzó contra ellos y Tsubasa lo cortó en un movimiento rápido y a larga distancia - ¿Padre?- ahora ella miró de reojo a su padre. Ese recuerdo no lo olvidaría nunca. Aquel hombre al que siempre había visto como alguien invencible y siempre serio o contento estaba llorando con la mirada perdida - ¿A dónde fue nuestro dios?-

Otro noise apareció y esta vez Ogawa lo destruyó por la espalda, por fin se reunía con ellos solo para ver esa escena.

Más noise se lanzaron contra ellos y ahora tanto Tsubasa como Ogawa protegían al hombre pelirrojo que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. Mientras ellos peleaban pasaron desapercibido el momento en que los ojos dorados de aquel hombre cambiaron de forma. La rabia empezaba a apoderarse de él.

-¡Padre cuidado!- el hombre fornido volvió en sí al sentir los delgados brazos de su hija abrazarlo y detrás de ella un noise enterrando una punta de sus extremidades en la espalda de la joven.

Tsubasa escupió sangre y gritó de dolor. Ogawa sudaba frio ante tal acontecimiento y seguía apoyando en lo que podía. El guerrero pelirrojo atrapó a su hija al ver que su cuerpo cedía -¡Tsubasa! ¡Hija! ¡Resiste!- El hombre tenía una mirada extremadamente preocupada -¡Ogawa!- ella lo miraba decirle algo al ninja que se aceró a ellos -¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!- lo miraba a los ojos, esos ojos dorados que de un momento a otro cambiaron de forma.

-¡Señor cálmese por favor!- Tsubasa veía a Ogawa hablarle a su padre y tratar de retenerlo con aquella técnica ninja de privación de movimiento, Kagenui. No lo consiguió. La joven que todavía estaba semi-consciente miró algo que le heló la sangre para después perder el conocimiento por un momento.

En ese momento que Ogawa forcejeaba con su padre, el hombre pelirrojo empezó a moverse intentando también controlar su ira sin éxito. En seguida una luz azul claro como la luz del altar rodeó al pelirrojo que gritaba. Tsubasa siempre recordaría eso. El grito de su padre empezó a transformarse en un gran rugido y aquella esfera de luz creció desmesuradamente. Cuando el gran rugido cesó la esfera de luz se rompió y de su interior apareció un enorme dragón rojo.

En toda su vida hasta ese momento, Tsubasa solo había visto al dios del agua en las ceremonias de ofrendas… El dios del agua era un enorme e imponente dragón rojo de ojos dorados.

…

…

En el momento actual, Tsubasa se encontraba encerrada en su cuarto todavía abrazando la fotografía. Esa fotografía mostraba a una mujer de largo cabello azul abrazando a una bebé de cabello del mismo color y al lado de ellas estaba un hombre de cabello rojo.

…

El dios del agua intentaba recobrar la calma dentro de su cuarto de meditación pero le era imposible. Volvía a recordar aquellos eventos del pasado.

…

…

El sacerdote de su templo se había retirado y como parte del protocolo de nombramiento del nuevo sacerdote en el templo del agua, como primera ofrenda el nuevo sacerdote debía ofrecer al viejo sacerdote.

El dios del agua miraba desde su lugar. El viejo sacerdote le sonreía satisfecho con su labor y él como dios le estaba sincera y profundamente agradecido. Con el tiempo y después del desastre de milenios atrás, el dios del agua empezó a interesarse más en los humanos al punto en que llegó a quererlos casi tanto como el dios del sol. Pero para llegar a ese punto tuvo que pasar por muchos eventos…

A partir del momento en que el dios del agua asumió su posición, adoptó su forma alterna a la humana, una característica de ese dios. Un gran dragón rojo de ojos dorados. Y así fue conocido por sus sacerdotes y sus soldados por muchos milenios.

Los siglos pasaron y el dios no abandonó su forma solo cuando se reunía con los demás dioses fuera de la ciudad. No quería involucrarse tanto con los humanos como lo hacían los demás dioses. En realidad el dios del agua no gustaba de los humanos. Su madre siempre le decía que debía darles una oportunidad y que no se arrepentiría.

Solo el sacerdote en función podía ver al dios en su forma humana. Un día, un sacerdote de cabello azul lo visitó en su cuarto de meditación. Aquel hombre le habló de manera pacífica y de muchas cosas.

Por alguna extraña razón el dios, a pesar de sentir desagrado, poco a poco terminó cediendo a las pláticas de aquel sacerdote. Mientras más convivía con aquel hombre más se interesaba en los humanos y "su mundo" o el modo de vida que tenían.

Pasó el tiempo y el sacerdote terminó de ejercer su función dando llegada al nuevo sacerdote. Otro joven de cabello azul.

Este nuevo sacerdote también platicaba con el dios a petición del dios mismo.

Siguieron pasando los años y así los sacerdotes iban cambiando. Unos cientos de años antes de la actualidad, un sacerdote invitó al dios del agua a salir del templo y convivir con los humanos. Seguro sería mucho mejor que solo escuchar y ver. El dios del agua así lo hizo. Un día salió del templo fingiendo ser un humano cualquiera.

A partir de ese día, nadie, a excepción del sacerdote, sabía que ese hombre de cabellera roja y ojos dorados era en realidad el dios del agua caminando entre las calles como una persona cualquiera.

Una tarde el dios caminaba por las afueras del templo. En el camino se topó con una pequeña niña peli-azul de ojos marinos, de siete años, que intentaba curar con agua el ala rota de una mariposa.

Otra ocasión encontró a la niña dando leche en un recipiente a unos gatitos callejeros.

Otra ocasión encontró a la niña tapando con una manta a un perrito mientras llovía.

Finalmente, otra tarde encontró a la misma niña cuidando un pajarito que se había caído de un nido.

Siempre que merodeaba por la zona alrededor del templo se topaba a esa pequeña.

Después de verla tantas veces decidió intentar hablar con ella. A partir de ese día el dios salía a ver qué hacía esa niña. Le había parecido una criatura extraña e interesante. A veces hablaban de cosas que le emocionaban a la niña, otras la niña lo obligaba a hablar de lo que él quisiera. Nunca le preguntó de ella en específico o de su familia y ella nunca le preguntó de él o su familia. Era una especie de trato que había hecho con la pequeña.

Conforme pasaron los años la niña creció. A los nueve años la niña le dijo que estaba aprendiendo a nadar. Para ese tiempo él ya sabía que la niña amaba el agua y le gustaba cuidar de criaturas indefensas. Sabía que era una niña que platicaba mucho y de manera muy formal a pesar de siempre andar haciendo algo peligroso y siempre tener su ropa con polvo, tierra o con hojas adheridas a esta.

Siguieron pasando los años y la niña ya era una jovencita de largo cabello y gran belleza.

El dios seguía viéndola como una niña. Él tenía vivo miles de años, cualquier criatura le parecía algo efímero pero debía admitir que convivir con esa jovencita por todos esos años, casi todos los días, le hizo aprender demasiadas cosas de la belleza de la vida y los pequeños detalles. Justamente esos pequeños detalles que parecen efímeros.

Un día la jovencita hizo un comentario del hecho de que él parecía no envejecer. No pasó mucho tiempo para que él revelara la verdad o mejor dicho la verdad golpeara a ambos.

La joven peli-azul lo había invitado a caminar a la orilla de un río, el río que salía del templo del agua. Ese día ella le declaró sus sentimientos.

Él no sabía qué hacer, para empezar él era un dios y ella una humana. Era algo infructífero… Aun así, cautivado por el corazón de esa joven, él no pudo negar más sus propios sentimientos.

Así inició esa extraña relación de romance con la humana. Ella tenía ya diecinueve años.

El dios regresaba a su cuarto de meditación, un joven de cabello castaño claro y lentes le informó que el sacerdote en turno había hecho ya los preparativos para el nuevo nombramiento.

Unos días después, mientras caminaba de la mano con la joven peli-azul, ella le dijo que dentro de unos días ya no tendrían tanto tiempo de convivir como antes pues debía hacerse cargo del negocio familiar. Él se portó comprensivo y la animó a esforzarse expresándole que ella siempre contaría con él.

Llegó el día del nuevo nombramiento, el dios del agua estaba estupefacto en su lugar, frente al gran dragón rojo estaban el viejo sacerdote y la joven peli-azul.

El viejo sacerdote la presentó ante todos como la nueva sacerdotisa del dios del agua y después de otras cosas del protocolo, ella procedió a realizar su primer ofrenda.

El viejo sacerdote se despidió del dios con una sonrisa y el gran dragón inclinó levemente la cabeza en agradecimiento.

Tal vez él no lo notó pero en aquel momento la sacerdotisa quedó impresionada ante aquel gran ser imponente y su noble acto de inclinar la cabeza para un simple humano. Sin duda su dios era alguien digno de seguir.

La primera vez que la nueva sacerdotisa y el dios se reunieron en el cuarto de meditación ella quedó en shock.

De saber antes que él era su dios… Jamás le habría dicho sus sentimientos. Era una situación complicada y sin futuro. De saber antes que ella sería su sacerdotisa… habría puesto un límite a su cercanía.

Los sacerdotes tenían familias y sus hijos serían las nuevas generaciones de sacerdotes pero cuando la relación es entre sacerdotisa y dios… Ambos decidieron terminar aquella relación, de verdad intentaron no encontrarse más de lo necesario pero era imposible no buscarse más y más si estaban tan cerca todo el tiempo.

El dios buscó en los registros de los dioses por algún acontecimiento parecido en el pasado. Había ocurrido, una vez, y había sido terrible. El descendiente de aquella diosa y aquel humano fue tratado como una aberración y una ofensa para los dioses así que se dispuso de él.

A pesar de eso, él quiso creer que los tiempos eran diferentes. Jamás se había sentido así. Impulsados por ese deseo, ambos se dieron sus votos una noche de llovizna. Su único testigo era aquel joven ninja que el dios había acogido como aprendiz y ahora era su mano derecha, aquel joven de lentes y cabello castaño claro.

Pasaron unos meses para que el dios entrara corriendo al jardín de la sacerdotisa y emocionado le preguntase si era verdad que esperaban un bebé.

El dios no recordaba un día más feliz en su vida como lo fue con aquella noticia.

Los meses siguieron pasando y por alguna razón desconocida para los médicos la salud de la sacerdotisa se deterioró. Pensar que un semi-dios podría causar tanto daño a una madre humana… El dios creó una habitación especial para la sacerdotisa, esta habitación se llenaba con la energía del dios del agua y ayudaba a la sacerdotisa a cuidar y nutrir al no nacido semi-dios.

Un día de lluvia de primavera el llanto de un bebé se escuchó en la sala médica del templo. Había nacido una niña de cabello azul y ojos azules como su madre. El dios estuvo presente como el hombre pelirrojo y cargó a la niña entre sus brazos. A estas alturas todo el personal del templo conocía al pelirrojo cono el esposo de la sacerdotisa y el guardia principal del dios del agua.

La primavera había regresado y Tsubasa estaba balbuceando y gateando en el cuarto con la ventana abierta. En el patio de la sacerdotisa había un gran estanque con agua del río del templo. Su madre estaba durmiendo, era uno de esos días que estaba un poco débil. Ogawa era el encargado de cuidar de la menor.

El dios del agua regresaba de una reunión con los dioses y después de cambiar de forma fue directo a ver a su mujer y su hija, estaba contento de "volver a casa". Encontró a su mujer durmiendo y la ventana del patio abierta. A lo lejos, frente al estanque vio a Ogawa.

Ogawa había estado de pie vigilando aquel estanque por mucho tiempo. Su semblante era de genuina incredulidad y al mismo tiempo daba la sensación de que ya sabía que algo como eso podría ocurrir. En el gran estanque del jardín de la sacerdotisa del agua nadaba una pequeña criatura. Un bebé dragón. En cuanto Ogawa escuchó los inconfundibles pasos de su dios dio media vuelta y se inclinó en reverencia -Señor- detrás de él, la pequeña criatura chapoteaba y se sumergía haciendo sonidos como gruñidos.

El dios preguntó qué hacía ahí. Se suponía que Ogawa debía de cuidar de la sacerdotisa y la hija de esta. A pesar de ser un humano era capaz de estar a la altura de cualquier guerrero sagrado y en aquel tiempo era la mano derecha del dios del agua. El dios iba a volver a hablar pero un pequeño gruñido llamó su atención. Ogawa apretó sus puños al ver que el dios se dirigió al estanque.

El hombre de cabellera roja estaba sin palabras, esa criatura que se movía siseante en el agua, ese pequeño dragón azul de ojos azules - ¿Tsubasa?- el pequeño dragón de casi un metro hizo un pequeño gruñido y volteó a ver al que le llamaba. Nadó hasta la orilla del estanque y salió reptando con sus pequeñas patas. Durante ese rato estuvo haciendo sonidos con su hocico. Podría compararse con un niño divirtiéndose entre risas. Se acercó a los pies del dios del agua -¿Por qué…?- el dios palideció. Si alguien se enteraba de eso su hija sería expuesta como una aberración para los humanos y para los dioses. Solo ahora entendía el gran sacrilegio que habían cometido.

Pasaron casi dos semanas para que Tsubasa, repentinamente, volviera a ser humana. El dios no dudó en hacer algo respecto a esa forma de dragón que su hija poseía. Selló aquel dragón en la energía del río que nacía de aquel templo. Tsubasa tenía un año de haber nacido y a partir de ese día el río de ese templo albergó a un dragón de agua y Tsubasa perdió su gusto por el agua convertido ahora en temor.

Con los años pasando, el dios del agua estuvo llevando una doble vida como "el soldado del dios del agua". Todos le creyeron. No sería bueno que se supiera que Tsubasa era su hija. No quería hacerla pasar momentos desagradables.

Su esfuerzo se vendría abajo el día en que el dios de la luna lo visitó para confesarle un secreto.

El dios de la luna llevaba una reliquia, el bastón de Solomon. Le explicó al dios del agua lo que esa reliquia hacía y lo que había ocurrido milenios atrás, mientras hablaba su rostro expresaba arrepentimiento. Por desgracia el dios del fuego apareció ante ellos y destruyó al dios de la luna frente a los ojos del dios del agua. Tomó el bastón de Solomon e invocó a una gran cantidad de noise con la indicación de deshacerse del dios del agua y su sacerdotisa. No solo eso, atacó al dios del agua y le robó una parte de su energía.

Aquel día el tiempo se detuvo afuera del templo del agua hasta que todo terminó.

El dios se enfrentó a los noise y terminó por destruir gran parte de ese lado del templo, estaba seguro que igual sería capaz de detener todo eso, no importaba lo que ocurriera, no permitiría que dañaran a su familia. Hizo que el cielo se nublara y empezara a llover, la finalidad de esa lluvia era brindar energía los humanos que permanecieran ahí.

En cuanto su hija llegó a ese lugar, el temor se apoderó de su cuerpo. No podía hacer mucho si su hija lo veía usando el poder de un dios pero al enterarse de que aquella humana que había amado acababa de morir y ahora ver a su hija sangrando por la espalda también con su vida en peligro…

Después de que el dios se transformara en aquel gran dragón, los noise se fusionaron creando un gran monstruo. En seguida el dios empezó a volar y aquel gran noise también lo hizo iniciando así un combate aéreo.

Ogawa tenía que escapar rápido de ahí para poder salvar la vida de Tsubasa. En el camino rumbo a la sala médica, otros noise aparecieron, Tsubasa seguía derramando sangre y su cuerpo empezaba a tiritar. Ogawa la dejó sentada en el piso recargada contra la pared –Por favor resista un poco más- y se enfrentó a esas criaturas.

Le parecía extraño, desde que surgieron los noise había pasado mucho tiempo y justo ahora volvían a aparecer. Jamás creyó que le tocaría presenciar eso y lo más importante: no eran tantos como para decir que su dios no pudiera deshacerse de ellos con facilidad. Entonces… ¿Por qué había ocurrido todo eso? ¿Y dónde estaba el dios de la luna?

El dios del agua atacaba al gran noise y viceversa. Si las cosas seguían así el dios del agua iba a terminar muy mal herido aún si ganaba ese combate.

´Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron´

Ogawa escuchó un canto que jamás había escuchado. Esa voz que resonaba por todas partes como si proviniera del cielo era inconfundible. Volteó a ver a la joven peli-azul y la encontró inconsciente cubierta por una esfera de luz -¡TSUBASA-SAAAN!- corrió para sacarla de esa extraña luz pero apenas hizo contacto con esa esfera, esta lo repelió con una fuerte ráfaga de energía.

La esfera desapareció y ahí, de pie, estaba la joven Kazanari vistiendo una armadura sagrada de tonos azules.

Ese día surgió la nueva guerrera del dios del agua y gracias a ella aquel noise gigante fue destruido sin más problemas.

Nadie sabría qué ocurrió ahí excepto los sobrevivientes de aquel evento. Ellos tres.

Después de lo ocurrido, Tsubasa tuvo una conversación con su padre.

-¡Pudiste haberla salvado! ¡Pude haberla salvado! ¡Ella se interpuso para protegerme de esas criaturas! –

A partir de ese día ella odió a su padre y odió su propia existencia. A partir de ese día Ogawa se dedicó exclusivamente a cuidar de ella y a ser el mediador de esa familia destruida. A partir de ese día el dios del agua dejó de recibir ofrendas y a partir de ese día Tsubasa supo que era una semi-diosa, que se había convertido en portadora de una reliquia y desconocía que también se había convertido en la nueva sacerdotisa del dios del agua, todo eso sin haberlo deseado. A partir de ese día la joven peli-azul se juró se una guerrera invencible, empezando a llamarse a sí misma "un centinela".

Entre esos días desapareció de su casa y así conoció a Chris Yukine, la heredera del dios del fuego. En esos días fuera del templo también conoció a Miku Kohinata. Convivió con ese par en la casa de la pelinegra hasta que un día Ogawa fue por ella.

Al año siguiente Tsubasa conoció a una persona con una habilidad muy peculiar…

Una joven de cabello rojo y ojos del mismo color. La portadora de una reliquia inestable y por lo mismo peligrosa.

Aquella ocasión la joven mayor de cabello rojo "murió" frente a los ojos de la joven Kazanari y en cuestión de segundos "revivió" y actuó como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Este ciclo interminable…- la joven pelirroja se sobó la cabeza levantándose del piso donde yacía un enorme charco de sangre que manchaba unas grandes barras de metal en el piso -¡Oh! ¿Me… me viste?- la pelirroja empezó a sudar frio al verse al parecer descubierta.

Aquel día Tsubasa Kazanari conoció a Amou Kanade en las vías de un tren.

…

…

En el tiempo presente, mientras Miku por fin logró conciliar el sueño, en algún lugar cercano a los dos templos que comparten un altar hay una pelea callejera.

Una alta pelirroja bloquea cada golpe que una pequeña peli-naranja le intenta propinar. Llevan así un buen rato. En cuanto la pelirroja vislumbró a la joven guerrera se acercó a ella y le arrebató su reliquia haciéndola perder su armadura sagrada. Después intentó hablar con ella pero la menor parecía no querer escuchar razones y se arrojó a golpes contra la mayor.

-Mira pequeña busca-problemas – la pelirroja tenía unos cuantos raspones en la cara y en los brazos que poco a poco iban desapareciendo - no tienes oportunidad así que ya deja de forcejear y acompáñame de una buena vez- decidió que ya había sido suficiente desahogo para la joven guerrera frente a ella así que la detuvo atrapando ambos puños de la peli-naranja.

-¡No quiero! ¡Solo déjame ir!- la guerrera del sol intentó soltarse del agarre pero sabía que aquella joven frente a ella era mucho más fuerte, incluso le había quitado su reliquia sin tener que transformarse.

-Hibiki…- la pelirroja llamó el nombre de la guerrera naranja, haciendo que esta se detuviera y en silencio empezara a llorar.

-Por favor… Ya no tengo nada que perder…- la joven peli-naranja, que respondía a nombre de Hibiki, se dejó caer en sus rodillas. La pelirroja la abrazó.

Si alguien podía entender a la perfección aquella sensación de pérdida y no pertenencia a ningún lugar y no conexión con su propio dios que la joven sentía en ese momento, era ella, Amou Kanade. La guerrera que no podía morir.

Continuará…

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~(-w-)~ Yey**

 **Sé que se ha pensado mucho y sé que quienes gustan de los ships yuri lo querrán negar pero en una parte de mí, también shipeo a Shinji con Tsubasa.**

 **Este capítulo fue exclusivo de la familia Kazanari XD y vamos con el siguiente misterio XD**

 **\\(*-*)/ No se diga más que este fic es casi yuri everywhere.**

 **En otro tema:**

 **Ayrton Scar:** Gracias por esperar el siguiente cap y gracias por leer owo/

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 **-A partir de hoy… Tú eres mi sol-**

 **¬w¬/ Saludos!**

 **Autor del mal.**


	6. 05

Symphogear y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Tampoco esta cuenta de ff XD ok esa no ._.

…

…

La leyenda del dios del sol.

05: Sanación y reencarnación

Se escuchaban explosiones, cantos de los guerreros sagrados y gritos de los soldados. Aquel día el sol se había apagado repentinamente y la guerrera sagrada del dios de la sanación abrazaba protectoramente al pequeño concepto que lloraba asustado.

El templo de la sanación estaba siendo atacado y ella debía mantener a salvo a ese concepto así le costara la vida.

La guerrera de cabello rojo tenía manchas de sangre y heridas profundas en todo el cuerpo, uno de sus ojos había sido arrancado por un ataque de aquellas criaturas y el dolor era insoportable, pero debía permanecer "despierta".

El pequeño concepto que estaba entre sus brazos seguía llorando aterrado y ella solo podía decirle que todo estaría bien aun cuando ella misma no veía una salida.

…

Kanade abrió los ojos encontrando que su diosa le acababa de cubrir con una frazada pues se había quedado dormida sentada recargada en un costado del sofá donde la otra leía.

-Fufu, ¿Tachibana-san te agotó? - la diosa rio con un tono burlesco y gentil.

-M… algo así- Kanade correspondió a aquella risa – creo que descansaré un poco más si no te molesta- cerró los ojos y se volvió a acomodar.

-Para nada – la diosa, que estaba inclinada frente a su guerrera, se puso de pie y volvió a sentarse en el sofá – que tengas dulces sueños, Kanade-san– acarició aquella melena roja antes de retomar su lectura.

-Mhm, gracias, Serena- Kanade volvió a quedar dormida rápidamente. Su diosa empezó a emanar una energía que cubrió a la guerrera y continuó su lectura.

La diosa de la sanación y la reencarnación, Serena, era conocida principalmente por ser una diosa que no aceptaba ofrendas. Desde que la heredera del dios de la sanación y la diosa de la reencarnación tomó su posición como diosa anunció que ella no recibiría ofrendas. Todos los dioses sabían que el no recibir ofrendas podía generar el debilitamiento del dios y por ende perder su divinidad para recibir una pronta muerte, pero ella permaneció firme en su decisión.

A pesar de que habían pasado ya miles de años, la diosa únicamente mostró el debilitamiento de su energía sin llegar a peligrar su divinidad ni su vida. Se asumió que se debería a que era la heredera de la diosa de la reencarnación, y es que los dioses de esa línea solían pasar por la vida de forma lenta. Pero por otro lado los dioses de la línea de la sanación tenían un tiempo de vida muy corto, el más corto de todos los dioses, y Serena, siendo hija de estos dos dioses se convirtió, para su propio asombro, en una mezcla con poderes únicos en ella y su guerrera. La diosa era más débil que un guerrero sagrado, pero más resistente que cualquier otro dios.

Amou Kanade, la guerrera al servicio de tan peculiar diosa también tenía una cualidad compartida.

La diosa que disfrutaba de su lectura escuchó algunos leves quejidos provenientes de su guerrera, para calmar aquellos quejidos acarició aquella melena roja y poco a poco Kanade recuperó una respiración pausada y calmada. Solía pasar casi siempre, incluso desde antes de que Kanade fuera su guerrera… o mejor dicho, desde antes de que la joven diosa se volviera oficialmente su diosa.

Kanade había servido en un principio a los dioses de la sanación. Había servido a más de cinco dioses antes de que Serena fuera creada. Y no solo eso. Una característica de ella era que, al ser la guerrera de la sanación, su cuerpo se curaba por sí mismo a gran velocidad y esto traía un precio, la guerrera del dios de la sanación tenía un tiempo de vida "corto" a comparación de otros guerreros y sin embargo su tiempo de vida era mayor que el de su propio dios. En resumen, los guerreros de esa línea llegaban a servir a más de un dios durante su tiempo de vida. Para Kanade, ya habían pasado seis dioses antes de la joven al lado suyo.

Kanade soñaba con un evento especial en su vida, el día en que se convirtió en la guerrera de su primer dios…

…

Siendo una joven de apenas catorce años y siendo sus padres los enviados de la diosa de la música para recolectar muestras de los restos de una antigua reliquia completa, era natural que Kanade tuviera una gran admiración hacia los dioses y hacia sus guerreros. Había crecido escuchando cantos de la diosa de la música que narraban eventos heroicos de antiguos guerreros que portaron aquellas armaduras.

Kanade conoció a una niña durante un día de visita de la diosa de la música a la zona de excavación, la niña en cuestión parecía aburrida y molesta. Era claro que no había menores en ese lugar, excepto por Kanade misma. Aquel día de visita ocurrió un accidente y así Kanade entendió que aquella niña también era una diosa.

Pero no podía sentir admiración o respeto alguno por aquella niña diosa. Se quejaba por todo, ayudaba de mala gana y finalmente siempre parecía mirar a los humanos como seres despreciables. Insoportable. Aquella pequeña diosa era insoportable.

Debía admitir que le llevó su largo rato aprender a tratar con aquella diosa hasta por fin entender el por qué de sus acciones. Era la primera vez después de milenios que un dios de la sanación volvía a nacer. Era normal que la niña no supiera interactuar con los humanos si toda su vida había estado encerrada en el templo de la sanación sin sacerdotes, ni ofrendas, ni contacto con humano alguno. Resultaba que el antiguo dios de esa rama había dejado un concepto increíblemente débil que tomó miles de años en madurar por cuenta propia. Y ahora, por decisión propia la pequeña diosa había salido a conocer el mundo y sentirse útil.

Poco a poco Kanade le ayudó a mejorar su interacción con los humanos de la excavación y en cuestión de meses la diosa había formado una conexión especial con aquellos humanos. La niña decidió que esos humanos serían su nuevo séquito y le exigió a Kanade que ella fuera su sacerdotisa.

Para Kanade, cumplir los caprichos de "su" diosa era algo que siempre estaría gustosa en realizar y la idea de ser su sacerdotisa estaría honrada de cumplirla. Su pequeña diosa empezó a recibir oraciones de agradecimiento del personal de excavación. Cada día alguien la invitaba a comer en grupo, alguien le llevaba flores, alguien la invitaba a leer algún libro del tema que fuera, alguien le hablaba de los demás dioses, siempre había algo nuevo que hacer y cada día ella sonreía más al sentirse parte de ese mundo.

Las excavaciones seguían, la diosa de la música se notó sorprendida al ver el notorio cambio de actitud de la diosa más pequeña de aquel tiempo, pero más importante, informó que gracias a las excavaciones recientes había logrado por fin juntar material suficiente para materializar la primer armadura sagrada modificada, un nuevo tipo de reliquia. El modo de uso sería fácil: la reliquia ayudaría a los guerreros sagrados a controlar el poder divino adquirido de su lazo con sus dioses y para realizar la activación debían entregar un canto que resonara con las nuevas reliquias. Se sabía que las reliquias antiguas consumían la energía del usuario, provocando que los guerreros sagrados vivieran increíblemente poco, y la diosa de la música, siendo la encargada de ese proyecto para mejorar las armaduras halló una manera de contrarrestar el daño que causaba el exceso de energía divina en un humano, este método era mediante los cantos que producían los corazones de los guerreros y un material diseñado por la diosa de la música que canalizaba dichos cantos para regular la energía divina. La idea había sido aprobada por el consejo siglos atrás y por fin las nuevas reliquias estaban cerca de ser una realidad.

Kanade estaba emocionada, sería capaz de presencial el día en que las nuevas armaduras vieran la luz… Jamás pensó que, en lugar de ser la sacerdotisa de la diosa de la sanación, se convertiría en su guerrera.

Las excavaciones habían terminado, Kanade ya tenía quince años y todos ayudaban para resguardar en cofres más muestras de los restos de la armadura sagrada.

Fue en ese momento que aparecieron unas extrañas criaturas y empezaron a atacar a las personas y a destruir los contenedores de las muestras. No dio tiempo ni de pensar, frente a sus ojos los excavadores se desintegraban como ceniza después de entrar en contacto con aquellas criaturas. La diosa de la sanación no lo pensó dos veces y las enfrentó. Ella no era desintegrada pero sí que recibía daño de aquellos ataques, en poco tiempo estaba llena de raspones y heridas profundas que sanaban para volver a ser herida en alguna otra parte de su cuerpo.

La pequeña diosa ordenó a las personas que quedaban que se refugiaran, pero en lugar de eso las personas quisieron quedarse a ayudarla. Solo conocían una forma de serle útil a un dios en una situación así. El personal que quedaba se entregó a la diosa como ofrenda y Kanade dirigió la ceremonia improvisada. No eran muchos, pero al entregarse con tal devoción, esas personas brindaron suficiente energía a su diosa como para que pudiera recuperarse por completo al menos para continuar luchando.

Por alguna extraña razón esas criaturas no dejaban de aparecer y dañar los contenedores. La diosa otra vez estaba en desventaja. En un ataque sorpresa de una criatura de tamaño superior Kanade se interpuso, sabía que iba a morir y no le importó.

Había sido tan rápido… una extraña esfera de luz amarilla cubrió a la joven pelirroja en una explosión llenándola de un extraño poder y un indescriptible dolor en todo su cuerpo, tanto que empezaba a sangrar por los ojos, la boca, los oídos, la nariz… Había un ruido insoportable en su cabeza.

La pequeña diosa estaba asustada por lo que le ocurría a su amiga-sirviente y no sabía qué hacer, estaba también agotada y esas criaturas la tenían rodeada.

-Preocúpate por ti… - fueron las palabras de Kanade antes de dar un golpe certero y potente a la criatura de tamaño superior que se desintegró al instante.

Una vez destruyeron a todas esas criaturas, la diosa quiso ayudar a Kanade a curar sus heridas, pero para sorpresa de ambas, las heridas de Kanade habían empezado a sanar por sí mismas, aunque la sensación de agotamiento permanecía.

Pasaron solo dos años cuando la diosa le mostró el concepto de su heredero a Kanade y solo unos meses después la joven diosa dejó de existir, poco antes de que su concepto hubiera tomado forma física. Kanade se encargó de cuidar de aquel concepto hasta que su existencia se volvió completa y nació el nuevo dios de la sanación.

Durante el tiempo en que el nuevo dios crecía mientras Kanade había dejado de crecer, la diosa de la música los visitó en el templo de la sanación y les mostró el prototipo de la nueva reliquia. Solo había un problema, todavía no se habían realizado pruebas. Kanade se ofreció para ser el objeto de prueba para aquella armadura.

Los tres fueron al centro ceremonial del templo, el área más extensa y ahí Kanade levantó con su mano una pequeña pieza como joya, cerró los ojos y buscó en su corazón la letra de ese canto que le permitiría realizar la conexión con la armadura. Gungnir era el nombre de la antigua armadura sagrada de la que se tomaron muestras para este prototipo.

'Croitzal ronzell Gungnir zizzl' fue el primer canto de activación para la nueva generación de armaduras.

Aquella explosión de poder que experimentó Kanade la primera vez ya no fue percibida con aquella nueva reliquia.

Para el registro, la primer reliquia modificada, una reliquia que no era cien por ciento pura, equilibraba la energía divina que soportaba el guerrero sagrado y, al ser la primera, era inestable. Motivo por el que la pelirroja se cansaba demasiado rápido y no solo eso, después de usar la armadura su cuerpo quedaba con una sensación pesada y adolorida.

…

Alguien tocó la puerta de la pequeña cabaña –mi diosa- se escuchó la voz de un guardia – tiene una visita, la diosa de la luna la espera en su recinto de meditación-

-Gracias, por favor infórmale que estaré con ella en un momento-

-A la orden- se escucharon los pasos del guardia alejándose.

Serena cerró su libro y lo dejó en el buró. Se levantó y miró una vez más el rostro apacible de su guerrera. Se sonrió satisfecha por haber calmado el dolor de aquella pelirroja.

…

Finalmente Kanade servía al que seguramente sería su último dios, el sexto. A estas alturas de su vida, la conexión emocional que tenía con sus dioses era efímera, casi inexistente.

Un día su dios le mostró un nuevo concepto. Para ella eso ya era una rutina.

-Se llama Serena-

-Hm-

Pasaron los años e inesperadamente Kanade empezó a encariñarse con aquel concepto, poco a poco el concepto había tomado forma, era una niña cariñosa, gentil, bromista, deseosa de aprender de todo y en ocasiones mandona. Faltaba poco para que el concepto pudiera tomar forma física y como algo que suele decirse jamás ocurrirá, el dios de la sanación se sintió atraído por la diosa de la reencarnación.

-Esta sensación es muy humana, ¿no crees?-

-Hm-

-¿Sabes? Hemos decidido combinar nuestro poder en un solo concepto-

-¿Qué? ¿Eso se puede?-

-Somos dioses y esto creará una nueva generación, ya no existirá un dios de la sanación y ya no existirá un dios de la reencarnación, es posible que si combinamos nuestro poder, la próxima diosa podrá vivir más que yo pero también menos que ella-

-Como matar a dos pájaros de un tiro-

-Kanade, si hacemos eso tú vivirás más tiempo-

-¿Y yo para qué querría eso?- por primera vez la pelirroja se mostraba enojada ante su último dios.

-Quiero hacer una oportunidad para ti y para ella, mi heredera te adora y desde que te conozco es la primera vez que te veo tan feliz, solo cuando estás con ella-

-Pero ya no hay nada que me una a ustedes, solo el respeto pero no hay devoción, admiración, adoración… Además mi tiempo se terminará pron…- la pelirroja calló sus palabras al sentir la presencia del pequeño concepto.

-Kanade- la criatura apareció frente a los dos corriendo y sonriendo ampliamente. Al instante se arrojó a los brazos de la guerrera.

-Ah, Serena- atrapó a la pequeña y la levantó sujetándola por la cintura.

-Hola, padre- la pequeña le saludaba desde donde Kanade la tenía sujeta.

-Hola-

Pasaron unos meses cuando ocurrió la fusión de los poderes de aquellos dioses, el concepto que el dios de la sanación había creado se volvió el contenedor de aquel otro poder. La pequeña tuvo un ligero cambio de personalidad al mezclarse ambas esencias, dejó de ser bromista y mandona, a cambio se volvió recatada, femenina y muy sensible.

Poco tiempo después ocurrió el incidente donde el dios del sol fue destruido. Aquella ocasión Kanade recibió la indicación de proteger a toda costa a la hija del dios de la sanación y la diosa de la reencarnación. Lo último que supo fue que la guerrera del sol desapareció en combate y su dios fue destruido.

El concepto tomó forma física inmediatamente después de aquel evento.

Unos años después el dios de la sanación murió y con esto su heredera tomó su lugar, Serena apenas tenía diez años en el mundo físico.

El tiempo de vida de Kanade pasó y ella por un momento se sintió feliz de que su tiempo hubiera terminado.

Hubo un problema…

Su conexión con su nueva diosa no le permitió morir. Por primera vez Kanade en lugar de resignarse o alegrarse, se sintió abrumada, perdida. Adoraba a su nueva diosa pero eso no significaba que deseara vivir más tiempo. Solo quería que terminara. Pero no…

Pasaron varios milenios para que la diosa de la reencarnación dejara de existir y Kanade estuvo presente.

Su nueva conexión… no le permitiría morir. A cambio de ambos poderes divinos mezclados, por más heridas mortales e indecibles que recibiera simplemente se regeneraba a una velocidad inimaginable, se había vuelto inmortal al igual que su diosa. Ese descubrimiento se volvió un problema y una pesadilla para la pelirroja. Inmortalidad… Su diosa tenía el poder de la inmortalidad y nadie debía saberlo. A partir del día en que Serena tomó su lugar como heredera de ambos dioses, anunció que ella no recibiría ofrendas.

…

Serena salió de la cabaña y fue al encuentro de la diosa de la luna. Al entrar al recinto de meditación vislumbró a una persona sentada dándole la espalda. Aquella melena rosa era inconfundible y especial para ella.

María estaba sentada cruzando sus brazos y su pierna, tenía los ojos cerrados y golpeteaba con su índice sobre el brazo. Se le veía sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido que contrastaba con su ligera sonrisa. Se le escuchaba tararareando suavemente una canción.

-Fufu, bienvenida- un par de brazos la rodearon por el cuello tomándola por sorpresa pero más sorpresa y una descarga eléctrica sintió en su columna al escuchar esas palabras en su oreja. Abrió los ojos dejando escapar un gritito.

-Se-serena- giró un poco al sentir esos brazos separarse de ella lo suficiente para que se moviera, agarró el par de manos con las suyas y entrelazó sus dedos, se puso de pie dejando ver la diferencia de estatura entre ambas, siendo más alta la peli-rosa. Su sonrisa en ese momento era indescriptible.

Serena sonrió ante el gesto, esa joven diosa frente a ella la miraba con demasiado amor, tanto que casi le dolía – tehehe, te portas cono una joven enamorada-

María se sonrojó hasta las orejas – e-es porque soy una joven enamorada- se defendió frunciendo el ceño como diciéndole "es tu culpa".

-Lo sé – Serena acortó la distancia entre ambas dando un paso al frente – hoy llegaste un poco temprano, ¿cenarás con tu hermana? - dio un beso de bienvenida a esos labios que correspondieron gustosos.

Cada vez que Serena la besaba, María podía sentir que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, en ese momento nada podría hacerla más feliz – Sí – respondió aún con los ojos cerrados y esa sonrisa, se inclinó un poco en busca de otro beso que la otra diosa no dudó en entregar. Al abrir los ojos, María la miraba con gentileza y un fuerte deseo en sus ojos, cosa que nunca pasaba desapercibida para Serena pero que sabía ese deseo siempre era reprimido. –Pero antes de eso quería pasar a visitarte y decirte "buenas noches"-

-Fufufu – Serena cubrió su risa ocasionando que María volviera a sonrojarse pero esta vez emocionada – siempre cumpliendo tus promesas – posó sus manos en las mejillas de la peli-rosa - buenas noches, María-

-Buenas noches, Serena- María también posó ambas manos en las mejillas de la otra diosa antes de volver a besarla con un poco más de intensidad.

Había pasado casi un año desde que ambas diosas habían iniciado esa relación y, a pesar de que la peli-rosa pareciera ser la mayor, era la diosa de la sanación y la reencarnación la mayor de la relación. Fue la joven diosa de la luna quien declaró sus sentimientos a la otra diosa. Y después de tanta persistencia, Serena decidió darle una oportunidad. Nadie sabía de esa relación a excepción de la guerrera del agua y la guerrera pelirroja.

Desde que el sol desapareció, Serena había tomado un gusto especial por la luna así que con el tiempo se volvió un poco cercana al dios de la luna. Conoció a María siendo esta última apenas un pequeño concepto y desde ese momento se sintió atraída hacia ella. Durante unos miles de años Serena observó a aquel concepto que, a diferencia de ella, permanecía inmóvil como si durmiera en el interior de una esfera que sería la nueva luna. Apenas habían pasado poco más de veinte años desde que la primer hija del dios de la luna tomó forma física y a partir de ese día y hasta la fecha, Serena permaneció cerca de ella. Al principio porque María tenía una belleza que le recordaba a la luna, después porque María era una niña muy triste, distante y desconfiada. Finalmente, un día María le dijo sus sentimientos, Serena se sorprendió y en alguna parte de ella se sintió culpable así que rechazó la propuesta de la peli-rosa. María le prometió que no se rendiría hasta que Serena la aceptara. Sintiéndose cautivada por los grandes esfuerzos de la peli-rosa y el apoyo de la pelirroja, Serena por fin reveló corresponder a los sentimientos de María y así dieron inicio a aquella relación.

La joven diosa de la luna había conocido a la otra cuando la peli-rosa apenas era un bebé. Para María Serena siempre fue una hermosa joven, no había momento en su vida que la diosa de la sanación y la reencarnación no estuviera presente, desde bebé, siendo una pequeña niña, siendo una pequeña joven asustada por la perfección que su padre le exigía, siendo la heredera del título de diosa de la luna. Todavía recordaba con gracia el día en que, siendo una niña de apenas cinco años le preguntó a Serena por qué no crecía o cuando sintió por primera vez su corazón acelerarse en presencia de Serena y Kanade al ver a la pelirroja ofrecer su brazo a la diosa para bajar unos escalones. María se enojó y alejó a Kanade a empujones para ser ella quien ofreciera su brazo. Finalmente, armándose de valor gracias a las palabras de su mejor amiga y de la misma guerrera de la sanación, una noche de luna llena María confesó sus sentimientos a Serena y esta la rechazó.

Pero ahora estaban juntas, su persistencia valió la pena.

Recordar esas cosas cada vez que estaba con María era divertido.

-Tehehe-

-¿Recordaste algo gracioso?- María miraba a su novia cubrir su risita mientras ambas caminaban a la salida del templo.

-Es solo que recordé por qué es que te amo tanto-

María se sonrojó fuertemente – ¿Puedes compartirlo conmigo?- balbuceó la pregunta.

-Es mi secreto- Serena dio un ligero apretón a la mano que sostenía la suya.

-Hablando de secretos, sentí una presencia extraña en el templo de la sanación así que fui a investigar y encontré a esta chica de cabello naranja…-

-Ah, Tachibana-san-

-Tiene una energía extraña, ¿quién es su dios?- sospechaba que sería la peli-negra que estaba en su viejo templo.

-Hmmmm… - sonrió con un toque de nostalgia – un viejo amigo de mis padres –

-¿El dios del sol?-

-No se supone que sepas eso- Serena seguía sonriendo tranquila.

-Mañana temprano vendré a hablar de este tema- María miró la hora en su reloj de bolsillo, lo guardó y dio un rápido beso a su novia – otra vez, buenas noches-

-Fufu, buenas noches-

Serena permaneció de pie en la gran entrada al templo viendo a su novia alejarse en su vehículo.

Después de despedir a su novia y regresar a la cabaña, la diosa volvió a su lectura, unos minutos pasaron para que su guerrera abriera los ojos y así ambas fueron a una de las habitaciones del templo de la sanación encontrando a la guerrera naranja meditando, tal como Kanade le dijo que se quedara cuando llegaron.

…

-Creí que habías sido derrotada por los noise de aquella época. Ah… cierto, los noise son – Kanade se dejó caer en uno de los asientos de ese cuarto.

-Las criaturas a las que nos enfrentamos tiempo atrás, el dios del fuego me lo explicó- Hibiki miraba el suelo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí? Es decir, el dios al que servías…- inconscientemente apretó los puños mientras intentaba decir aquellas últimas palabras. Solo los guerreros de la sanación experimentaban eso de ver a su dios morir y dar paso a su heredero.

-Mi señor sol me hizo dormir en otra dimensión y esperar a que ella despertara-

-¿Ella?- Serena también había tomado asiento frente a la guerrera.

-La… la heredera de mi señor- esas palabras habían sido dichas con cierta amargura.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿El dios del sol tenía una heredera?! – Kanade se inclinó hacia el frente en su asiento.

-No… En aquella época… um… él apenas había creado el concepto, era una diminuta partícula de luz-

-Así que… ¿Despertaste porque la heredera de tu dios ha nacido?- Kanade regresó a su posición anterior.

Hibiki empezó a sollozar - ¿Cómo puedo amar a esa diosa si ni siquiera siento una conexión con ella? Ni si quiera siento que la conozca… Extraño a mi señor… Deseaba servirle solo a él- finalmente Hibiki lloró sin restricciones, dejando escapar su voz y todo ese dolor acumulado.

Kanade se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a la menor, acarició su cabeza y después la abrazó hasta esperar que Hibiki se calmara.

-Tachibana-san, ella sigue siendo parte del dios que adorabas, merece una oportunidad – Serena también se puso de pie y posó su mano sobre aquella melena naranja.

Un rato después la diosa sugirió que era hora de que la guerrera del sol tomara un descanso. Al día siguiente saldrían a buscar a la nueva diosa del sol.

Aquella noche Kanade se quedó en la habitación de Hibiki hasta que la menor se quedó dormida.

-Tu dios sigue sorprendiéndome incluso ahora, jamás pensé encontrar a un guerrero de nuestra antigua era en este tiempo- Kanade miraba a la joven durmiendo – Tachibana… jajaja, mi viejo amigo -

…

…

Al día siguiente, a primera hora, María ya estaba en la cocina del templo de la reencarnación preparando el desayuno para Serena y Kanade. El personal de la cocina, como siempre, miraba con emoción y admiración a la diosa peli-rosa. Era sabido en todas partes que la diosa de la luna era muy diferente al anterior dios. Ella no trataba con desprecio a los humanos, al contrario, los respetaba casi como iguales al punto en que se atrevía a hacer las cosas que normalmente un dios no haría.

Una vez terminó de preparar el desayuno y pedir opinión de sabores a los cocineros, María llevó la comida al comedor y en seguida fue a la habitación de Serena. Tocó dos veces antes de abrir la puerta y ver a su novia cambiándose de ropa siendo ayudada por la guerrera.

María solía sonrojarse hasta las orejas cuando eso pasaba y para Serena eso ya era bastante normal, una rutina.

El desayuno pasó con calma. Después fueron al cuarto de meditación y ahí Serena contó a María lo que había ocurrido y María decidió contarles que ella tenía a la diosa del sol en el viejo templo de la luna.

Acordaron llevar a la guerrera del sol al templo de la luna para reunirla con su nueva diosa. Serena estaba emocionada por conocer a la heredera del sol, seguro era una joven cálida y bondadosa como su padre.

Por su parte María informó a Tsubasa que la diosa de la sanación y la reencarnación y su guerrera llevarían a la guerrera del sol al viejo templo.

Por la tarde, Kanade y su diosa llevaron a Hibiki al antiguo templo de la luna donde María y Tsubasa las esperaban junto a la joven diosa del sol.

Kanade quedó impactada al ver a la joven peli-negra. Arrojó un silbido seguido de un ¡wow!

Hubo tiempo para todo, Kanade y Serena estaban emocionadas observando y preguntando demasiadas cosas a la joven diosa, María sonreía preocupada al ver que Miku estaba sumamente nerviosa y Tsubasa miraba junto a Hibiki aquella reunión.

-Es maravilloso tenerte de vuelta- Serena.

-Jeh, el viejo hizo un buen trabajo- Kanade.

Ambas veían con entretenimiento las reacciones de la peli-negra – ¡Ey, Hibiki! – Kanade fue por la guerrera que seguía alejada de ese ambiente al igual que Tsubasa – esa chica es encantadora jaja- señaló detrás de ella. A unos metros de distancia las dos diosas mayores animaban a la menor.

Por otra parte, en este lado estaban las tres guerreras mirando al otro trío.

-Quieras o no ella es tu diosa y debes hacerte cargo de su bienestar- Tsubasa.

-Vamos, vamos, no es del todo así, estoy segura que Hibiki-chan llegará a querer a su nueva diosa- Kanade recargó su brazo en un hombro de Tsubasa y con el índice de su otra mano picaba la mejilla de la guerrera del sol -¿verdad?-

Al notar el modo tan cercano con que Kanade trataba a Hibiki, Tsubasa sintió curiosidad -¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Gungnir- Hibiki respondió bajando la mirada.

-Hibiki, Tachibana Hibiki – habló Kanade enderezando su postura - no puedo creer que quieras seguir renegando de eso- revolvió el cabello de la guerrera naranja.

-Déjame, puedo hacerme llamar como quiera, además así me llamaba mi señor- Hibiki golpeó la mano de la pelirroja y se alejó dando un paso hacia atrás. Se veía enojada.

-Sí, por tu terquedad, no tiene nada de malo tu nombre- Kanade también empezó a molestarse, cosa que Tsubasa pudo notar con facilidad.

-Kanade- la peli-azul llamó, pero la mencionada siguió hablando.

-Y si fuera tú me sentiría orgullosa – Kanade ya preparaba un puño de energía para golpear a la peli-naranja.

-¡Kanade!- Tsubasa la jaló del brazo desequilibrándola.

-¿Qué?- respondió de mala manera para recibir un golpe en la frente.

-No empieces a destruir cosas, no estamos en tu templo- Tsubasa la empezó a regañar.

-Ah… jaja, lo siento- se disculpó sin dudarlo y se tranquilizó al instante. Esta escena sorprendió a Hibiki. Desde que conocía a Kanade siempre fue una persona con mucho temperamento. Kanade recordó que estaban frente a Hibiki así que le aclaró las cosas – Ahem, como sabes ella es la guerrera del dios del agua, se llama Tsubasa y le encanta cantar, y es ella a quien dedico mi vida ahora- Tsubasa enrojeció al escuchar eso y se quedó sin palabras.

-¿Eh?- Hibiki por su parte estaba confundida, se suponía que uno dedicaba su vida a su dios.

-Lo entenderás después, cambiando de tema- agarró a Hibiki por los hombros y la hizo mirar en dirección a las diosas -¿Lo notaste? Ella tiene la misma sonrisa gentil que tenía él y su presencia brinda la misma calidez que él. Es posible que no se parezca físicamente, pero heredó su poder y así como pasó con mis anteriores dioses, algo de la personalidad de él se habrá quedado en su existencia-

A lo lejos Miku platicaba con Serena y María, sonreía gentil y esa sensación cálida única del sol invadía aquel cuarto. Al sentirse observada, Miku volteó a ver a la peli-naranja y le sonrió con un ligero movimiento de mano. Hibiki se sorprendió, era lo mismo que hacía su dios cuando se encontraba siendo observado por la joven guerrera.

Debía intentarlo, por la devoción que tenía a su dios, debía intentarlo.

Hibiki caminó en dirección a las diosas.

-Ko-Kohinata Miku- Habló temblorosa. Desde atrás Tsubasa y Kanade la miraban satisfechas.

-Um, ¿dime?- Miku dio un ligero paso hacia atrás, todavía no sabía cómo reaccionar con esa chica.

Hibiki se inclinó en reverencia alarmando a la peli-negra y provocando una risita por parte de Kanade y Serena. María permaneció callada animando en silencio a la pequeña guerrera, Tsubasa parecía estar igual.

-¿Hibiki-san?- Miku se acercó un poco a la guerrera.

-A-a partir de hoy…- Hibiki permaneció inclinada frente a la peli-negra, tragó con dificultad antes de decir esas palabras – Tú eres mi sol – levantó la cabeza y miró aquellos ojos verdes, todavía sentía que quería desviar la mirada y salir corriendo, pero debía intentarlo. A pesar de que sabía que eso solo le causaría dolor, se iba a esforzar por su antiguo dios y su deseo de "familia" con el que había creado a esa joven peli-negra – de hoy en adelante y hasta el final de mis días, dedicaré mi vida a ti-

…

…

Primero era una niña de cabello negro agarrando su mano, luego era la misma niña un poco más grande abrazándola. A veces reía y a veces lloraba. Ahora era la misma niña comiendo con ella en una pequeña mesa, había una mujer con ellas. Nuevamente esa niña y ella escuchando a aquella mujer cantando. Esa niña ahora era una hermosa jovencita, otra vez estaba agarrando su mano, otra vez la acompañaba, se veía comiendo junto a ella y hablar de algo. Aquella hermosa sonrisa… y aquellos hermosos ojos verdes…

La veía sonrojarse al sentir sus manos acariciar aquella tersa piel, casi podía sentir su propio corazón acelerado. Podía escuchar unos suaves gemidos complacidos y las manos de aquella blanca piel atraerla más. Podía ver una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en aquella chica, y podía ver sus propias manos recorrer cada parte de aquel cuerpo con una delicadeza y una urgencia que jamás había experimentado…

Veía la lluvia caer por una ventana pequeña y veía a aquella chica desprender una tenue luz. La veía acercarse a ella y abrazarla, la veía tan llena de un algo en sus ojos…

La veía llorando, temblando al otro lado de una celda. Veía muchos guardias y escuchaba un canto…

La joven heredera del fuego estaba soñando, moviéndose inquieta en su cama.

"-Chris-chan - ", aquella gentil sonrisa… "- Chris-chan –", aquel suave cuerpo… "-Es como si todo el tiempo estuviera envuelta entre tus braz…- ".

Chris despertó y se sentó estrepitosamente en su cama, esos extraños sueños otra vez la estaban molestando. Su respiración era agitada y su cuerpo estaba temblando cubierto en sudor. Su cuarto parecía un horno.

-¿Qué me está pasando?- puso sus manos en su cara, cerraba los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que apretaba su mandíbula. Deseaba algo y no sabía qué era, pero tenía la sensación de que, si encontraba a esa persona, fuese quien fuese, tal vez esa extraña sensación pudiera calmarse.

"-Chris-chan-", volvió a recordar esa voz y esa sonrisa.

-¡AAAGH!- revolvió su cabello con desesperación. Se levantó de la cama y cambió su ropa rápidamente para salir de su cuarto. A paso veloz salió del templo del fuego y sin saber por qué empezó a caminar rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad. Inconscientemente dirigiéndose al templo del sol.

"-Chris-chan-", volvió a escuchar aquella suave voz.

-¡Kh! ¡Ah maldición!- golpeó la pared de un edificio, empezaba a tambalearse, aquella sensación en su cabeza se estaba volviendo insoportable.

"- … así me cueste la vida… -", escuchó su propia voz y siguió caminando apretando su mandíbula. Había una sensación nauseabunda en su estómago.

"-¿Cómo lo haces ahora?-", una vez más escuchó aquella voz y se agarró la cabeza intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse de pie.

"-… Continúa… -", otra vez aquella voz y aquella mirada enamorada.

"-… Te prometo que te salvaré…-", otra vez su propia voz y aquellos ojos llorosos.

-¡AAAAAH YA CÁLLATE!- golpeó con todas sus fuerzas aquella pared lesionándose la mano. Unos trozos del muro cedieron generando una hendidura en la pared.

Se escucharon voces y en seguida unos guardias vistiendo los uniformes del templo de la luna la rodearon, al identificar a la chica se inclinaron en reverencia sin saber qué hacer en una situación así.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- abriéndose paso entre los guardias apareció una guerrera portando una armadura de tonos verdes. Al identificar a la persona que había causado el alboroto se sorprendió dejando escapar un gritito - ¡Chris-senpai!-

Chris volteó a verla, estaba con la mirada perdida y unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas – Por favor… haz que se calle – dijo casi en forma de súplica antes de desmayarse frente a Kirika.

Habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde que el padre de Chris había estado borrándole la memoria día tras día. Un nuevo avance para el dios del fuego era que poco a poco los recuerdos de aquella chica habían empezado a desaparecer por sí solos de la memoria de su hija, sin embargo… cada vez que estos regresaban lo hacían de súbito y fragmentados.

Continuará…

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~(-w-)~ Yey**

 **Chris ¿qué estaba soñando? XDDD**

 **Apuesto a que a pesar de estar escrito en el summary, nadie lo esperaba :v**

 **María está de tortolita con Serena XD**

 **Y aquí Tsubasa y Kanade tienen algo ewe**

 **En otro tema:**

Yey, Release the spyce anime TwT lo esperaba tanto.

Si alguien ve Moonlinght garden Q.Q el florecer de Dohwa me genera sentimientos encontrados XDDDX

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 **Por fin aparece Shirabe y Chris vuelve a escena.**

 **¬w¬/ Saludos!**

 **Autor del mal.**


	7. 06

Symphogear y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

…

…

La leyenda del dios del sol.

06: Días de paz / entre la multitud

Hacía mucho frio, su cuerpo tiritaba y ella por fin empezaba a recuperar el conocimiento. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que llamó su atención era un cielo estrellado con la luna menguante como techo - ¿Qué…? ¿Dónde estoy?- Chris intentó incorporarse en la suave cama donde estaba recostada hasta que un par de manos la detuvo de su acción.

-¡Aaah! ¡Chris-senpai, no te levantes!- Kirika estaba al lado suyo intentando que la peli-blanca volviera a recostarse. La joven guerrera vestía su pijama y una bufanda de color verde y negro.

-¡¿Hah?! ¿Qué hago aquí?- preguntó todavía más confundida al ver que estaba en una de las muchas habitaciones de descanso de la segunda heredera de la luna. Una habitación blanca y fría con un techo transparente.

-¿No lo recuerdas? – se escuchó una suave voz detrás de Kirika. En un asiento al otro lado de ese cuarto, cerca de la salida, estaba la hermana menor de María también vestida con su pijama – Kiri-chan te encontró afuera de nuestro templo antes de que te desmayaras – la joven de largo cabello negro se puso de pie y abrió la puerta – ahora que has despertado será mejor que regreses a donde perteneces. Kiri-chan me iré a dormir, no tardes mucho - al irse el lugar quedó en silencio.

-¿Oye, estás segura que no hice nada que la hiciera tratarme así?- Chris intentando sentarse nuevamente.

-Ah… jajaja… jah… la verdad ya no sé- Kirika rascaba su cabeza. Era verdad que desconocía del motivo por el que su amada diosa tuviera un trato tan frío con la que meses atrás era su admirada senpai – pero… - tomó una actitud seria – senpai, ¿en serio no te sientes extraña o diferente?- empezaba a sospechar de una posible razón.

Chris ya se había levantado de la cama y arreglaba sus ropas - ¿Otra vez? Ya te dije que me encuentro bien, soy una diosa – respondió con ese acostumbrado tono de voz.

-Pero… - Kirika cerró los ojos como si la regañaran – es en serio, en serio, lo que sea, ¿no hay algo que te moleste?-

-¡Agh! Para empezar ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- preguntó empezando a sonar molesta.

-¡Hiii! – una vez más se sintió regañada – ¿Y yo cómo voy a saber? Cuando me fui a asomar tú ya estabas ahí a punto de desmayarte – respondió sudando frío.

-Y eso es lo que no te creo – Chris la señaló acusadoramente – se supone que debería estar durmiendo en mi cuarto porque mañana mi padre y yo saldremos a probar maniobras con la reliquia en campo abierto – cruzó los brazos molesta porque estaba fuera de casa y la salida con su padre era algo muy importante para ella – nunca se sabe cuándo pueda aparecer aquella amenaza-

-Pero hasta estabas llorando – Kirika, ingenua al hablar, se arrepentiría de decir eso.

Chris, roja como tomate, la fulminó con la mirada, y en seguida el cuarto frio se llenó de un calor insoportable para la joven guerrera - ¡Waaah! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, pero es la verdad!- la menor rápidamente intentó quitarse la bufanda y desabrochar su pijama

-Tch – el calor extremo desapareció poco a poco luego de que Chris saliera del cuarto, detrás de ella caminaba Kirika volviendo a cubrirse el cuello con la bufanda. Ambas continuaron caminando.

El nuevo templo de la luna era un lugar demasiado frio. En especial la sección dedicada a la segunda heredera de la luna. Todo el personal siempre vestía ropas un tanto abrigadoras, eso incluía a Kirika. Las únicas que se veían cómodas con ese ambiente eran las hermanas y los dioses del fuego y el agua.

-Senpai-

-Hm…-

-Antes de que te desmayaras me dijiste: "por favor, haz que se calle" – Kirika apretó sus puños, nunca había visto a Chris así y siendo su admirada senpai, obviamente se sentía inútil al no poder ayudarle – te veías como si estuvieras sufriendo demasiado… por favor, sea lo que sea, si ahora no lo recuerdas o si no quieres decirlo, no dejes que te lastimen, un adulto que abusa de un menor para experimentar con él no es un verdadero – sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por alguien más.

-Vaya, Chris, no esperaba encontrarte aquí a esta hora – rumbo a la salida del templo, Chris y Kirika se toparon con María que acababa de regresar luego de salir casi todo el día sin decir a dónde iría.

-María- Chris saludó a la otra diosa – um, sí, yo tampoco esperaba estar aquí – dijo mirando a otro lado – como sea, ya regreso con mi padre, y Kirika no sé de qué adultos hables pero ningún humano es rival para mí – Chris empezó a caminar despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano – lo que haya sido, gracias y nos vemos en la escuela –

-¿Pasó algo?- María se paró al lado de la guerrera mientras la otra diosa se marchaba.

-Ah… no sabría decir qué pasó exactamente-

-Jaja, tratándose de ella estoy segura de que nunca se sabe qué pasa exactamente – María y Kirika caminaron al interior del templo – Kirika, ¿Por qué hay una hendidura en uno de los muros de afuera? –

-Ah, eso fue Chris-senpai- respondió con una gota de sudor.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?-

-Heh… - sonrió monótona – ni siquiera ella sabe –

-Jajaja, esa chica es muy interesante –

Dentro del templo Kirika fue a la cocina a pedir que fuera servida la cena mientras María iba por su hermana.

-Shirabe ya regresé-

-María, bienvenida-

La menor de las diosas corrió al encuentro de la otra y se detuvo frente a frente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Muy bien, Kiri-chan me ayudó a liberar un poco de energía- la peli-negra sonrió un poco sonrojada pero muy contenta.

-Síp, suficiente con eso, me basta con saber que estás bien- acarició la cabeza de su hermana – ahora vayamos a cenar, Kirika nos debe estar esperando-

Ambas diosas fueron al comedor donde en efecto Kirika ya les esperaba.

Era casi diario que Shirabe esperara a María para cenar juntas ya que siendo su hermana mayor la diosa oficial de la luna, casi todo el día estaba ocupada en alguna cosa dentro o fuera del templo y Shirabe casi no salía de ese lugar.

Después de la cena y una larga plática donde Shirabe y Kirika le contaban a María lo que habían hecho en todo el día, las tres se retiraron. María fue a la sala de meditación planeando las enseñanzas de toda una semana que daría a la diosa del sol y a su guerrera, cosa que había estado haciendo con Serena desde que reunieron a Miku y Hibiki.

Por otra parte, la joven diosa heredera de la luna y su guerrera fueron a la habitación que compartían, estando ahí Kirika se despojó de su ropa al igual que Shirabe y así ambas se durmieron en un abrazo quedando Shirabe en una especie de trance mientras Kirika cerraba con fuerza sus ojos y apretaba su mandíbula. Una esfera de luz cubrió a ambas encerrándolas en una especie de luna artificial miniatura. Cuando hacían eso, se volvía un sufrimiento para el cuerpo de Kirika, sin embargo ese sufrimiento ella siempre estaba dispuesta a soportarlo por el bien de su amada diosa y el poder descomunal que era incapaz de contener. Un secreto del templo de la luna.

"Un adulto que abusa de un menor para experimentar con él no es un verdadero padre".

Kirika recordó esas palabras que dijo a su senpai. Su amada Shirabe y la diosa de la luna eran el mejor ejemplo que la portadora de igalima tenía para respaldar esas palabras.

…

…

Ya era el día siguiente y tal como Chris dijo, ella y su padre fueron con algunos guardias a campo abierto para probar la armadura del fuego.

Desde que aquella chica y la guerrera del sol escaparon, Chris se juró encontrarlas y destruirlas. Su padre estaba más que complacido con esa determinación.

Había una cosa que ni Chris ni su padre sabían, un pequeño error de programación. Al ser Miku el objetivo eliminado de los recuerdos de Chris, era lógico que también la borraría de sus recuerdos más recientes. Los recuerdos que tenía de Hibiki, por otra parte, eran claros.

Desde que los recuerdos de la heredera del fuego fueron modificados, su rutina cambió abruptamente. La chica entrenaba en las madrugadas, iba a la escuela, regresaba para entrenar en las tardes hasta anochecer, por la noche iba al laboratorio a sus revisiones de rutina y finalmente descansaba. En cada entrenamiento su padre estaba presente, recordándole que no podían permitir que aquella falsa diosa y aquella guerrera destruyeran la paz que tanto trabajo había costado a los dioses conseguir. El dios del fuego le recordaba cada día que dependía de ella mantener esa paz, y Chris le creía ciegamente.

En las pruebas en campo abierto, Chris solía enfrentar unas criaturas extrañas que su padre comandaba mediante una especie de bastón. Nunca le preguntó por ese artefacto, tampoco le pareció extraño.

…

…

Esa misma mañana en el viejo templo de la luna, Miku tenía ya unos minutos despierta, había estado mirando el cielo por la ventana de aquel cuarto. Todavía se veía un poco oscuro pero unas cuantas nubes ya empezaban a bañarse de leves tonos rojizos dando a conocer que estaba "amaneciendo". Volteó a su costado en la cama individual. Al lado estaba la guerrera naranja durmiendo apacible, Miku rio suavemente al escuchar a Hibiki balbucear algo y después moverse en su lugar acurrucándose hacia la pelinegra. La joven diosa no pudo evitar pensar en Chris y como siempre al despertar se encontraba rodeada por los cálidos brazos de la peliblanca, tal vez era así como Chris la veía cada mañana, acurrucándose más cerca hacia ella, tal como ahora lo hacía Hibiki hacia Miku, y al final Chris terminar por acercarla y abrazarla para despertarla.

Miku se agarró contra las sábanas casi escondiendo toda su cara debajo de estas, cada día sin Chris aumentaba un vacío que se había estado formando, cada día sin su novia era un día que deseaba recuperarla y sin embargo ahí estaba ella, siendo protegida por esa joven peli-naranja que la aclamaba cono su diosa. La joven diosa se movió en su lugar recostándose de costado mirando a Hibiki. Por alguna razón podía percibir de Hibiki una sensación que la tranquilizaba, como la sensación que le transmitía su madre.

Ya era hora de levantarse así que tocó el hombro de la peli-naranja y movió suavemente para despertarla – Hibiki, ya amaneció-

-Mmm… - la mencionada se removió en la cama y al abrir los ojos encontró aquellos ojos color verde mirarla con cariño – wehehe buenos días, Miku- la abrazó efusivamente llenándose de ese aroma a sol y esa calidez que solo la joven pelinegra podía emanar.

Después de levantarse y arreglarse fueron a desayunar, Miku preparó el desayuno mientras Hibiki acomodaba la mesa. Pasaron un rato más platicando de cualquier cosa, como casi siempre, Hibiki narraba historias de su dios y Miku escuchaba atenta. A cierta hora Miku se iba a meditar al jardín, actividad que María le recomendó para que aprendiera a estar en sincronía con sus poderes de diosa, ahí Hibiki permanecía cuidando de ella, aunque en realidad era más algo como "mirándola", después de todo, al menos en esos momentos sabía que nada malo podía pasar. La diosa de la luna le explicó que ese viejo templo estaba protegido por una potente barrera.

Poco a poco la guerrera del sol había empezado a desarrollar afecto por su nueva diosa. Era aún más gentil que su antiguo sol a pesar de no ser igual de fuerte – mi radiante sol- a veces Hibiki soltaba esas calladas palabras al ver a Miku meditando a la distancia. La joven guerrera desconocía que últimamente había empezado a ser más como cuando estaba con su antiguo dios.

No.

Ella jamás habría llamado así a su antiguo dios.

Hibiki se sonrió sumamente contenta. Hasta ahora, esa chica frente a ella representaba el deseo de su dios y era hermoso, justo como su dios la imaginó.

Hibiki cerró los ojos y también se puso a meditar.

 **-Vivirás con ella en este lugar, aquí nadie podrá descubrirlas, al menos por ahora-**

Recordó las palabras de la diosa de la luna la noche que las dejaron en ese lugar.

 **-Puedes llamarme Gungnir-**

Recordó el modo frío en que se presentó.

 **-Pero escuché que tu nombre es Hibiki-**

Recordó la expresión de confusión de la peli-negra, en seguida volvió a sonreír todavía recordando.

 **-Hibiki es un bonito nombre. Puedes llamarme Miku-**

La primer sonrisa que recibió de su nueva diosa la hizo borrar de su rostro al instante el ceño fruncido.

Hibiki dejó escapar una risita todavía meditando.

 **-Miku… mi señor eligió ese nombre-**

Recordó cómo el semblante de su nueva diosa se iluminó al saber eso.

En los primeros días había sido muy difícil para la guerrera del sol aprender a convivir con su joven diosa, y es que Miku siempre estaba haciendo algo de humanos: cocinando, limpiando el lugar, sembrando plantas, lavando ropa. Hibiki sabía que un dios no hacía esas cosas, eso solía hacerlo el personal correspondiente. Pero no había y Miku en realidad ni lo tomaba en cuenta. Era como si no fuera consciente de su posición como diosa. La peli-naranja se ofreció a realizar todas aquellas labores con tal de que su diosa no hiciera esas cosas pero Miku la rechazó en cada intento. Al final, Hibiki le pidió que al menos la dejara ayudarle y solo así Miku aceptó.

Pasando apenas un par de meses de convivencia, una noche Hibiki encontró a Miku sentada en el sofá, dormida. La guerrera acababa de terminar su sesión de entrenamiento diario así que rápido fue a darse una ducha y regresó por su diosa para llevarla a la cama. Una vez se aseguró que Miku estaba cómoda decidió entregar una pequeña ofrenda a su diosa. Realizó un canto, el mismo que la madre de Miku solía cantarle, y agarró la mano de la peli-negra, en seguida una suave luz rodeó a ambas. Luego de un rato, Hibiki decidió que también ella debía dormir un rato así que se acostó al lado de su diosa- buenas noches, mi sol- por primera vez sonrió al decir esas palabras en aquella nueva era.

…

…

Era medio día y Kirika se dirigía a la sala médica del templo de la luna. Movía sus brazos con demasiado dolor, sus pasos eran arrastrados y estaba pálida. Al llegar a la sala el médico la saludó y ella se desplomó en la camilla de siempre. En seguida el personal que ya estaba listo para la acción la empezó a conectar a cables antes de llevarla a una especie de cápsula de cristal donde la joven Akatsuki descansó mientras ese cristal hacía su trabajo absorbiendo la energía del cuerpo de la rubia y regenerando las células destrozadas.

En otra parte del templo, Shirabe dormía tranquila con su pijama puesta.

En otra parte del mismo templo, María leía un pergamino que Serena le había entregado unos días atrás.

Por la tarde Kirika salió de la cápsula y fue a buscar a Shirabe, la encontró en el estudio haciendo su tarea.

Poco después María entró al estudio informándoles que saldría al templo de Serena.

Las menores sonrieron de manera cómplice, sabían que María y aquella diosa tenían una relación. Sin embargo, ese no era el motivo de la visita de María, al menos no ese día. Pero eso era algo que no debían saber.

…

…

Cierto día en la escuela, Kirika pidió a Chris ayuda con algo de extrema importancia, una misión de vida o muerte. Chris emocionada decidió ayudar a su kouhai. Kirika la citó un fin de semana en cierto lugar. Le dijo que debía ir con ropa cómoda porque seguramente caminarían demasiado o tal vez incluso correrían.

Era el día indicado por Kirika, Chris iba con ropa cómoda para correr si era necesario, iba disfrazada como un civil cualquiera, tenía tenis, un short, una blusa y una gorra. Kirika estaba sorprendida al ver a su senpai vestida con ropas que no fueran de marca ni del estilo acostumbrado por la heredera del fuego. Es más, ese día Chris no llevaba su emblema del fuego. Si todo iba bien ella podría pasar desapercibida por el resto de las personas de ese lugar.

Ese lugar: un gran, gran mercado.

Aquel día Chris salió a caminar con Kirika para buscar un regalo de cumpleaños para Shirabe. Esa era la misión súper importante, de vida o muerte. Para Kirika sería de muerte porque Chris la miraba de forma asesina.

Chris ya se empezaba a quejar por el largo rato que su kouhai ya le había hecho caminar y ahora la llevaba a una zona donde había demasiadas personas, había muchos mercaderes y muchos objetos raros y viejos en venta. A Shirabe le encantaba coleccionar cosas raras y antiguas, motivo por el que buscaban el regalo en ese lugar.

Al otro lado de aquella aglomeración de mercaderes estaban Miku y Hibiki mirando y preguntando por todo lo que veían, unos metros detrás de ellas estaban Kanade y Tsubasa como guardaespaldas.

Miku ya llevaba mucho tiempo encerrada en el templo de la luna y Hibiki solicitó una audiencia con la diosa de la luna y la diosa de la sanación y la reencarnación. La audiencia se dio en la sala bebiendo té y comiendo galletas hechas por María. Las diosas pensaron que no sería mala idea siempre y cuando Miku y Hibiki estuvieran protegidas.

Les fue entregada una especie de amuleto con el que tanto la diosa como la guerrera ocultaban su energía divina y por seguridad Kanade y Tsubasa las acompañarían.

Chris ya estaba desesperada, la gente se juntaba más. Para calmarse empezó a tarararear una melodía. Poco a poco una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Senpai, mira- Kirika le mostraba cada posible candidato a obsequio.

Miku empezó a sentir una calidez inconfundible solo que un poco suave y débil, su pecho empezaba a sentir un gentil calor pero sabía que esa persona no estaba ahí así que el simple hecho de sentir eso en su pecho la hizo sonreír. Tarde o temprano, de una u otra manera, ella iba a recuperar lo que le fue arrebatado.

-¿Hm? ¿Miku?-

-Hehe-

"Chris-chan" pensó todavía caminando junto a Hibiki.

En otra parte de ese mercado Chris escuchó que alguien le llamó. Instintivamente volteó en busca de alguien, no supo por qué pero empezó a caminar hacia una dirección en particular.

-¿Chris senpai?, ¿encontraste algo?-

-N… no, es solo…- dejó de caminar restándole importancia a aquel llamado misterioso – creí que alguien me había llamado – dio vuelta para regresar con Kirika.

En el otro lado Miku volvió a pensar en su peli-blanca.

Chris volvió a escuchar que alguien le llamó así que esta vez corrió hacia aquella dirección, dejó atrás a Kirika y entre empujones se hizo paso por la multitud.

-¿Miku?- Hibiki percibió un leve rastro de energía divina llegando a su diosa, era insignificante pero el significado de eso sorprendió a la joven guerrera.

-¿Sí?- Miku volteó a ver a su acompañante.

Kanade y Tsubasa estaban distraídas mirando algunos objetos.

Hibiki pidió a Miku que la acompañara fuera de ese lugar. Miku no objetó y la siguió. En el camino un objeto en venta en uno de los establecimientos llamó la atención de la peli-negra así que se detuvieron.

Chris corría en busca de aquello que la llamaba, Kirika le perdió alcance cuando muchas personas se aglomeraron en el puesto frente a ella. En uno de los establecimientos fue interceptada por un par.

-Se-senpai- se detuvo agitada. Frente a ella estaban Tsubasa y Kanade.

-Yukine- Tsubasa le sonrió como cuando encuentras a alguien sin esperarlo – qué sorpresa encontrarte en un lugar así-

-Sí… bueno, vine con Kirika- se limpió un poco de sudor.

-Jajaja, ¿y ya la perdiste?- Kanade se burló para después saludarla con un movimiento de mano.

-No… um, buscaba algo- Chris miraba en todas partes.

-¿En un lugar como este?- Tsubasa esperaba la siguiente respuesta, realmente no sabía dónde estaban Miku y Hibiki, solo sabía que la guerrera del sol la llevó afuera de ese lugar por algún motivo de seguridad y ahora entendía por qué.

-Ahm, no fue nada, creo que regresaré con Kirika, diviértanse en su cita- se despidió regresando por donde había llegado.

-Jajaja, claro, nos divertiremos, ve con cuidado, flamitas- Kanade.

-¡Que no me llames así!- Chris continuó su camino.

A la salida de ese mercado, Miku y Hibiki caminaban de regreso al templo de la sanación donde habían acordado encontrarse si acaso se separaban. Miku llevaba en sus manos una pieza de joyería, era un anillo con el emblema del sol.

Continuará…

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~(-w-)~ Yey**

 **Que atrevida la manera de dormir de Shirabe.**

 **Próximo capítulo:**

Al regresar al templo, al cenar, al acostarse, antes de dormir. El solo hecho de saber que la volvería a ver la llenaba de una extraña emoción.

 **¬w¬/ Saludos!**

 **Autor del mal.**


	8. 07

Symphogear y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

u.u Fue día de muertos y no pude robarme las ofrendas

u.u Hubo posadas y no obtuve aguinaldos

u.u Terminaron Release the Spyce y Zombieland Saga (e.e creo que terminó)

ewe Quiero hacer un omegaverse

XD Mi frase favorita de fin de año es "No man on earth knows what yuri is really like" eso aliviana mi corazón XDD

…

…

La leyenda del dios del sol.

07: Calidez perdida (primera parte)

El dios del fuego caminaba a paso veloz por un pasadizo secreto, se veía enojado, confundido, preocupado. Su sacerdote le informó que la energía del sol que estaba secretamente resguardada había disminuido.

-¡Señor!- el sacerdote caminaba lo más rápido que podía para darle alcance -Señor por favor – y cuando parecía que podría alcanzarlo una fuerte ráfaga de calor lo empujaba generándole quemaduras en la piel.

-"¿Cómo pasó esto? Se supone que yo controlo este poder…"- pensaba buscando alguna respuesta a esa pregunta. No había manera alguna de que "eso" pudiera ocurrir sin que él se diera cuenta.

El dios del fuego entró a una habitación fuertemente reforzada por su energía de fuego. En el interior de aquella habitación había una gran esfera de luz fuertemente comprimida. Era como un pequeño sol.

El dios observó ese pequeño sol, su sacerdote detrás de él empezó a soltar fuertes alaridos mientras ardía envuelto en potentes llamas azules. El dios del fuego estaba histérico, todo él ardía en las mismas llamas azules -¡Maldita sea!-

Alguien, de alguna manera se había hecho de la energía del sol, era obvio, la nueva diosa debía haber hallado la manera de recuperar el poder del sol pero -¿Cómo lo hizo?-

No iba a permitir que eso por lo que luchó tanto tiempo le fuera arrebatado por aquella joven diosa. No iba a esperar más. Esta vez se aseguraría de que no quedara rastro alguno de ella.

…

…

Era un día soleado.

Tsubasa y Miku habían salido a caminar con Hibiki y María en un enorme parque. En una parte del recorrido María y Hibiki se separaron de las otras dos al intentar atrapar un conejito para Shirabe. En ese momento Tsubasa y la joven diosa caminaban en un gran puente de madera.

-Jeje, todavía no me creo que Maria-san sea la diosa de la luna- Miku cubría su risa, Tsubasa negaba con la cabeza también riendo.

-Puede parecer muy madura pero en momentos como este puedes ver con facilidad su vulnerabilidad. Mientras nadie más lo sepa no tengo que preocuparme –

-Perdón por la pregunta pero… ¿Maria-san no tiene un guerrero sagrado?-

-No, su padre tampoco tenía uno, en reali- Tsubasa dejó de hablar al instante.

-¿Tsubasa-san?- Miku dio unos pasos para quedar a la par de la mayor. La expresión de preocupación y sorpresa en los ojos de la peli-azul era una que jamás había visto. Al dirigir su mirada en dirección a eso que parecía haber asustado a la guerrera, incluso Miku quedó pasmada.

Al otro lado de ese puente, Chris caminaba mirando los peces que pasaban debajo, se le veía tranquila y sonriente.

Por un momento el pecho de Miku pareció presionarse. Aquella cabellera que se movía ligeramente con el viento, y esa sonrisa… y esos ojos…, mismos que en ese momento se clavaron en los ojos azules de Tsubasa. Era ella, de verdad era ella.

Miku sitió el impulso de correr y abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a esa peli-blanca, deseaba decirle cuánto la había extrañado, deseaba decirle tantas cosas… Apenas iba a dar un paso al frente cuando sintió la mano de Tsubasa sujetar su muñeca - ¿Tsubasa-san?-

…

En otro lado del parque Hibiki y María habían estado siguiendo sigilosamente a un conejito café, cuando creyeron que lo tenían acorralado, pues se había metido a un hueco en la tierra, descubrieron que había más conejitos, más pequeños. Dieron un pesado suspiro para después alejarse silenciosamente y sentarse en el pasto.

-Jejeje, convivir con ustedes de esta forma es muy divertido- Hibiki se recostó en el pasto mientras María cubría su risita ante el comentario – en mi época, el dios de la luna era muy reservado incluso entre los mismos dioses-

-¿Cómo era mi padre en aquel tiempo?- María había hecho esa pregunta genuinamente interesada en saber de su antecesor y su época de juventud. Tal vez si sabía un poco más de él desde un punto de vista diferente a lo que leía en los pergaminos se podría sentir más cercana a él o entender por qué su padre estaba tan obsesionado con ser un "héroe" y con experimentar con ella y su hermana para ser diosas más poderosas.

-Eh, era el dios más joven en aquel tiempo, jejeje, y su luna era la luna más hermosa y brillante que hubiera existido, era un joven dios orgulloso y recto. Admiraba demasiado a la diosa de la música, siempre estaba hablando de lo increíble que era ella. ¿Sabías que la diosa de la música creó el sistema de cantos de activación para las armaduras sagradas? En realidad, ella inventó las primeras armaduras sagradas. Jeje, el dios de la luna siempre fue muy excéntrico, a pesar de ser un dios, él siempre portaba la armadura sagrada de la luna. Ah, ¿lo sabías? El armadura de la luna era la única diferente de las demás –

-¿Ah sí?

\- Sí, nunca lo vi en acción pero el dios de la luna siempre la llevaba con él a todas partes-

-¿Cómo era esa armadura?-

-Hmmmm, más que una armadura era como un arma o un instrumento de invocación, algo así tengo entendido. Ah, eso lo supe por otros guerreros sagrados y algunos cantos de la diosa de la música-

-¿Cantos?-

-Sí, ¿la diosa de la música no realiza cantos para los mortales durante las festividades anuales a nuestros dioses?-

-Um, Hibiki- María jamás había escuchado de festividades para honrar a los dioses, solo sabía de rituales para ofrendas- En esta era no existe algo como las festividades para los dioses, solo hay ceremonias de ofrendas y… la diosa de la música… - María miró el cielo, después continuó hablando – solo se le ve en las reuniones del consejo y en sus ceremonias de ofrendas –

-¿Eeeeh? pero a ella le encantaba convivir con los mortales, siempre estaba haciendo algo con ellos-

…

Tsubasa estaba lista para lo que pudiera ocurrir, no despegó la vista de aquella peli-blanca que al instante sonrió genuinamente contenta y corrió al encuentro de la peli-azul. Tsubasa esperaba el ataque así que dio un paso al frente y ocultó a Miku detrás de ella.

-¡Senpai!- Chris llegó a unos pasos frente al par, con una sonrisa sincera que tanto la peli-negra como la peli-azul reconocían - ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que tu dios y mi padre tuvieron una reunión hoy-

-Yukine – le sonrió ocultando lo mejor posible su preocupación –Ogawa se puede encargar de eso-

-Jajaja, ¿estás escapando de tus deberes? No me digas que tienes una cita con Kanade-

-¿Eh? –Por un momento Tsubasa titubeó y se sonrojó hasta las orejas- N-no, vine con María-

-¿María está aquí? Ahora entiendo por qué el agua se comporta extraño jajaja-

Todo ese rato Miku escuchaba atenta cada vez que Chris hablaba. Escuchar su risa, cuánto había extrañado eso. Con cautela se asomó detrás del hombro de Tsubasa, solo quería ver ese rostro y verificar que era su amada peli-blanca.

-¿Hm?- Chris reaccionó al sentir que alguien la miraba, por un instante fugaz sus ojos se encontraron con los de la persona detrás de su senpai – Ah, oye, no sabía que había alguien más, me hubieras dicho – Chris sabía que Tsubasa no era una persona que tuviera muchas amistades pero definitivamente aquella persona detrás de la peli-azul no le parecía conocida. Dio un paso al frente para saludar a la persona detrás de Tsubasa pero la mayor fue más rápida y la interceptó obstruyendo la vista de Chris.

-Yukine, te veré en la escuela- empujaba a Miku por la espalda, Chris parecía confundida por la reacción de su senpai. Salió de ese pensamiento al escuchar la suave voz de aquella joven diciéndole un "hasta luego". Por impulso y una sensación de miedo a perder algo Chris alcanzó al par y agarró la muñeca de aquella joven de corto cabello negro.

Tsubasa estaba a punto de interferir en el agarre de la peli-blanca pero Chris no hizo nada, su mano seguía sujetando con firmeza el brazo de aquella joven peli-negra pero sin señas de hostilidad. El corazón de Miku se sobresaltó al percibir el inconfundible calor de su novia. Era inevitable, volteó a ver a esa persona que la detenía.

Tan confundida como las otras dos, Chris miró su propia mano para después mirar los ojos de esa chica que estaba con Tsubasa. Al instante se sonrojó, soltó la muñeca de la peli-negra y entre tartamudeos se disculpó y desvió la mirada.

Más confundidas quedaron las otras dos al ver esa reacción en la peli-blanca.

-¿Yukine?-

…

-Así están las cosas, necesitaré de la ayuda de todos tus adoradores mortales, no permitiré que esa criatura me quite lo que por derecho me corresponde-

El dios del fuego estaba en su sala de meditación reunido con el dios del agua que lo miraba enojado, incapaz de negarse a lo que el dios del fuego le había ordenado hacer.

-Adam por favor, no involucremos a los mortales – el dios del agua había estado mirando el piso durante toda la reunión.

-Gen, Gen, te prometí que tu hija estaría bien, ¿recuerdas? Yo salvé a tu hija, así que hazme este favor, "mi buen amigo"-

El dios del fuego, de larga cabellera azul dedicó una sonrisa socarrona al dios de cabellera roja, sabía que no podía negarse.

…

-Ah, perdón si… si… por lo que hice, es solo… um… es la primera vez que te veo – rodó los ojos al ver lo pésima que era para excusar su comportamiento.

Y más confusión en la diosa del sol.

Tsubasa recordó lo ocurrido en el templo del fuego cuando Hibiki rescató a Miku. Chris tampoco había reconocido a Miku.

-¿Eh? Pe-pero…- antes de poder hablar más, Miku se vio interrumpida por la mano de Tsubasa que se posó en su cabeza - ¿Tsubasa-san?- volteó a verla.

-Sí, ella es una amiga, vino de otro lugar así que le estaba enseñando los alrededores-

-Tiene sentido, considerando que María también está aquí ¿Dónde está ella?- la peli-blanca miraba en los alrededores, tal vez María estaba cerca.

No lo entendía, Tsubasa no lo entendía. Chris tenía buena memoria así que era imposible que olvidara el rostro de Miku a pesar de haber perdido sus recuerdos previos al día en que fue al templo del sol. Aun así parecía también haber olvidado cuando Miku fue rescatada por Hibiki.

-Como sea, no tengo nada que hacer, ¿puedo quedarme con ustedes un rato?-

-¡Claro!- fue la respuesta inmediata de Miku. Tsubasa tendría una larga charla con la joven diosa en cuanto salieran de ese apuro.

Chris sonrió embelesada al recibir tal respuesta por esa peli-negra.

Durante el tiempo que la heredera del fuego estuvo con ellas Tsubasa se hizo cargo de ocultar toda información de la peli-negra, el cómo se llamaba, el dónde vivía, dónde estudiaba, qué hacía. A pesar de eso, Miku y Chris terminaron platicando de cualquier cosa, Miku reía por todo y Chris parecía sentirse premiada cada vez que esos ojos verdes la miraban con alegría y algún anhelo.

Ninguna de las dos jóvenes se dio cuenta del momento en que Tsubasa dejó de interactuar con ellas y se dedicó a observar el comportamiento de Chris.

Llegó la hora de que Chris regresara al templo de su padre. Un poco tímida preguntó a Miku si podrían reunirse al día siguiente, su excusa fue para mostrarle más lugares de esa ciudad. Miku aceptó emocionada, era como un reinicio, como fuera significaba que podría estar con su peli-blanca una vez más. Tsubasa pareció aceptar positivamente la idea. La guerrera sagrada quería comprobar algo.

Poco después de que Chris se fuera, Hibiki y María se reunieron con ellas.

-Miku- Hibiki corrió a abrazar a su diosa.

-¿Tsubasa, sucede algo?- María se acercó a la mencionada al notar que tenía una expresión preocupada y pensativa.

-N-nada, debemos llevarlas al viejo templo. ¿Qué te parece si después pasamos por unas bebidas? Estoy segura que hoy también irás a visitar a Serena, podríamos hacer una pequeña parada –

-Entonces le llevaré algo también a ella- María se sonrió contenta pensando en su novia.

Después de llevar a Hibiki y Miku al viejo templo de la luna, el otro par fue por unas bebidas a un establecimiento que alguna vez Kanade recomendó a Tsubasa. En el camino, Tsubasa contó a María lo acontecido y la peli-rosa escuchaba atenta.

-Era como si jamás hubiera conocido a Kohinata-

-¿Y cómo se lo tomó ella?-

-¿Qué podría hacer? Si algo así ocurriera con Kanade… - solo imaginar algo así la hacía sentir tristeza.

María suspiró y después se puso a cantar. Ella también imaginó cómo sería si Serena la olvidara y solo imaginarlo… Siguió cantando aquella melodía que Serena le enseñó desde pequeña. No quería imaginar esa vida sin su amada diosa. –¿Qué harás si Chris olvida su encuentro de hoy con Miku?-

-No lo sé, pero si eso ocurre creo que volveré a permitir que se vean. Imagina que no importa cuántas veces Yukine se encuentre con Kohinata, nunca la recordará. Ahora imagina que es la única a la que no puede recordar-

-¿Con qué propósito haría eso su padre?-

-No lo sé, ni siquiera lo puedo imaginar-

-Tsubasa-

-¿Sí?-

-Hace días encontré un pergamino en el templo de mi padre que hablaba de una reliquia perteneciente al templo de la luna. La busqué en todas partes pero no la encontré….- apretó el volante - ¿Recuerdas las criaturas que atacaron el templo de tu dios?-

-… ¿Qué… tienen que ver?-

-Parece que una de las habilidades de esa reliquia es la capacidad de abrir un portal a otra dimensión y manipular a las criaturas que habitan ahí-

-…-

-¿Tsubasa?-

-¿Estás sugiriendo que tu padre…?-

-¿Qué? ¡No!- María detuvo el vehículo – la última vez que vi a mi padre fue aquel día antes de visitar a tu dios, estaba alterado, como asustado y… llevaba esa reliquia-

-¿Por qué la llevaría?-

-Dijo que tenía que avisar algo a tu dios, lo último que me dijo fue… -

"Esta vez yo seré el héroe" María recordó la sonrisa y la expresión enloquecida de su padre. "Nunca lo vi en acción pero el dios de la luna siempre la llevaba con él a todas partes" ahora recordó lo que Hibiki le había contado.

-¿María?-

-Tengo que… disculpa, tengo que ir con Serena ahora mismo-

-¿Todo está bien?- Tsubasa tocó el hombro de su amiga.

María estaba pálida, como desconcertada – No lo sé-

Se despidieron y María fue a toda prisa al templo de su novia. Ahí Serena leía otro libro mientras Kanade hacía meditación vistiendo su armadura sagrada.

…

…

Al regresar al templo, al cenar, al acostarse, antes de dormir. El solo hecho de saber que la volvería a ver la llenaba de una extraña emoción. Al despertar, sin embargo, toda esa emoción jamás existió…

Chris realizó las actividades de siempre, hizo sus deberes y cerca del "anochecer" recibió una llamada de Tsubasa diciéndole que había algo importante que tratar. La guerrera del agua no le dijo más, solo que era urgente. Así la heredera del fuego avisó a su padre que saldría un rato.

El dios del fuego ordenó a un guardia que, en secreto, siguiera a su hija y al final del día le reportara las actividades que había realizado en la ciudad.

Chris se dirigió al lugar que Tsubasa le indicó y a lo lejos el guardia la siguió.

Para llegar a ese lugar Chris debía atravesar más de media ciudad. Había un enorme parque casi selvático cerca del templo del agua. Por ese parque pasaba una ramificación del río del dios del agua que desembocaba en una pequeña presa que daba la apariencia de un lago. Atravesando ese lago estaba un ancho puente de madera que contaba con asientos para los transeúntes. En uno de esos asientos estaba una persona, una joven de cabello negro, mirando el cielo estrellado… llorando.

Chris sintió que se le rompía el corazón y no entendía por qué, apretó su puño contra el pecho y llamó a la joven que lloraba.

…

Ese día Miku despertó muy emocionada, tanto que de su cuerpo podía verse irradiar una suave y cálida luz. Hibiki despertó llena de energía, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a su diosa brillando suavemente como el sol de las mañanas.

-Buenos días, Hibiki- sonreía tan llena de felicidad que su guerrera al instante pareció recibir una sobrecarga de alegría y paz.

-Buenos días, Miku-

-Es un hermoso día, ¿verdad?- claramente por la ventana se veía el cielo un poco nublado pero eso no le iba a quitar lo hermoso.

-Jejeje- Hibiki la abrazó al instante – sí – era la primera vez que su diosa emitía ese brillo de manera inconsciente, eso demostraba que su energía había aumentado, realmente muy poco pero definitivamente era más.

Ambas fueron a lavarse la cara y al verse al espejo, la pelinegra quedó estupefacta -¿Eh? – se tocó la cara y los brazos - ¡¿Eeeh?!-

Hibiki rio divertida al escuchar a Miku gritar – Miku, Miku – la tomó por los hombros – está bien, esto demuestra que estás empezando a recuperar tu energía, aunque no sé cómo pero- la abrazó – esto es algo bueno. ¿Sabes? Es casi como abrazar el sol del amanecer-

-¿Hibiki?- Miku entendía que para su guerrera era algo positivo pero… - ¿Cómo haré pasa salir del templo sin que se note este brillo?-

Al instante Hibiki se separó dedicándole esa sonrisa llena de energía – solo tienes que concentrarte como cuando estás meditando-

Fue tal vez un par de horas. Hibiki hizo su oración matutina, preparó el desayuno, el desayuno se enfrió, hizo meditación y durante todo ese tiempo Miku no logró ocultar su brillo.

Hibiki fue por Miku al cuarto de meditación y la encontró con una expresión preocupada y nerviosa. Se sentó frente a su diosa y le empezó a contar una anécdota de su anterior dios –mi señor nunca tuvo esos problemas-

-Hibikiiii- Miku estaba preocupada y parecía que su guerrera estaba burlándose.

-Jejeje espera, espera, una vez me dijo que cuando era joven… - la chica peli-negra la escuchó atenta. Al final la anécdota fue entretenida pero no ayudaba, el anterior dios del sol solucionó su problema esparciendo su energía a los seres vivos que le rodeaban, cosa que normalmente hace el dios del sol pero a gran escala. Miku intentó dirigir su energía a las plantas del jardín pero ni eso funcionó. Resultaba que le faltaba aprender a expulsar su energía ya fuera como alimento para los seres vivos o como alguna otra cosa de combate. –Um, ¿entonces por qué no nos quedamos en el templo hasta que tu energía se regule?-

-¡¿Qué?! No puedo- la respuesta fue rápida.

-¿Por qué no? No había algo urgente que tuvieras que hacer hoy-

Miku quería pero no podía decirle que esa tarde se encontraría con Chris. Temía que si se lo decía, Hibiki quisiera enfrentar a la peli-blanca.

A tiempo para salvarla, Tsubasa llegó al viejo templo y le dijo a Hibiki que ese día saldría con Miku a pasear y que Hibiki debía ir al templo de Serena para una sesión de entrenamiento contra Kanade y medir la fuerza de Gungnir.

Hibiki se lo creyó y así fue al templo de la sanación y la reencarnación. Por otra parte, Tsubasa y Miku fueron al parque acordado. Tsubasa se quedó vigilando a una distancia prudente y a escondidas, le dijo a Miku que sería mejor si eso se convertía en una reunión de dos. Así Miku llegó al lugar indicado unos minutos antes. Irradiaba felicidad. Se dio la hora acordada y su emoción pareció haberse disparado, en cualquier momento Chris aparecería en ese lugar.

Pasaron los minutos y Miku se dio ánimo asumiendo que Chris llegaría un poco tarde. Pasó una hora y Miku seguía ahí, tal vez Chris habría confundido la hora.

Pasaron las horas más y las estrellas ya se veían. Miku se daba ánimos pensando que Chris tendría algo importante que hacer y por eso todavía no llegaba.

En algún momento mientras esperaban Tsubasa terminó por contactar a Chris y decirle que se reunirían en ese lugar, por el modo en que Chris respondió parecía no recordar nada de aquella promesa.

A la peli-negra se le habían acabado las excusas, su visión empezó a volverse borrosa.

– Ey ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Te sientes mal? – una inconfundible voz femenina le llamó.

Una cabellera blanca se removía con el viento, unos hermosos ojos púrpura la miraban atentos y preocupados, y aquella joven parada en el otro extremo del puente de repente corrió a auxiliar a la joven peli-negra que lloraba.

-Chris-chan…- Miku se puso de pie todavía con lágrimas en los ojos y corrió al encuentro de la peli-blanca, lanzándose a abrazarla.

Chris por su parte se encontró a sí misma totalmente estática, aquella desconocida la abrazaba por el cuello y hundía su cara en el mismo. Chris podía escucharla gimotear y al mismo tiempo decir su nombre. Esa desconocida era demasiado cálida y suave y la sensación que le provocaba no le desagradaba en absoluto. Por impulso Chris también la abrazó sin saber por qué.

Continuará…

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~(-w-)~ Yey**

 **Dodger el perro:** Ey, gracias owo/ espero mantener lo tierno y romántico hasta el final. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, jaja espero no tardar tanto.

 **¬w¬/ Saludos!**

 **Autor del mal.**


	9. 07-2

Symphogear y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

u.u Quiero un helado.

…

…

La leyenda del dios del sol.

07: Calidez perdida (segunda parte)

-¿Estás bien? No llegabas y no sabía qué pensar, Chris-chan, tenía tantas ganas de verte- Miku hablaba abrazando a la mencionada.

-A… ¿Te conozco?- Chris preguntó mirando de reojo a la que todavía la abrazaba. Chris había dejado de abrazar a la desconocida poco antes de que alguna de ellas empezara a hablar.

Miku reaccionó a esas palabras, deshizo el abrazo para mirarla a los ojos y encontrar a una peli-blanca realmente confundida. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Miku retrocedió un paso bajando los brazos, era como si se volviera a romper su corazón, sus ojos mostraban la desesperación de saber que… -No eres… - Miku agachó la cabeza limpiando sus ojos insistentemente con la manga de su blusa – Perdona, yo… - dio otro paso hacia atrás y apretó sus puños en sus ojos para dejar de llorar – jeje – levantó la cabeza – disculpa, te confundí con alguien más- terminó la sentencia dedicando una sonrisa a la chica frente a ella.

Chris no entendía por qué pero sintió decepción al saber que no era ella a quien esa chica llamaba – No importa, um… hace frío deberías abrigarte – cruzó los brazos e infló el pecho - no que yo sea quién para hablar de eso pero sé que los mortales sienten frio con facilidad, nosotros los dioses, por el contrario, somos inmunes a esas sensaciones - dicho esto miró de reojo a la jovencita – Oye… no eres de aquí, ¿verdad? –

-Hehe, sí soy de aquí-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde vives? ¿A qué dios veneras? ¿Sabes quién soy?-

-Eres la heredera del dios del fuego, vivo a las orillas de la prefectura del viejo templo de la reencarnación-

-Ya veo, eres adoradora de aquella diosa ¿A quién esperabas?-

Poco a poco Chris dejó de estar tensa y Miku, aunque no como lo había planeado, disfrutaba de la compañía de aquella joven diosa. Había algo que le causaba confusión ¿Por qué Chris no la recordaba?

A unos metros de ahí, oculta entre los árboles, Tsubasa observaba todo. Ese era el plan, solo observar, sin embargo un hombre apareció para atacar a Miku.

En una reacción rápida, Chris cargó a Miku y dio un fuerte salto que las llevó al otro lado del puente. Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, el hombre habló.

-Mi diosa, aléjese de ella- el hombre estaba preparándose para volver a atacar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Chris seguía cargando a Miku, estaba a la defensiva.

-Su padre me envió a cuidar de usted, la criatura con la que está, es aquella que se autoproclama como diosa del sol y quiere destruir a su padre-

-¿De qué estás…? ¿De qué está hablando?-

-Esa criatura quiere destruir a los dioses-

-¿Es… Es cierto?-

En ese momento de confusión el hombre aprovechó para volver a atacar a las diosas. Si lograba deshacerse de la joven diosa del sol, seguramente el dios del fuego estaría tan complacido que le ofrecería algún puesto importante dentro del grupo selecto del dios del fuego.

A escasos metros de las diosas, el hombre tuvo que retroceder. Miles de espadas cayeron del cielo.

-¿Es eso lo que tu dios te dijo?- Tsubasa apareció detrás del hombre, empuñando su espada contra el cuello de aquel sujeto.

-No me puedes hacer daño- el hombre sonrió arrogante – el dios del agua y todos sus sirvientes están a la disposición del dios del fuego, ¿no te llegó el aviso?-

-Yo no sigo órdenes de nadie, ahora dime, antes de que me deshaga de ti, ¿cómo es eso de que esa criatura quiere destruir a los dioses?- Tsubasa hablaba en voz baja cerca de la oreja del hombre.

-¿Chris-chan?- Miku le llamaba pero la peli-blanca seguía perdida en sus pensamientos – Chris-chan – acarició la mejilla de la mencionada haciendo que por fin reaccionara.

-¿Eres una diosa?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a la heredera del fuego.

-Perdóname- Miku agachó la cabeza.

-¿Lo eres?- A pesar el tono en que preguntaba, Chris seguía firme en cargar a Miku en sus brazos.

-Sí- dijo apenas audible, esperando una reacción violenta de la peli-blanca. Pero esa reacción violenta no llegó.

Unas llamas naranjas comenzaron a formarse en torno a la diosa del fuego, rápidamente esas llamas se volvieron azules y quemantes.

-¡Chris-chan no lo hagas!- Miku recordaba ese comportamiento, era una faceta de Chris que siempre le había aterrado. Solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y abrazarse fuertemente a la peli-blanca.

La mirada asesina de Chris estaba fija en el hombre que las había atacado, en un parpadeo el hombre estaba ardiendo en llamas azules ante la cara estupefacta de Miku y Tsubasa, fue muy rápido pero esos alaridos provenientes del cuerpo en llamas rápidamente cesaron.

Miku estaba sollozando, Chris seguía furiosa, Tsubasa también estaba enojada.

-Así que eres la diosa del sol- finalmente Chris habló. Con suavidad dejó a Miku ponerse de pie –no importa lo que diga mi padre, te protegeré- esas potentes llamas azules poco a poco se iban apagando.

-Yukine, ¿estás segura?, no sabes nada de lo que está ocurriendo-

-Entonces explícamelo para que tenga un motivo por el cual perdonar tu vida- ahora dirigía su mirada asesina a su senpai.

Tsubasa rio por lo bajo – Si te hubiera dicho antes no me habrías creído, acompáñame – Tsubasa se acercó a Miku para cargarla y llevarla rápidamente al viejo templo de la luna, Chris se lo impidió. Un poco sonrojada y enojada le dijo a Tsubasa que ella llevaría a Miku. Así, Chris volvió a cargar a Miku en sus brazos mientras Tsubasa la guiaba al viejo templo de la luna.

…

En el templo de la reencarnación Serena leía un libro mientras Kanade y Hibiki tenían una sesión de entrenamiento. Hasta ahora Hibiki no había sido capaz de plantar un solo golpe a la otra portadora de Gungnir y eso la desesperaba un poco, finalmente solo corría ya cansada intentando en vano siquiera poder tocar a la pelirroja.

-Wajajaja, ey, ey, Hibiki, mira esto- Kanade se divertía de lo lindo jugando con la joven guerrera, ella ni siquiera tuvo que activar su armadura. Por otra parte Hibiki, con todas las ventajas posibles, estaba jadeante, cansada y tirando golpes ya sin dirección.

La joven guerrera del sol por fin se resignó y se dejó caer al suelo, agitada y agotada, miró fijamente la esfera de energía que Kanade había empezado a formar, rápidamente esa esfera de energía empezó a tomar una forma diferente. Esa fuerte luz desapareció al instante mostrando un objeto. Kanade había formado una especie de lanza usando material de su armadura.

-Woaaaah- Hibiki miraba impresionada, ella jamás había podido materializar un arma, y cuando su dios existía Kanade apenas lograba manejar suficiente su propia armadura - ¿cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?-

-Mucha práctica – sonrió orgullosa la pelirroja.

-¿Entonces tendré que entrenar miles de años para conseguir materializar mi propia arma?- Hibiki estaba ya sentada en el suelo, ya había desactivado su armadura y ahora pensaba en voz alta. Poder materializar un arma era cosa seria si quería proteger a su nueva diosa. Aunque al ser una guerrera sagrada relativamente nueva, olvidaba que ellos no eran milenarios como los dioses.

-Hm, miles de años- susurró apenas audible para sí misma la guerrera de la sanación - ¡Oye! No necesitas tanto tiempo – se acercó a Hibiki y se inclinó frente a ella – además, no es que te haya faltado en todo este tiempo. No estoy aplaudiendo tu estilo de combate pero tampoco puedo negar que es efectivo- le guiñó.

Siguieron platicando de sus armaduras. Ambas poseían una parte del Gungir original y para Kanade era difícil todavía ahora soportar la energía, para Hibiki era todavía tolerable pero no suficiente para demostrar una fuerza divina digna de un guerrero sagrado.

-Agh, me duele todo el cuerpo- se quejó la peli-naranja cuando se puso de pie.

-Pero fue un buen entrenamiento, tus cantos han mejorado aunque todavía se escucha el titubeo den tus notas- Kanade le ayudó a ponerse de pie – esperemos que para la próxima puedas al menos darme un golpe en la mejilla, jajaja- la pelirroja recargó sus brazos en la nuca.

-Tehe, poco a poco, Kanade-san- Serena dejó de leer su libro para mirar a las dos guerreras que se acercaban a ella.

-Sí, sí, sí, poco a poco, total, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo- dijo entre burlona y sarcástica.

-Tachibana-san, creo que es hora de que regreses con tu diosa-

-Sí, ya es noche – en efecto el cielo era oscuro – seguro Tsubasa-san debe estar esperándome con ella en el templo, jejeje-

Las tres se dirigieron rumbo a la salida del templo de la reencarnación, ahí Serena pidió a Kanade llevar a Hibiki al viejo templo de la luna, le pidió saludar a María en caso de que por algún motivo estuviera ahí.

-En serio, me sorprende que esté enojada contigo- Kanade.

-¿Tuvieron alguna discusión?- preguntó inocente la peli-naranja.

-Digamos que aquí Serena es pésima hablando de ciertas cosas- Kanade señalando a su diosa.

-Oh, ¿fue su culpa?, inesperado-

-Tehehe, las personas son muy impulsivas cuando jóvenes, ¿no crees, Kanade-san?- Serena cubriendo su risa.

-Oye oye, si lo dices así suena como si estuviéramos viejas-

\- Pffff jajaja- Hibiki echó a reir -no están viejas, solo han vivido mucho tiempo-

-Mira que atreverte a decir esas cosas frente a mi diosa, tienes agallas o estás deseosa de probar mis puños-

Luego de bromear un poco más, Hibiki fue escoltada por Kanade hasta el templo de la luna, donde ya estaba la heredera del fuego escuchando una historia de lo más increíble.

…

…

De vuelta al día anterior. María había hecho una visita al templo de Serena después de despedirse de Tsubasa. Específicamente llegó a preguntar si Serena sabía de la vieja reliquia de la luna.

-Lo sabía-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

Ambas estaban en la cabaña de descanso de Serena y Kanade. Afuera del pequeño cuarto Kanade descansaba recargada contra la puerta.

-Hay cosas más importantes que proteger-

-¿Qué puede ser más importante que un arma que abre portales dimensionales y te permite controlar criaturas de esas dimensiones?-

-María-

-No sé qué pensar-

-No es algo por lo que debas mortificarte –

-Pero por culpa de esa cosa… -

-Te aseguro que no fue tu padre quien asesinó a la madre de Tsubasa-san, sabes que él y el dios del agua se respetaban-

-A-además, eso quiere decir que el dios del fuego tiene un arma muy poderosa de su lado-

Serena miraba las reacciones alteradas de María. Sabía que era importante y en realidad preferiría no saberlo pero vivir tanto tiempo con los mortales le había enseñado algo, no importa si eres un dios, la ambición también te puede cegar. Serena no era tonta, todas las cosas que había leído, todo lo que había estudiado de los cantos de la diosa de la música para ayudar a Kanade a mejorar su enlace con Gungnir, todos los recuerdos recibidos de su lazo con sus propios antepasados. Serena sospechaba del objetivo real del dios del fuego desde hacía mucho pero no podía permitirse hacer algo al respecto porque, para empezar, Serena era la diosa más débil de todos y la que poseía una cualidad única y anhelada incluso por los dioses.

-María, lo que está ocurriendo, ¿sabes de qué magnitud es el problema real? No es solo un problema con la diosa del sol, no es solo la ambición del dios del fuego, no es solo la muerte de la madre de Tsubasa-san. El dios del agua ya ha tomado una posición en este tablero de ajedrez. María, pronto tendrás que elegir tu posición en esta guerra-

-¿Qué… guerra?-

-El mundo tiene una oportunidad de recuperar su curso. La sola existencia de la pequeña diosa del sol es señal de la inevitable guerra que se aproxima entre nosotros los dioses-

-No estoy entendiendo-

-Que la tiranía del maldito de Adam está pronta a terminarse y él lo sabe – Kanade entró al cuarto – y no sabes cuánto ansío por poner mis puños en su jodida cara-

-Fue Adam quien mandó a destruir al antiguo dios del sol-

Hubo un momento de silencio, María estaba estupefacta, ¿por qué Serena decía eso? ¿Cómo podía decirlo con tanta seguridad?

-¿Qué pruebas tienes? ¿Cómo podrías demostrar que es cierto lo que me dices?-

-¿Alguna vez escuchaste los cantos de la diosa de la música?-

-… Sé… Sé que desde hace mucho perdió la cordura, escuché a muchos dioses hablar de que la diosa de la música enloqueció después de aquel incidente y que desde entonces solo crea ruido-

Era verdad, Serena también sabía del evento que provocó la locura de la diosa de la música.

-María, pase lo que pase, esta guerra que se aproxima, no es algo en lo que Kanade y yo vayamos a participar. Si decides hacerlo… lamento decirte que no tendrás mi apoyo. Pero no te preocupes, tampoco apoyaré al dios del fuego-

María la miró indignada - ¡Es un asunto importante, tú misma lo dijiste! Además, ¿si mi padre no fue quien asesinó a la madre de Tsubasa entonces quién fue? Conoces mejor que cualquier otro dios la obsesión de mi padre por demostrar que era poderoso, ¿insinúas que todas las cosas que nos hizo a Shirabe y a mí están justificadas?-

-No estoy hablando de eso-

Kanade se interpuso entre María y Serena, solo por si acaso.

-¡Sabes que él… kh… sabes que él jamás se preocupó realmente por nosotras, sabes que solo nos usó para aumentar su fuerza, sabes lo que provocó en el cuerpo de mi hermana! ¡¿Qué planeaba hacer con todo eso?!-

-Había algo que él deseaba proteger-

-¡¿Su ego?!-

-Él realmente deseaba ser un héroe, mi admiración por la luna nunca fue solo por tu belleza, también fue por su ingenua determinación-

Kanade debía detener eso, Serena estaba empezando a enojarse, su cuerpo se lo decía.

….

…

De vuelta al viejo templo de la luna, Hibiki encontró una visita inesperada.

Antes de que el templo fuera campo de batalla para la guerrera del sol y la heredera del fuego, Tsubasa tuvo que inmovilizar a Chris y, gracias a que Kanade había acompañado a Hibiki, la pelirroja pudo contener a la guerrera del sol.

-¡¿Qué hace aquí?!- Hibiki estaba siendo sometida boca abajo contra el piso.

-¡Maldición, senpai, suéltame!- Chris estaba inmóvil en su lugar gracias a los kagenui enterrados contra su sombra.

-Soltaremos a ambas después de que escuchen- Tsubasa estaba detrás de Chris, Miku miraba preocupada escondida detrás de Tsubasa.

Chris ya había escuchado eso de que ella y Miku ya se habían conocido. A petición de Miku se omitió la parte donde sabría que eran novias. Escuchó sorprendida de no sentirse sorprendida al saber que su padre era una persona que en lugar de respeto imponía miedo en los mortales. Le parecía sorprendente que ella hubiera conocido a la diosa del sol desde tan pequeñas y aun así le sorprendía más que su cuerpo sintiera algo extraño al estar cerca de Miku. Le parecía inimaginable que hubiera hecho algo tan descabellado como arriesgar su vida para, al parecer, salvar a la diosa del sol y después de estar recuperándose en el centro médico de Tsubasa ser llevada de regreso al templo del fuego de manera sospechosa por su padre. No recordaba nada de eso, solo recordaba que había un enemigo peligroso suelto, que era su prioridad deshacerse de él y estaba frente a ella. Después llegaron Kanade y Hibiki y al instante la calma cesó.

Mientras escuchaban la narración por parte de Tsubasa, tanto Hibiki como Chris se miraban de manera asesina. Para cuando la guerrera del agua terminó su narración, Chris ya estaba calmada y Hibiki seguía sometida contra el piso.

-Mi padre ha estado borrando mis recuerdos, ¿es por eso que no logro recordarte?-

-Es posible-

Miku respondió un poco calmada, Chris no parecía dudar y tampoco se veía enojada.

-Oye, senpai, ¿hay alguna manera de saber si hicieron algo en mi cerebro?- Chris estaba determinada a recuperar esos recuerdos borrados de Miku. Si era verdad todo lo que le habían contado sentía que había algo que no le habían dicho, tal vez al recuperar sus recuerdos su corazón pudiera tranquilizarse.

-No creo que la tecnología en el templo del agua pueda servir pero estoy segura que el templo de la luna debe tener el equipo suficiente. Sabes que la especialidad de los dioses de la luna es la tecnología-

-Perfecto, entonces vayamos a pedir ayuda al templo de la luna- Chris estaba lista para ir.

-No creo que sea conveniente- habló Kanade – ya es muy tarde incluso para que tú estés afuera, tu padre tiene un horario muy estricto contigo, sospechará si no regresas de inmediato a tu templo-

-Entonces vayamos mañana-

-Tampoco es así de fácil, primero necesitamos que el equipo médico del templo de María esté listo y eso puede llevar unos cuantos días en el mejor de los casos, además debemos pedir permiso a María- poco a poco Kanade suavizó el agarre de Hibiki.

-Entonces hablemos con María-san, Chris-chan, mañana puedo hablar con ella, tú por ahora regresa a tu templo- Miku agarró la mano de la mencionada.

Chris se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, Hibiki hizo un puchero, Miku estaba siendo muy cercana a la heredera del enemigo y a pesar de eso, no sentía hostilidad.

-De… de acuerdo, regresaré con mi padre pero si mañana olvido lo que ocurrió hoy por… por favor… - cubrió su cara con la mano mientras desviaba la mirada – um… senpai, te encargo ponerme al tanto d lo que pasó hoy-

-Jajaja, como ordene la diosa del fuego- Tsubasa hizo una reverencia – por ahora será mejor que ya regreses con tu padre, no sé qué dirá cuando descubra que el soldado que mandó a seguirte ha desaparecido-

-Ya me encargaré de eso- Chris infló el pecho, eso era fácil, no sería la primera vez que se deshiciera de un soldado por ser débil. Si un soldado le aburría o le desagradaba para ella siempre era fácil incinerarlo. –Oye tú – habló a Hibiki que por fin se ponía de pie y sobaba sus muñecas – más te vale que cuides bien de tu diosa, si no lo haces apropiadamente yo me desharé de ti con ms propias llamas-

-No necesitas decirme qué hacer, ella es MI diosa, moriría por ella sin dudarlo-

-Hmph, no es necesario que mueras, solo no dejes que algo malo le pase- Chris empezó a avanzar hacia la salida.

-Flamitas, te acompaño- Kanade le llamó acercándose a Tsubasa – Te veo esta noche – dio un rápido beso en la frente de su novia y le guiñó para después correr a alcanzar a la heredera del fuego.

Tsubasa sonrió bobamente mientras veía a su novia alejarse con Chris.

-¡Ahem!- hibiki tosió para llamar la atención de la peli-azul - ¿Podemos confiar en ella?-

-Créeme, no hay nadie más confiable que ella, especialmente tratándose de Kohinata-

Miku se sonrojó, era obvio. Después de lo ocurrido sabía que aunque Chris no la recordara, ese lazo especial entre las dos seguía existiendo. Miku se sonrió animada, pronto recuperaría a su novia y esta vez ella tendría el poder para protegerla incluso de su propio padre.

-Esta vez yo la protegeré- Miku hizo un puño y sonrió animada.

Le molestaba un poco admitirlo, pero era la primera vez que Hibiki veía esa sonrisa llena de confianza en su radiante sol. Su radiante sol, su amada diosa.

…

…

Desde que Chris escuchó y miró las cosas que Tsubasa y Kanade, e incluso algunas que Miku le dijo del dios del fuego, la joven heredera no sabía qué pensar de su propio padre. Especialmente porque no le parecía ajeno o difícil de imaginar.

Que su padre era un hombre violento, soberbio, que más que respeto lo que recibía de sus seguidores mortales era miedo. El dios del fuego era un hombre frío, sanguinario, y ella no podía negarlo. Si se ponía a recordar, su padre nunca trataba con respeto a los mortales, siempre los miraba como seres inferiores, siempre buscaba su propio bien, era un hombre ahogado en su propio ego. ¿Pero qué había de ella?

La trataba bien, eso no lo podía negar… ¿O no?

Siempre la tenía entrenando, extenuantes horas de entrenamiento riguroso, el único momento del día en que la trataba como a un igual era cuando le hablaba de sus planes a futuro, donde ella regiría a los humanos guiada por él.

Era verdad que su padre era frío incluso con ella y por eso mismo ella era un poco distante de los demás. Era verdad que él solo la saludaba por las mañanas pero porque se reunían para entrenar con la reliquia del fuego…

¿Y qué había de los años anteriores? ¿De cuando ella era sólo un concepto? No podía recordar nada. Ni siquiera esas anécdotas que la diosa del sol le contó. Ni siquiera esas heridas indecibles que supuestamente le había hecho su padre. Y ahora que lo pensaba, era verdad que su cuerpo tenía muchas cicatrices. Todas esas, productos de entrenamientos rigurosos a los que se sometió desde pequeña, o al menos eso es lo que le dijeron.

Chris se levantó de su gran cama, se desvistió y se miró ante un gran espejo en su habitación.

-Tch-

Había demasiadas cicatrices, algunas estratégicamente ubicadas. Casi sentía nauseas al ver su cuerpo con detenimiento. Por primera vez, desde lo último que recordaba, entendió gracias a su cuerpo que su padre no la amaba.

…

…

Habían pasado los días, Miku, Tsubasa y Kanade hablaron con María respecto a la situación de Chris. María no dudó en apoyar, pidió a los médicos y científicos del laboratorio del templo de la luna que dieran prioridad a la solicitud de la diosa del sol. Así en unos días más el templo de la luna ya contaba con un equipo capaz de manipular las terminales nerviosas para activar o desactivar los recuerdos. María miraba orgullosa el logro de sus científicos. Debía admitirlo, el personal que trabajaba en su templo era inigualable.

…

…

Una noche, el dios del fuego llamó a su hija. Gracias a que Tsubasa la mantenía al tanto cada día, Chris de alguna manera repetía la charla respecto a la verdadera naturaleza de su padre, y ese día no fue la excepción. Así que estaba preparada para lo que su padre le fuera a decir, o eso creyó hasta que llegaron a una habitación secreta.

-¿Padre? ¿Para qué es esto?- frente a ella estaba esa gran esfera de energía.

-Hija mía, esto es nuestro futuro, nuestro legado. Con esto nadie podrá hacernos frente, con esto seremos invencibles, con esto el sol por fin dejará de existir-

La gran esfera de energía se sentía igual que ella, la peli-negra que cada día olvidaba y ahora sabía de eso, y era deber de Chris adueñarse de todo eso, de todo ese poder. Ahora veía que era verdad lo que se decía del dios del fuego. Le parecía estúpido no haberlo notado antes, todos esos entrenamientos, los sacerdotes, los soldados… todo cobraba sentido ahora. Su padre era un monstruo. Y eso no era todo, ella misma se recordó portándose igual que él.

-No…- dio un paso hacia atrás – No… -

-¿Chris?-

-¡No quiero!-

La heredera del fuego echó a correr fuera de ese lugar, después se transformó con su reliquia y desapareció en la noche.

…

-M…- Tsubasa se quejaba en sueños – m… – sus leves quejidos despertaron a Kanade quien la abrazaba por la espalda, las sábanas ligeras se removieron dejando al descubierto sus cuerpos desnudos – m… -

Kanade finalmente despertó y al ver el comportamiento de Tsubasa la acercó un poco más a ella y empezó a cantar una suave melodía, poco a poco Tsubasa dejó de quejarse. Kanade besó su cabeza y trató de conciliar el sueño una vez más. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría estar así con su amada mortal? No quería pensar más en eso.

Continuará…

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~(-w-)~ Yey**

 **Dodger el perro:** Q.Q esperemos que la recuerde. Gracias owo/

 **Próximo capítulo:**

-Hay una enorme diferencia entre tú y yo-

-Si apartas la vista por un segundo es tu fin-

-¿Estás segura de esto? –

-Este será nuestro secreto-

-Hagan eso en casa-

 **¬w¬/ Saludos!**

 **Autor del mal.**


	10. 08-1

Symphogear y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Hace frio :v

…

…

La leyenda del dios del sol.

08: de una guerra, Preludio (primera parte)

-Hay una enorme diferencia entre tú y yo- Chris estaba sentada, escondiendo su cara en sus rodillas. No tenía idea de dónde estaba pero al menos en ese lugar podía estar sola y lejos de cualquiera que quisiera encontrarla.

Había llegado a unas ruinas, al parecer un templo de algún antiguo dios. En efecto era el templo del sol.

-Vaya vaya, te vuelvo a ver- una voz adulta y femenina se escuchó en todo el lugar. Al instante Chris se levantó y se puso a la defensiva buscando con la mirada el lugar del que provenía esa voz. –No te pongas nerviosa, heredera del fuego – la voz femenina se volvió a escuchar - ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que este no es tu lugar.

-Yo…

-¿Hm…? Ya veo, no tienes ni idea de cómo llegaste aquí. ¡Ja! No me sorprende, viniendo de los seres del fuego. Dime, ¿Adam sigue siendo tan prepotente como siempre? Oh bueno, mejor no me lo digas, no quiero perder el tiempo escuchando de un ser tan despreciable- la voz se dejó de escuchar y luego de un largo silencio unos pasos se escucharon cada vez más fuertes.

-Pobre juguete desechable – la voz se volvió a escuchar esta vez sin el eco, de una de las entradas destruidas apareció una mujer de cabello rubio cremoso. La mujer vestía una gran bata blanca con detalles azules y joyería dorada, esa bata blanca también le cubría la cabeza.

-¿Quién eres…?- Chris seguía a la defensiva.

-Oh, jajajajaja disculpa mis malos modales- la mujer reía a carcajadas, después en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció de la vista de Chris y apareció a escasos centímetros de su rostro – soy Finé – le sonrió altanera dejando ver sus ojos dorados.

-La diosa de la… - Chris dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Y por tu culpa estoy aquí- Finé posó uno de sus dedos en los labios de la menor.

Chris tardó un momento para reaccionar y alejar aquella mano de su boca – ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto! ¡Ni siquiera sé de qué estás hablando!- se alejó de un salto y formó varias esferas de fuego lista para atacar.

-¿Hmmm? Igual que Adam, niegas tus acciones, jajajajaja- volvió a reír a carcajadas – Escúchame, no te odio, pero odio a tu padre- pasó su índice en sus propios labios – y si prometes ayudarme a destruirlo, yo prometo ayudarte a salvar a tu amada diosa- sonrió victoriosa al ver la reacción tan honesta de la joven heredera.

Chris recordó todo lo que se sabía de la diosa de la música, después de la desaparición del sol y después de cierto incidente en su templo, la diosa de la música enloqueció, se decía que ahora en lugar de música, del interior de su templo solo se escuchaba ruido. Recordó que incluso los adoradores de esta diosa eran todos mortales extraños y dementes, casi salvajes. Chris jamás había visto a la diosa de la música y por lo que había hablado con Tsubasa y Maria, ninguna de las dos había tratado con ella para afirmar o negar aquello. No que fuera necesario, pues era verdad que los adoradores de esa diosa se comportaban así. Chris misma los había visto. Si no fuera por Kanade y Serena que les contaban de los tiempos de gloria de aquella diosa, Chris no lo creería.

-¿Y bien, qué dices? Sabes que tu padre planea algo muy malo, esta vez no lo puedes ignorar.

Era verdad, lo último que su padre le mostró y le dijo era señal de una guerra. Chris no sabía qué hacer, estaba confundida -Mi padre…

Una extraña sensación en su cabeza la detuvo.

…

-Si apartas la vista por un segundo es tu fin- Tsubasa recargaba la punta de su sable en el pecho de Hibiki.

Hibiki no se movía de su lugar. Parpadeó un par de veces y finalmente, totalmente agotada, se dejó caer al suelo en cuanto escuchó la voz de Tsubasa indicar que la simulación había terminado.

-¡Aaah! Estaba segura que esta vez la tenía- su reliquia volvió a su forma de joya.

-Oye pero ya vas mejorando, además es verdad que fue porque parpadeaste en ese momento, si no lo hubieras hecho al menos habrías durado un poco más- Kanade daba su opinión sentada al lado de Serena, Miku y Maria.

-¿Solo un poco más? Aaaagh… - se acostó en el suelo – ni siquiera dirán que pude haber ganado…

Las diosas sonrieron con pena, era obvio que a Hibiki le faltaba mucho para tener una oportunidad contra Tsubasa y más aún contra Kanade.

-Bien, el entrenamiento de hoy se da por concluido- Maria se puso de pie – justo a tiempo para la cena- empezó a alejarse del grupo, iba a la cocina del templo.

-Ah, Maria, espera, te ayudaré- Serena se puso de pie y caminó lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar a su peli-rosa, cosa que no pudo hacer pero igual la siguió.

-Ah… jeje, ¿todavía no hacen las paces? – Hibiki con una gota de sudor, ya se había puesto de pie y estaba con su maestra Kanade y con su diosa Miku.

-Nop, pero seguro que hoy termina todo eso – Kanade cruzando los brazos tras su nuca.

-¡Jah! Ese comportamiento no es digno de una diosa- Tsubasa perdía su transformación para guardar su reliquia. Cruzó los brazos – Ojalá que arreglen sus diferencias, no es agradable verlas separadas, es mucho mejor cuando se ven felices.

-Wejeje, cariño, eso fue muy tierno viniendo de ti- Kanade se acercó a su novia para pasar su brazo por el cuello de la peli-azul. Tsubasa en seguida cambió de colores ocasionando que Miku y Hibiki rieran ante su comportamiento.

Maria ya estaba en la cocina, Serena estaba detrás de ella, el ambiente se podía sentir pesado y ambas eran conscientes de eso.

-Maria…

-Dijiste que me ayudarías con la cena- la alta se giró y caminó para estar detrás de su ayudante, una vez ahí le pidió a Serena que no se moviera. Empezó a hacer una coleta alta con el cabello de la otra diosa – No necesitamos hablar de eso ahora mismo.

-Te equivocas, necesitamos hablar de esto ahora mismo- Serena se giró y agarró las manos de Maria. Habían pasado días desde la última vez que había sentido las manos de su novia, o su mirada fija, o su esencia… Habían pasado muchos días desde la última vez que sintió aquellos labios besar los suyos – Por favor, hablemos.

Maria no se movió, pero tampoco cambió su trato – de acuerdo, hablemos- seguía mirando a Serena con seriedad.

-Sabes que cada dios tiene una forma diferente de crear a sus herederos, en mi caso, desde que era un concepto ya era consciente de todo, así que recuerdo muy bien cuando ocurrió la desaparición del sol, Kanade-san también lo recuerda. ¿Sabes? En aquel tiempo el sol me fascinaba. Era algo hermoso, que no quemaba y que brindaba vida a todo lo que entraba en contacto con él. No había duda que el dios del sol era el dios más amado por los mortales. Después de que el dios del sol desapareció, el dios de la luna se esforzó mucho para mantener a los humanos con vida – esas últimas palabras tomaron a Maria por sorpresa – sin embargo la luna no brindaba ni una cuarta parte de energía vital… Fue entonces que tu padre, empezó a experimentar en él mismo, no quería que los mortales desaparecieran. Al mismo tiempo el dios del fuego creó las esferas ardientes que están en el cielo. Aquellas esferas brindaban calor pero no brindaban vida. La vida era una propiedad única en el dios del sol y en menor cantidad en el dios de la luna. Cuando por fin tomé mi posición como la nueva diosa de la sanación el dios Ver había empezado a enloquecer. Él siempre tan ingenuo, inocente y puro, empezó a volverse un dios frio y distante. Cuando tomé por fin el título de diosa de la sanación y rencarnación, tu padre y yo ya llevábamos suficiente tiempo siendo amigos, durante ese tiempo me enteré que el dios del fuego también era un amigo cercano a tu padre, un amigo de mucho más tiempo, incluso antes de que el sol fuera destruido- Serena soltó una de las manos de Maria y la otra la posó en su propia mejilla, en ese momento cuánto deseaba poder estar entre sus brazos – y también me enteré de sus secreto… El dios del fuego planeó la muerte del dios del sol y tu padre, tan inocente y tan ingenuo, le ayudó a cumplir su cometido sin saberlo.

Hubo una larga pausa, lo siguiente sería lo más difícil de contar para Serena, y para Maria sería tal vez lo más triste de saber.

-Un día tu padre me mostró el concepto de su heredera – María sabía que hablaba de ella, Serena la miraba con tanto amor- era una criatura hermosa, tan brillante y tan pura. La luna que acompañaba a esa heredera también brillaba de manera hermosa. Tu padre me explicó que después de tantas pruebas en sí mismo había conseguido mejorar la habilidad de brindar energía vital mediante su luz. Él estaba seguro que los mortales no morirían con tu luna. Fuiste su mayor orgullo. Ninguno de los demás dioses supo de tu existencia, en especial el padre de Chris-san, Ver dijo que temía que el dios del fuego quisiera usarte para conseguir la adoración total de los humanos. Después de todo, un dios que es capaz de brindar vida siempre será el más amado por los humanos – Maria seguía escuchando atenta, con su pulgar había empezado a acariciar la mejilla de su novia – hubo un tiempo en que el dios de la luna empezó a ser más amado que los demás dioses. Pero ese tiempo fue corto, el dios Adam lo chantajeó para que cediera su puesto a él, de lo contrario el fuego consumiría a la pequeña que descansaba en el interior de la nueva luna. Ver no tenía el poder suficiente para protegerte así que tuvo que ceder. Un día me contó que el dios del fuego quería apoderarse de cada una de las habilidades de los demás dioses, empezando por el sol, me dijo que aunque logró destruir al sol, el dios Adam no pudo adueñarse de aquel poder. Existía una manera de detener al dios del fuego. Me contó que había hablado con la diosa de la música para ese propósito y que ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo. ¿Sabes? Ella siempre amó a los humanos- Serena ahora posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de Maria – Acordaron ayudarse para detener al dios del fuego pero… ocurrió un incidente en el templo de la música que hizo que ella enloqueciera. Después de que ocurriera eso, Ver empezó a experimentar más en su propio cuerpo y poco después tú tomaste forma física. Lo normal para los dioses de la luna era que al surgir uno nuevo, el anterior cediera su reliquia. Tú no posees reliquia alguna. Las reliquias de la luna son de las últimas reliquias completas que existen, por eso los dioses de la luna no suelen tener guerreros sagrados. Pero tu padre no quería condenarte a portar un arma tan peligrosa como lo es el bastón de Solomon.

-¿El qué?

-Tu padre no quería que resultaras lastimada así que con la tecnología que había creado y obtenido de otras dimensiones, un día hizo una copia de tu luna. Hizo muchos experimentos para que tu copia y el bastón de Solomon pudieran sincronizarse y activarse en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar pero volvió a ocurrir que el dios Adam se interpuso. Hace unos años, tu padre me contó que había descubierto la manera de revertir todo esto. Dijo que esta vez sería un héroe que trascendería. Estaba seguro de que podría recuperar al sol. Ver fue a hablar con el dios del agua para pedirle ayuda con su plan pero fue ahí que el dios del fuego lo asesinó.

-¿Por qué sabes todo eso? ¿Por qué fue con el dios de Tsubasa? ¿De qué copia hablas? ¿Cómo sé que puedo creerte?-

Ambas seguían en el mismo lugar, mirándose fijamente.

-Tu padre y yo éramos muy buenos amigos a pesar de que se volvió un dios frio y distante – Serena hizo aparecer frente a ella un pequeño dispositivo – él me entregó esto hace mucho tiempo, yo era todavía una niña, en realidad fue una de sus primeras creaciones.

El objeto era una especie de grabadora ilimitada. Había grabaciones de miles de años atrás y muchas recientes.

-Por favor, cree en mí.

-¿Y qué me dices de mi hermana?

Serena se limitó a sonreír con un toque de dolor. María tomó el dispositivo y lo miró por un momento. Después y sin previo aviso abrazó a Serena. No sabía qué decir o hacer solo quería sentirla cerca.

-Mira el contenido cuando estés a solas y por favor, ya no te odies, tu padre te amaba.

…

Rodeando a Chris muchas criaturas aparecieron - ¿Qué es esto?- ella reconocía ese tipo de criaturas, eran las mismas que su padre solía utilizar para entrenarla pero ese dolor en su cabeza era una primera vez.

-Ah, veo que los conoces, estas criaturas provienen de otra dimensión como ya sabrás, y la habilidad para controlarlos pertenece solo a dos de nosotros. A Ver por su reliquia y a mí por ser la creadora de esa reliquia. No te harán nada, ellos son mi escolta personal.

Chris empezó a tambalearse, ese ruido en su cabeza se hacía más fuerte mientras pasaba el tiempo -¿Qué… haces aquí?- cayó sobre sus rodillas intentando no perder la consciencia.

-Vine a visitar a un viejo amigo. Piensa en la propuesta que te hice, estoy segura que nos veremos pronto- fue lo último que Chris escuchó antes de ver un portal abrirse frente a la otra diosa.

Finé se acercó a la joven y se inclinó para acariciar su cabello – "Hmmm, nada mal, es una perfecta combinación. ¡Ja! No puedo creer que ella haya hecho reaccionar mi última creación"- pensó y se puso de pie caminando rumbo al portal frente a ella, en el otro lado se veía lo que parecían ser gradas llenas de aquellas criaturas. Finé entró a ese lugar y en seguida el portal desapareció.

…

-Hay muchas cosas que debes saber, pero no quería decírtelo. Maria, viviste como un concepto por miles de años y apenas tienes unos cuantos con tu forma física, hay muchas cosas que te falta aprender y manejar pero quieres ayudar a todos y… eres igual que tu padre, a veces temo que de un día a otro te pierda. No quiero que te involucres en esto pero… Si esta guerra ocurre Adam seguro vendrá por ti y no puedo hacer nada para protegerte- Serena lloraba en los brazos de Maria, era la primera vez que Maria la veía tan frágil, no supo qué más hacer, solo abrazarla con más fuerza.

-Dijiste que soy como mi padre, admito que eso me desagrada pero si es verdad entonces te aseguro que hallaré la manera de recuperar aquel sol como él dijo. Si él descubrió el cómo, yo concluiré su misión.

Afuera de la cocina las demás escuchaban, no querían hacerlo pero Hibiki había salido corriendo y tuvieron que detenerla a medio camino para dejar platicar a la pareja. Sus tripas gruñeron –Muero de hambre… -

-También nosotros pero resiste, estoy segura que luego de esto nos esperará una cena exquisita- Kanade se levantó de la espalda de la menor. Hibiki por fin se podía mover.

Las demás rieron con el comentario.

…

-Esa estúpida niña no regresará, después de todo lo que estoy haciendo por crearle un futuro ¡¿Y así me lo agradece?! – Adam hizo estallar su fuego quemando todo alrededor suyo – Sí, como sea, igual que siempre, ella también me traicionará, Bah… cuando quiera la puedo recuperar… –se acomodó el cuello de la ropa - ¡JA! ¡¿Crees que puedes detenerme?! ¡¿Eh?! – le gritaba a la esfera de energía solar. Llamó a unos de sus guardias y les ordenó arrodillarse. A cada uno le entregó un pergamino dorado. A cada uno le ordenó entregar esos pergaminos a los dioses del consejo. En seguida los guardias desaparecieron envueltos en llamas azules.

-Muy bien… - sonrió de forma cínica – Primero pensaremos en Gen – frente a él apareció una pantalla holográfica, había diferentes ventanas mostrando los recorridos de los guardias – él es fácil, tiene a su aberración, solo debo usarla y él automáticamente estará de mi lado – en la pantalla, cerca de la ventana que mostraba el recorrido de su guardia, apareció la imagen del dios del agua y debajo apareció la imagen de Tsubasa. –Muy bien, muy bien, ¿quién diría que ser mitad mortal te vuelve mucho más fácil de manipular que a un dios confundido? Después está la diosa de la sanación, hm… Conocí a sus padres y admito que sus poderes son algo que he deseado desde hace mucho… pero su guerrera es un problema si quiero acercarme a ella – en la pantalla aparecieron la imagen de Serena y debajo la de Kanade – su reliquia es peligrosa y aunque es capaz de dañar a un dios, se agota con mucha facilidad. Necesito deshacerme de su guerrera si quiero obtener la energía de esa diosa… ¡Ja! No puedo creer que esté hablando así de la diosa más débil entre nosotros, jajaja esto es absurdo- dejó de reír al instante – Luego está la hija de Ver… Y su extraña guerrera… - en la pantalla apareció la imagen de Shirabe y debajo apareció la imagen de Kirika- esa jovencita… - miraba a Kirika con desprecio – me parece repugnante… - Adam se cubrió la cara ante la repentina sensación de asco, entre sus dedos se volvían a asomar sus ojos fijando toda su atención en Kirika –deshacerme de ella será tan gratificante- volvió a reí – y cuando la pequeña heredera de la luna se quede sola, jajajajajajajaja, será tan fácil someterla para usar su poder- miraba sus manos imaginando el momento en que obtuviera el poder de otorgar vida – Y para terminar ella – en la pantalla apareció la diosa de la música y debajo apareció una imagen con miles de noise – la mujer que me traicionó…- apretó sus puños y miró el piso – pffff jajajajajaja, Finé, Finé Finé, con tu ayuda podré convertirme en el dios más poderoso de todos aquí y allá afuera- apuntó el cielo estrellado - ¡Y nadie volverá a negar mi existencia!- en la pantalla se mostraba a los guardias entregando en la entrada de cada templo un pergamino dorado.

…

Después de descansar un rato y sentirse un poco más relajada a pesar de lo que había ocurrido, lo primero que pensó fue que quería ver a Miku, así que eso hizo. Al llegar la mañana ella por fin llegó al viejo templo de la luna. Al entrar a la habitación encontró a Hibiki abrazando a Miku, eso la molestó y la hizo sentir nerviosa y avergonzada - ¡Agh! – dio un golpe en la cabeza de la guerrera – ¡Despierta, maldición!-

-¡Waaaah! ¡¿Q-Qué pasa?! –Hibiki se sobaba la cabeza y debido al grito de Chris, Miku también despertó encontrando a su guerrera sobándose la cabeza todavía medio dormida, y de pie junto a la cama estaba Chris ruborizada mirando a Miku como si le quisiera reprochar algo.

Primero Miku se sorprendió al ver a Chris ahí, pero ese pensamiento desapareció al ver aquella carita de cachorrito enojado que Chris solía usar cuando se ponía celosa y trataba de ocultarlo en vano. No pudo evitarlo, sabía que Chris no era consciente de eso, pero de verdad deseaba decirlo, así que dijo lo que siempre decía a su novia en momentos así – Chris-chan si pones esa cara no tendré de otra más que abrazarte – Miku recordaba que al decir eso el semblante de Chris solía cambiar a uno animado y expectante de dicho abrazo, pero una vez más, esta no era su novia.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Q-qué estás diciendo, tonta?! – la peli-blanca desvió la mirada, ahora estaba más roja que antes.

-Jejeje, buenos días, Chris-chan- Miku se levantó de la cama después de acariciar la cabeza adolorida de Hibiki y decirle buenos días.

-Hm… buenos días…- balbuceó su respuesta.

-¿A qué hora llegaste?- Miku fue a lavarse la cara seguida de Hibiki y Chris.

Hibiki dio un largo bostezo para después decirle "buenos días" a la heredera del fuego- ¿No pudiste despertarme sin golpearme la cabeza?- Hibiki también se lavó la cara.

-No, te lo mereces – Chris.

-¿Y yo qué hice?- Hibiki.

-Dormir así con tu diosa es algo imperdonable, estás totalmente indefensa – Chris no apartaba la mirada de Miku, cuando la joven peli-negra terminó de lavarse la cara y los dientes Chris le ofreció una toalla seca. En realidad le ayudó a secar su cara con la toalla, Miku se dejó y mientras disfrutaba de ese detalle miraba a la diosa como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo.

-Pero se trataba de ti, ¿por qué debería estar a la defensiva?- Hibiki buscaba su toalla, misma que Chris intencionalmente arrojó lejos del lugar. Hibiki no tuvo de otra que usar su pijama para secar su cara.

-¿Pero qué tal si yo también soy un enemigo?-

-¿Hm? Ah, no importa, Miku dijo que no fuera hostil contigo y si ella dice eso, eso haré, Chris-chan- Hibiki abrió los ojos después de secarse la cara y vio su toalla tirada lejos de ellas - ¡Aaah! Chris-chan tú hiciste eso, ¿verdad? – corrió a levantar su toalla.

Miku se sintió contenta al ver que su guerrera y la otra diosa se podían llevar bien. Le sorprendió que Chris supiera quiénes eran, apenas había amanecido, no creía que Chris hubiera ido a ver a Tsubasa o a María para refrescarle la memoria. – Jejeje, Hibiki, Chris-chan, ¿qué dicen si vamos a desayunar? Oh, pero… ¿Chris-chan ya desayunaste?-

-¿Eh? Ah, no, um… no he comido nada desde anoche – dio un pesado suspiro – en realidad escapé de mi padre así que ni siquiera he dormido y me está empezando a dar sueño – bostezó.

Las tres caminaban rumbo a la cocina, en el pasillo había una vista a uno de los jardines, ahí Miku se acercó al césped y empezó a brillar – Buenos días- dijo mientras las plantas se movían con una leve brisa.

Chris quedó maravillada, aquella energía que emanaba Miku era absorbida por las plantas y estas por alguna razón se veían más vivas – Oye, ¿qué está hacien…do?- al voltear a preguntar a la guerrera encontró a Hibiki haciendo una especie de oración a su diosa. Eso también dejó sorprendida a la joven peli-blanca. No solo eso, podía ver pequeñas partículas de luz adherirse a la guerrera, a las plantas y a Chris misma. Era increíble.

Luego de unos minutos, Miku retomó el camino a la cocina – Hago eso cada mañana, Hibiki me explicó que el dios del sol tiene la capacidad de brindar vida a los seres vivos, desde hace ya unos días mi energía ha aumentado así que poco a poco quiero empezar a brindar de esta energía a los seres vivos.

Entre Miku y Chris hicieron el desayuno, la heredera del fuego no entendía por qué pero entendía lo que Miku hacía y los ingredientes que necesitaba antes de que la joven se los pidiera, era extraño pues Chris nunca había ayudado en su templo a preparar alimentos pues consideraba eso algo de mortales pero con Miku era tan natural.

Hibiki preparaba la mesa.

En un rato más todo ya estaba listo y las tres desayunaban. Unas horas después avisaron a Tsubasa, a Maria y a Serena que Chris estaba ahí. Acordaron reunirse en el templo en una hora. Después de eso Chris pidió permiso para dormir, era consciente de que si se dormía volvería a olvidar todo lo ocurrido pero sabiendo que pronto Tsubasa y las demás estarían ahí, tenía la seguridad de que nada malo pasaría.

Chris ya estaba en la cama, Miku estaba a su lado – Descansa, Chris-chan-

-Mhm – solo cerró los ojos, Chris quedó profundamente dormida.

-Oye, Miku- Hibiki observaba todo desde la entrada.

-¿Eras muy cercana a ella verdad?-

-Sí-

-He visto esa mirada antes-

-¿Eh?-

-Mi dios miraba así a alguien-

-¿Así… así cómo?-

-Con añoranza-

…

Como cada mañana Maria iba a su oficina y revisaba todos los documentos que tuviera que revisar. Se sorprendió al ver un pergamino dorado. Al abrirlo leyó que era un citatorio urgente para todos los dioses del consejo. El citatorio decía que era de carácter urgente pero la reunión se haría en la noche. En fin. Poco después recibió la llamada del viejo templo de la luna donde le avisaban que Chris estaba ahí y que Tsubasa y las demás ya iban en camino.

Fue a la cocina y preparó el desayuno, fue al cuarto de su hermana y la despertó para desayunar juntas, fue a la sala de recuperación donde estaba Kirika y esperó unos cuantos minutos a que la joven guerrera saliera del cristal de recuperación, le avisó que ya iban a desayunar.

En poco rato las tres ya estaban desayunando y Maria les avisaba que iba a salir y posiblemente iba a tardar todo el día porque tenía una reunión con los dioses en la noche. Dejó a Shirabe a cargo y pidió a Kirika que cuidara bien de ella. Dejó algunas instrucciones más al personal y a los guardias y pidió el archivo de la investigación para recuperar la memoria de Chris. Sorprendentemente sus científicos ya tenían una máquina funcionando, era un prototipo pero había mostrado resultados positivos pero incompletos. Eso emocionó a la diosa.

A la hora adecuada salió del templo con rumbo al viejo templo.

Al llegar encontró a las demás ya reunidas, le dijeron que Chris estaba durmiendo, así que mientras esperaban a que despertara discutieron un tema de interés para Miku, era hora de restaurar el templo del sol. Se informaron del pergamino dorado que todos los dioses del consejo recibieron y supieron que eso no era algo bueno, tal vez Adam buscaría algún traidor entre los dioses o tal vez los obligaría a cooperar para deshacerse de Miku, como fuera, el viejo templo de la luna ya no era seguro y el templo del sol era un total desastre, su altar de ofrendas estaba destruido y no había ni partícula de energía viva ahí. El templo del sol ahora era el escondite perfecto.

Acordaron mudar todo lo necesario a ese templo esa tarde, después de tratar el tema de Chris.

Poco tiempo después Chris despertó y se encontró confundida al no reconocer a las dos jóvenes frente a Ella.

…

Tenía rato que Maria no estaba, Shirabe y Kirika hacían su tarea escolar pero la joven heredera ya se había aburrido. Kirika le sugirió jugar algo pero Shirabe tuvo una mejor idea.

-Kiri-chan, hay un lugar al que quiero llevarte.

-¿Huh? De acuerdo pero tenemos que esperar a que llegue Maria.

-Podemos ir desde aquí, nadie notará que nos fuimos, y si algo pasa podremos regresar en un instante.

-¿Es por algún pasadizo secreto? ¡Wow! ¡No sabía que tenían de esos aquí!

-No es un pasadizo, es… una habilidad que descubrí hace poco.

-¿Una habilidad? ¿Tiene que ver con que últimamente no expulsas demasiada energía?

-Más o menos, creo que mi energía está hecha para eso, todavía no lo sé, pero hay algo más que necesito contarte- la expresión de Shirabe se tornó seria, de esas expresiones serias que Kirika sabía que eran por cosas malas.

-¿Es algo muy muy muy muuuuuy malo? – agarró a su diosa por los hombros.

Shirabe no respondió, un momento después le sonrió - ¿Me acompañarás?- agarró las manos de su guerrera.

-Hasta el fin del mundo- la rubia se sonrojó y se acercó a escasos centímetros de la joven heredera.

-Esa es mi Kiri-chan- Shirabe sonrió contenta y besó la mejilla de su guerrera.

-¿Y A dónde iremos?- preguntó sin soltar las manos de Shirabe.

-Allá- Shirabe se soltó de una mano y señaló el cielo, la luna.

-¿Cómo iremos allá? ¿Los guerreros sagrados podemos ir al exterior?- Kirika apretó la mano de su diosa.

-Tú eres mi guerrera, estoy segura que podrás.

-¿Estás segura de esto? – Kirika estaba demasiado preocupada, su diosa a veces tenía ideas poco convenientes, pero como siempre la rubia la seguiría a donde fuera.

-Este será nuestro secreto- Shirabe colocó su dedo índice en los labios de Kirika, quien se sonrojó al instante y cerró los ojos con fuerza. De un momento a otro, la heredera de la luna y su guerrera estaban ya en la luna misma. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que la guerrera visualizó fue a su joven diosa sonriendo y detrás de ella una gran edificación.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- la rubia se dejó caer al suelo.

…

Como habían acordado, las demás pusieron al tanto de los acontecimientos a la peli-blanca, Chris sentía que era creíble especialmente porque se sentía segura con la joven de nombre Miku.

-Dijeron que todavía está en pruebas pero podemos usarlo al menos para saber qué tan efectivo es al desbloquear tus recuerdos y por cuánto tiempo – Maria ya había terminado de explicar los avances de su grupo de científicos y doctores.

-Suena riesgoso pero ¿por qué no? Lo peor que pueda pasar será que no funcione- Chris se mostró animada a probar.

Al final era decisión de ella, las demás podrían opinar lo que quisieran pero si Chris decía que había que intentarlo, entonces eso iban a hacer.

El grupo se dirigió al templo de la luna y fueron directo al laboratorio.

Luego de unas preparaciones, los científicos pidieron a Chris que se conectara algo en la cabeza.

Era como si nada ocurriera, ¿cómo sabían si estaba funcionando?

El proceso terminó y Chris abrió los ojos, al abrirlos miró a Miku y a Hibiki – Así que… ¿cómo sé que esta cosa funcionó?- Chris miraba el aparato que estaba apuntando a su cabeza desde el techo.

-¿Recuerdas algo del pasado?-

-Hm… - Chris meditó un momento - ¡Ah! Había dos lámparas en tu casa y estábamos contando historias de terror con tu mamá– señaló a Miku – de ti no tengo ningún recuerdo – señaló a Hibiki.

-¡Oye!

Miku dejó escapar una lágrima. Era un simple recuerdo, pero era un gran avance.

-¿Así que los recuerdos llegan al azar?- Maria preguntó a sus científicos.

-Todavía no podemos manejar el orden en que el cerebro se desbloquea y como dijimos antes, tampoco tenemos la seguridad de que los recuerdos desbloqueados no se vuelvan a bloquear.

-¡Pero significa que sí pueden recuperarlos!- Miku habló en voz alta incapaz de contener su felicidad, era un recuerdo insignificante pero habían recuperado un fragmento de su vida juntas.

-¡Waaaah jaja! – Hibiki abrazó a Miku efusivamente - ¡Significa que ya no correrás peligro con ella y que ahora puede estar con nosotras cuando quiera! ¡Wejejeje felicidades Miku!

-Hagan eso en casa- Chris balbuceó esas palabras y cruzó los brazos mientras miraba a otro lugar. Estaba sonrojada y avergonzada por las muestras de afecto de esa guerrera y Miku, le incomodaba de diferentes maneras.

Las demás rieron por el ambiente animoso que había. Era un pequeño momento en que olvidaban todos los problemas que habían ocurrido.

-¿Chris-chan?- Miku, que seguía siendo abrazada por Hibiki, miró de reojo a la diosa del fuego. Sabía que Chris no recordaba nada de que fueran novias, y honestamente Miku prefería que por ahora fuera así. Si pudiera… ella misma borraría todos los recuerdos de Chris y ella juntas, así tal vez Chris no tendría que arriesgar su vida por la joven diosa y así si algo malo fuera a ocurrirle a Miku, a Chris no se le rompería demasiado el corazón. Pero debía admitirlo, las palabras dichas por la peli-blanca en ese momento dolían, simplemente dolían y Miku sabía que eventualmente podría doler mucho más.

Continuará…

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~(-w-)~ Yey**

 **Me animé a ver el segundo opening de Kakegurui y uy 7u7 no es lo que esperaba pero me gusta.**

 **Vi Hugtto Precure y tengo sentimientos encontrados. Y ya sé, me dije "no veré la siguiente temporada", luego no lo cumplo u.u**

 **Ver que Dohwa estaba con Hyewong XD me generó lo mismo que cuando vi a Dohwa florecer XDDDX (más sentimientos encontrados. Sí quería verlas juntas, DX pero no así así, bueno sí así pero no en esas circunstancias DX).**

 **Dodger el perro:** Al contrario \o.o/ Gracias a ti por dejar un review TwT eso aliviana mi corazón de escritor. Y por fin recuperaron el primer recuerdo TwT solo falta alguno que demuestre que eran novias. Gracias y saludos owo/

 **sakurairo:** Su batería es inagotable \O.O/ el jefecito de Chris ya dijo que luego va por ella y habrás más dolor, lo aseguro TTnTT Gracias y saludos owo/

 **¬w¬/ Saludos!**

 **Autor del mal.**


	11. 08-2

Symphogear y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Tampoco los pensamientos de ella :'v

La leyenda del dios del sol.

08: de una guerra, Preludio (segunda parte)

Maria había regresado de la reunión del consejo, se veía pálida y perdida en sus pensamientos.

Por la hora que era solo los guardias del turno nocturno estaban despiertos y algunos miembros del personal del interior del templo. Lo acostumbrado era que Maria saludara al personal nocturno y se fuera a descansar o realizar alguna otra actividad. Esa noche no se despidió ni saludó a nadie, fue directo a su recinto de meditación y se desplomó.

...

Al consejo habían llegado todos menos Finé.

Adam fue directo, deseaba hacer las cosas por las buenas, había hecho una amenaza general, exigía que todos los dioses cedieran su poder a él porque se avecinaba una gran catástrofe como aquella en la que el dios del sol murió.

Adam dijo que aquellas criaturas podrían volver a aparecer ahora.

¿Cómo podía estar seguro? Antes no sabían cómo predecirlo, ¿por qué ahora él sí podría?

Era simple, él se encargaría de hacerlas aparecer, así como lo hizo cuando el sol desapareció. El secreto a voces por fin era revelado.

...

¿Qué hacer? Adam era el dios más fuerte de todos en ese momento y si todos se unían contra él podrían vencerlo, pero... Serena no iba a involucrarse, la diosa Finé tampoco al parecer, Genguro siempre agachaba la cabeza para Adam. ¿A caso sólo Maria y Miku lo iban a enfrentar? Era como si la guerra estuviera claramente perdida. ¿Chris podría hacer alguna diferencia? No era tan fuerte como Adam pero era también una diosa. Además, tenían a la guerrera del sol y a Shirabe y Kirika... Pero no podía involucrar a su pequeña hermana y su guerrera. No quería exponerlas. Tal vez si se deshacían de los mortales que alababan al fuego... No, eso era una medida desesperada. Debía pensar en algo. Lo que fuera.

...

...

Era una noche de lluvia. Ogawa salió del recinto de meditación del dios del agua y afuera ya le esperaba Tsubasa.

-¿Qué es ese alboroto fuera del templo?

-Tsubasa-san... - la mirada que Tsubasa dedicaba al ninja era muy seria. El hombre sabía que no podía mentirle – es justo lo que ha escuchado, los seguidores de su padre están exigiendo explicaciones, su fé se está tambaleando.

-El gran dios dragón está siendo cuestionado por sus propios seguidores – Tsubasa se acercó al ninja – no me sorprendería que un día el dragón rojo deje de ser adorado- dicho esto, la peli-azul dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar siendo seguida por Ogawa, - puedo sentir cómo el poder de... mi padre... está disminuyendo.

-¿Y qué hay del tuyo?-

Ante esta pregunta Tsubasa miró asesinamente al ninja, y ante esa mirada el ninja descubrió algo. Aquellos ojos profundamente azules se veían aterrados. Aquella simple pregunta había generado ese estado en la heredera del agua.

...

...

Serena caminaba por el lote baldío en una avenida abandonada dentro de su prefectura. Por ese lugar solía pasar el tren, y por ese lugar siempre podía encontrar a Kanade cuando la pelirroja tenía conflictos existenciales. Este día no sería diferente. Ahí, en medio de las vías, Kanade estaba regenerándose, y por los charcos de sangre en las vías, podía entenderse que ya habían sido muchas veces ese día.

Kanade estaba acostada boca arriba en las vías, sus entrañas se estaban regenerando, el volver a su forma completa le tomaba en esos casos menos de dos minutos, suficiente tiempo para sentir el dolor y, sin embargo, Kanade solo miraba tranquilamente el cielo nublado.

Serena se inclinó un poco y acarició aquella melena roja. – He venido por ti- le sonrió.

-¿Eres la muerte que por fin se apiada de mí?- Kanade agarró su mano y sonrió con un toque de tristeza.

-Lo siento, todavía no te puedo dejar ir- Serena le sonrió también con aquel toque de tristeza. Se sentó al lado de Kanade, también sobre las vías. el sonido que avisaba que el tren estaba próximo a pasar y las luces rojas del alto cubrieron el silencio de aquel lugar. En cuestión de segundos un tren corroído se materializó frente a ellas, unos cientos de metros a la distancia, sus ruedas sacaban chispas por la fricción. El vagón del conductor estaba vacío y los demás vagones también.

Serena cerró los ojos con calma y Kanade cerró los ojos con fuerza. El tren chocó de lleno contra las dos y mientras a Kanade la despedazaba, al entrar en contacto con Serena, la ilusión desaparecía y se volvía a materializar inmediatamente después de ella.

-Kanade-san, ya es hora de regresar – Serena se puso de pie después de que el tren terminó de pasar.

-Hm- Kanade se puso de pie y empezó a caminar – aaa~h, estoy aburrida- posó las manos en su nuca.

" **¿Esta es mi... armadura?" un joven de ojos y cabello de color del sol del amanecer miraba asombrado los extraños ropajes que habían aparecido cubriendo su cuerpo.**

" **Vaya, vaya, tu discípulo es muy bueno" Finé miraba emocionada la nueva armadura sagrada que acababa de crear, esta última versión ya no tenía los problemas de la versión que Kanade portaba.**

" **Te dije que este renacuajo tenía lo necesario" Kanade alborotaba el cabello del joven.**

" **Auch, espera, maestra" el joven se quejaba.**

" **Oh, aquí estaban" el dios del sol apareció de un pasillo "Vaya, ¿con que esa es la armadura de mi guerrero sagrado?" sonrió en aprobación del gran trabajo que la diosa Finé había hecho para el joven e inexperto guerrero del sol.**

" **Ojojojo, alábame más, querido Izak" Fine rio orgullosa, "oye, oye, este chiquitín tiene un gran potencial, espero que me lo prestes para hacer pruebas"**

" **Ah... jaja... no hagas que me preocupe" el dios empezó a sudar frío. Sabía que Finé solía ser un poco excedida con sus pruebas, al menos no tanto como lo llegaba a ser el joven dios Ver. "y más importante, aceptar o no las pruebas es decisión del joven Akira, ¿está bien, Akira?" el dios sonrió a su joven guerrero.**

" **Ah, sí, gracias mi señor sol" Akira se arrodilló en reverencia.**

" **¿Eh? Bien por ti" Kanade volvió a revolver el cabello del joven.**

Al llegar al templo, Kanade fue a darse una ducha, estaba llena de sangre.

" **Am... maestra" el joven Akira ya había crecido, ya era un hombre "ella es... mi".**

El agua fría cubría su cuerpo mientras la sangre se desprendía hasta de su cabello.

" **¡¿Eeeeeeh?! ¡Felicidades!" Kanade dio un golpe en el hombro de su compañero de entrenamiento.**

" **Gra-gracias" Akira se sonreía tímido y contento.**

" **¿Ya saben cómo se llamará?"**

" **Um... sí, jejeje" se rio bobamente "se llamará Hibiki, ¡Ah! Y tendrá el apellido de su madre, wejejeje" volvió a reír bobamente.**

" **Con que una familia... Ya no eres más un renacuajo, ya no estás solo, Akira. Oh, pensándolo bien, también podrías usar el apellido de tu esposa, Tachibana. Hm... Akira Tachibana".**

" **Wejejeje" akira volvió a reír bobamente y empezó a retorcerse.**

Al salid de la ducha Serena ya la esperaba para cenar en el cuarto de Kanade. El calor de la chimenea de la cabaña lo cubría todo.

-Kanade-san, déjame ayudarte con eso – Serena se ofreció a secar su cabello con la toalla.

-Hm, gracias- Kanade tomó asiento y se dejó hacer.

" **Akira, tranquilízate, está bien, todo está bien" el dios del sol, Izak, posó su mano en la cabeza del agobiado guerrero "ella estará bien".**

-Oye...- Kanade habló todavía sintiendo las manos de Serena en su cabello - nadie más sabe de "eso", ¿verdad?

Serena abrazó a su guerrera por la espalda –Recuerda lo que Izak siempre decía, "todo está bien", nadie más lo sabe, ni siquiera ella, ni ningún otro dios. Y hay algo más que te preocupa, ¿no es así? – la diosa acarició la cabeza de su guerrera como reconfortándola.

Después de la reunión en el consejo algo era seguro, entre los peones en el tablero de Adam, Tsubasa era una pieza segura. Después de todo... ser un semi-dios era la mayor de las ofensas para ellos y Genguro no podría oponerse. Kanade no soportaba el pensar que en la guerra que se avecinaba ella no podría proteger a su tesoro más preciado, porque si lo hacía, era posible que el mayor secreto de su diosa fuera revelado y eso era un riesgo que no se podía dar el lujo de tomar.

-¿También ella estará bien?- Kanade habló refiriéndose a Tsubasa, apretó sus puños sintiendo la impotencia de saber que no podía hacer algo al respecto – por favor, miénteme- cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Por un momento Serena permaneció callada, ella también sabía que decir "todo está bien" para este caso era una verdadera mentira, pues conocía el destino final de los semi-dioses. El vago recuerdo heredado de sus predecesores de la reencarnación le mostraba el lamentable final para esas existencias que había recibido el último y único semi-dios que existió antes de Tsubasa. Deseaba creer que habría algo que haría una diferencia entre el recuerdo de aquella era y el presente, pero no podía mentirse – Sí, también estará bien- puso un poco de presión en el abrazo a su guerrera.

Kanade se limpió con la manga y sonrió – jaja, sigues siendo pésima mintiendo-

Había otra cosa que también preocupaba a Serena. Y toda esa preocupación se dirigía al templo de su pelirrosa, Maria.

...

...

Era otra noche, había luna creciente y Shirabe y Kirika ya estaban durmiendo, Maria por su parte estaba en su recinto de meditación. Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo nocturno ahí.

Estaba viendo el contenido del dispositivo que Serena le había entregado semanas atrás. Las grabaciones parecían no acabarse, y había tanto contenido que databa desde hacía mucho tiempo...

Había grabaciones que databan desde la era del sol. Revisado por partes, Maria aprendió unas cosas del antiguo dios del sol, se llamaba Izak, era rubio, de ojos azules, un azul que jamás había visto y tenía un semblante sereno y bondadoso como el de Miku. Siempre trataba con respeto a mortales y dioses y era venerado y amado por grandes masas de multitud. Se notaba fácilmente que el dios del sol era en aquel tiempo el más poderoso de todos.

También miró por primera vez el verdadero color del cielo, muy parecido a los ojos de aquel dios. Era un cielo hermoso.

Vio algunas grabaciones de su padre Ver haciendo pruebas a una especie de armadura con ayuda de la diosa Finé. Esta armadura todavía en construcción tenía algunos detalles verde agua y rosas con una base plateada. Jamás había visto una armadura con detalles de ese tipo.

Vio algunas grabaciones donde se mostraba el uso del bastón de Solomon que tenía el dios Adam. Ahí Maria reconoció que era el bastón que su padre llevaba consigo siempre. Según la explicación en el video, el bastón de Solomon era una réplica en menor escala de otra reliquia exclusiva de la luna que la diosa Finé estaba investigando por su gran poder.

Había grabaciones donde el dios de la luna parecía estar en alguna especie de laboratorio. Había otras grabaciones donde hablaba de la creación de su heredera. Estas escenas causaron una sensación en Maria. Ver se veía y se escuchaba emocionado planeando a su heredera. "Será mujer, mhm, siempre quise tener una hija" "Aaaa~h seguro será tan hermosa con su luna" "Hm... no quiero que sea tan fría como yo, ¡Ah! Pero puede conservar el conocimiento científico hm... después de todo eso siempre se ha heredado en nosotros, debe haber una manera de hacer eso, sí, ella será amada por los mortales igual que Izak y también será dueña de un gran conocimiento científico". "Estuve pensando en el nombre de mi heredera, finalmente me decidí por Maria, pero es muy corto y simple así que imitaré la idea de Izak de darle una sensación más familiar para los mortales, así que el nombre completo de mi heredera será..."

Maria tuvo que detener la grabación al escuchar uno golpecitos en la entrada de su recinto, sus ojos se veían un poco rojos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Al salir de ahí, uno de sus científicos le pidió que lo acompañara al laboratorio para mostrarle la nueva versión del equipo para desbloquear recuerdos y un asunto más, también relacionado a eso.

En el laboratorio le explicaron que a Chris no solo le habían borrado los recuerdos, lo habían hecho tantas veces que sus conexiones se habían empezado a dañar, ante los bloqueos forzosos de sus recuerdos que duraban poco, su propio cuerpo empezó a tomar el bloqueo automático como un mecanismo de defensa para no dañarse más. Ese era un problema que en ese momento no sabían cómo solucionar y por eso la necesitaban. Sus doctores e investigadores habían llegado a una pared.

-Entiendo, necesitamos detener ese mecanismo de defensa sin forzarlo para no causar más daños. Por ahora descansen, me encargaré de resolver este problema lo más pronto posible – Maria recibió el informe completo en un dispositivo y agradeció al equipo entero por el arduo trabajo que estaban realizando. Después de ver que todos se fueron a descansar ella se quedó a revisar todo. Ahora más que antes era necesario tener a Chris de su lado si querían tener una oportunidad contra Adam.

...

...

-Chris-chan buenos días- Estaba "amaneciendo" y Miku hacía su labor matutina de brindar energía vital en aquel jardín, escuchó unos pasos arrastrados en el pasillo y ahí vislumbró a una somnolienta Chris que bostezaba.

-Mmm... Bu-buenos días – Chris se acercó a la orilla del pasillo y tomó asiento mientras disfrutaba de la escena.

Pasaron unos minutos para que Miku terminara su actividad matutina, una vez realizada, la morena se fue a sentar al lado de la otra diosa -Iré a preparar el desayuno, ¿me ayudas?-

-Claro.

-Ah, Chris-chan ¿Cómo te sentiste al despertar?

Ambas estaban ya en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

-Muy bien, je, quién diría que este lugar terminaría siendo tan agradable ¡Jaaa!- Chris le arrojó agua.

-¡Kyaa!- Miku se alejó al instante – ¡Chris-chan! Con que así quieres jugar, ¿eh? – Miku también se acercó al fregadero y con un poco de agua en la mano empezó a arrojarle a Chris.

-Jajaja espera, espera, Miku espera eso es trampa- Chris intentó alejarse, pero Miku la tenía sujeta por el brazo mientras ambas terminaban mojadas de brazos y cara.

-Jejeje, tenía tiempo que no te escuchaba reír así. Ah, espera un momento iré por una toalla para secarte.

-¿Eh? Pero yo puedo... – no terminó su oración pues Miku salió corriendo.

Al regresar, Chris seguía empapada, esto provocó una risita contenta en Miku. En seguida pasó la toalla por la cabeza de Chris y empezó a frotar con suavidad. Chris cerró los ojos y disfrutó de aquel trato. Miku también disfrutaba estar así, el sonido de una melodía la tomó por sorpresa. Chris, en medio de su relajación, había empezado a cantar aquella canción especial para Miku.

Chris movía la cabeza de un lado al otro siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía y sin darse cuenta su cuerpo empezó a brillar levemente mientras al mismo tiempo liberaba pequeñas partículas que se adherían a Miku que también había empezado a brillar.

De la sorpresa pasó a la alegría, Miku podía sentir el amor que Chris le transmitía, cómo había extrañado esa sensación.

En cuanto Chris abrió los ojos, dejó de entonar aquella melodía y dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa. Frente a Ella Miku brillaba y más extraño aún, ella misma estaba brillando igual.

Dejándose llevar por aquella calidez, Miku abrazó a la confundida joven frente a ella. Era tan cálido, contenía tanto amor, pero no era "su Chris", no era "su amada", apenas y era casi una amiga – antes de que tus recuerdos fueran borrados, solías cantar esa melodía cuando me sentía mal o cuando mi cuerpo se debilitaba... Extrañaba mucho tu canto, Chris-chan-.

Un recuerdo más fue liberado mientras eso ocurría – Ah, eres un año menor que yo- Chris sintió las manos de Miku posarse en sus hombros para después ver aquellos ojos llenos de alegría.

-Um... Miku... buenos días – Hibiki entró bostezando a la cocina irrumpiendo en la escena – ¿Eh? – parpadeó un par de veces al encontrar a Chris roja como tomate y a Miku acariciando su cabeza como una mamá a su hija.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- la guerrera se acercó al par.

-Chris-chan acaba de recordad un poco más- Miku compartió las buenas nuevas.

-Waaaah, felicidades Chris- Hibiki posó su mano en el hombro de la diosa y ésta en seguida le miró enojada – va, va, ya entendí, solo Miku puede tratarte así, ¿verdad?- le guiñó burlona ocasionando que la diosa empezara a arrojar vapor.

Miku se sonrojó un poco, tras aquel comentario que le hizo Hibiki días atrás, no podía fingir que nada había pasado entre ella y Chris antes de que ocurriera todo ese asunto del sol.

Hibiki se alejó sonriendo, buscó los platos para el desayuno y se puso a servir los alimentos. La guerrera podría parecer una chica ingenua y hasta inocente, pero no lo era, ni un poco. Al menos ya no lo sería más.

Después del desayuno y un buen rato de platicar, Chris retó a Hibiki a un combate amistoso que de amistoso no tenía más que el nombre. Chris solo quería desquitarse por la cercanía con la que Hibiki trataba a Miku y por la pequeña burla de la mañana y por la humillante paliza que le propinó en el templo del fuego... dos veces.

-¡Está bien, está bien me disculparé!

-¡¿En serio crees que una simple disculpa me va a calmar?!

-¡Lo siento! ¡Además es tu culpa por ser tan orgullosa! - Hibiki deseó haberse quedado callada.

-¡Tuuuu, idiotaaa!- Chris la golpeó con un remolino de fuego.

-¡Miku sálvameeee!- Hibiki azotó de cara contra el suelo y sintió una mano presionarla todavía más.

-No la metas en esto, ¿y así la vas a defender? – Chris tenía a Hibiki contra el suelo y una esfera de fuego justo arriba de la cabeza.

-Hehe, Chris-chan, ¿ya te tranquilizaste? - Miku se recargó en la espalda de Chris que sintió un par de brazos rodearla gentilmente por el cuello.

Esa acción dejó a la otra diosa en blanco dando tiempo a Hibiki para liberarse de aquel aprieto.

-Wejeje gracias Miku – Ahora Hibiki abrazó a la mencionada que seguía abrazando a la peli-blanca.

-¡Ah! Espera Hibiki jeje– Hibiki restregaba su mejilla a la de la morena.

-¡Consíganse un cuarto!- Chris se volvió a sonrojar, esta vez un poco incómoda y arrojó a la guerrera por la puerta.

¡¿Y por qué solo a mí?!- Hibiki se quejó levantándose del césped. Había caído en el jardín.

...

...

El ruido apareció una tarde que ella y Ver celebraban su mayor logro. El ruido apareció aquella tarde que ella regresó de aquella celebración. El ruido apareció cuando ella entró a ese lugar... el ruido simplemente se apoderó de todo en cuanto ella gritó.

Finé estaba en una habitación vacía donde reinaba el silencio, había un silencio sepulcral, tan frío como la habitación misma. Ni si quiera el eco se podía escuchar ahí. Ni siquiera los sollozos. Ni siquiera su voz.

Habían pasado apenas unos miles de años. Pero se sentía como si hubieran sido solo unos días. En esa habitación yacía el vacío y en medio del vacío yacía un cascarón de sonidos rotos.

Finé sabía lo que Adam deseaba, ese maldito había dado cada paso con tanta cautela que nadie lo notó hasta después de que su cometido había sido realizado. Y ella y todos los demás dioses habían formado parte de su juego... No... todos ellos eran objetivo de la ira, de la rabia, Adam iría por ellos, por todos.

El joven que alguna vez se mostró tímido e inseguro, ahora era un dios irreconocible.

Y entre los dioses, el primero en notarlo...

-Ah, ah, Izak... – Fine se transportó a las gradas de su altar de ofrendas, ahí se recostó sobre los fríos asientos de mármol – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- la mujer levantó la mano y con el chasquido de sus dedos hizo aparecer noise en cada asiento – Ah – levantó ambas manos y empezó a dirigir una orquesta de ruido. Aquellas criaturas empezaron a emitir sonidos variados y desentonados, capaces de enloquecer a cualquiera – csss csss jajaja... jajaja... – se levantó extasiada por aquel ruido y siguió dirigiendo aquella orquesta - ¡Si esto era parte de tu plan, entonces eres un maldito enfermo!- siguió riendo mientras el ruido de aquella orquesta empezaba a provocar una reacción en los seguidores de la diosa de la música.

Fuera del templo se empezaron a escuchar gritos, alaridos, explosiones, disparos, incendios. Los adoradores de la diosa de la música elevaron sus alabanzas gritando canciones y ofensas al dios que su diosa odiaba. Todos se extasiaban con aquel ruido que adormecía sus sentidos como alguna droga.

Y en medio del éxtasis y la locura, en medio de aquella droga, Finé se regocijaba porque al fin todas las piezas estaban juntas en el mismo tiempo, en el mismo lugar, en la misma versión. Como si alguien hubiera planeado que las cosas ocurrieran así.

-No sabes cuánto disfrutaré de tu pequeño obsequio- las puertas del templo de la música se abrieron dejando entrar a sus seguidores. Era como una orgía donde el mayor éxtasis era entregarse a los noise sin pensarlo y así formar parte de su diosa para siempre.

La locura, la demencia, todo eso era mejor que el mundo del fuego.

Las piezas estaban reunidas, solo debía esperar a que Adam diera el primer paso para que ella también se pusiera en acción.

Toda la energía que estaba recibiendo de sus adoradores que se entregaban embriagados en un placer sin límite, se sentía tan bien, tan bien, que era una buena recompensa por las hermosas creaciones que descansaban en su templo esperando a ser activadas por aquellas personas con las que se habían sincronizado.

...

...

-Miku, buenos días – Hibiki despertó fue casi corriendo a la cocina al percibir el olor de la comida, en cuanto llegó abrazó a su sol.

-Hibiki, es-espera, estoy preparando el desayuno- Miku tuvo que maniobrar para que la comida no se le cayera.

-Jeje, ah, déjame ayudar- rápido se puso manos a la obra.

-Oye, idiota, ¿siempre eres así con ella? – Chris había visto toda la escena, había estado sentada viendo a su amiga mientras platicaban y Miku cocinaba, hasta que llegó la ruidosa guerrera.

-Puedes decirme Hibiki- hizo un puchero, todavía ayudando.

-Recuerdo que mi padre te decía "Gungnir"- se rascó la cabeza algo confundida.

-Gungnir es el nombre de la reliquia original con la que está hecha mi armadura- Hibiki vio que Miku ya iba a servir la comida así que rápidamente le entregó los platos.

-Hm... reliquia original, ¿cómo es una reliquia original?

-Es una armadura completa, a diferencia de estos colgantes, las reliquias originales son armaduras de tamaño real.

-Oh, como la armadura de Nehushtan.

-Ah, recuerdo haber escuchado que era la armadura del dios del fuego.

-Um... sí, mi padre me obligó a usarla.

-¿No querías usarla?-

-No solo eso, esa armadura um... ¿Cómo decirlo? Era algo pesada y hacía que mi cuerpo ardiera, al menos así fue al principio, después de muchos intentos y entrenamiento, por fin la puedo usar sin problemas- Chris infló el pecho orgullosa.

-Qué extraño... se supone que, al ser la armadura de un dios, esta reacciona de forma natural a su dios correspondiente. O eso me dijo alguna vez mi señor sol.

-Como sea, nos salimos del tema, ¿por qué te autoproclamabas Gungnir?-

-Ah... jeje, Chris el desayuno ya está servido- Hibiki colocó el plato en la mesa frente a la diosa – no creo que quieras que la comida de Miku sea desperdiciada, ¿verdad Miku?-

Chris entendió la indirecta así que dejó por la paz ese tema, ya tendría otra oportunidad.

Miku permaneció callada, era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así por ambas partes.

-Mmmmm, Miku esta comida está deliciosa- Hibiki habló todavía con comida en la boca.

-Idiota, no hables con la boca llena- Chris le dio un coscorrón.

Después de terminar su bocado Hibiki se quejó.

-Jejeje, se ve que se llevan bien, me alegra- Miku cubrió su risita.

-¿Q-eeeeh?- Chris se quejó por aquel comentario.

...

...

-Jajaja, Gen, eres entretenido- Adam caminó rumbo a la salida del templo dejando a Genguro arrodillado en forma de súplica – ya te dije, yo podría hacer que tu hija sea completamente una diosa. Piénsalo.

Después de que Adam se fue, Genguro siguió arrodillado, tenía una mirada perdida, no sabía qué hacer. Temía por las cosas que Adam pudiera hacer. Ogawa vigilaba desde las sombras, una vez que Adam se fue, Ogawa fue a buscar a Tsubasa, al no encontrarla en su habitación fue a buscarla al único lugar al que la joven iba cuando quería recuperar la calma. El joven tocó la puerta del cuarto de la difunta madre de Tsubasa pero no hubo respuesta, al entrar tampoco la encontró, sin embargo al voltear a la ventana que daba vista hacia el patio, se preocupó.

"Despierta" escuchó una voz provenir de las profundidades. "Despierta" era una voz como el gruñir de una gran bestia. "Me necesitas" unos brillantes ojos azules aparecieron en la oscuridad de aquella profundidad. "Y yo te necesito" miles de burbujas surgieron del fondo y la envolvieron en una sensación parecida al estar ahogándose. Tsubasa despertó levantando las manos y dando grandes bocanadas de aire. Estaba dentro de la gran fuente frente al cuarto que pertenecía a su madre.

En las sombras Ogawa cerraba un pergamino, se veía agotado.

Continuará…

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~(-w-)~ Yey**

 **Si sacaran Hana ni arashi como anime creo que sí lo vería. Si sacaron Slow start y Hitoribochi, tal vez saquen esa algún día T-T**

 **Y si sacaran Tadokoro también lo vería... Y si sacaran... :v ya**

 **Dodger el perro:** Si no hay celos no es divertido owo/ Gracias.

 **Sakurairo:** Cieeeeerto! D: owo/ Gracias.

 **Próximo capítulo:**

Parte final del preludio.

 **¬w¬/ Saludos!**

 **Autor del mal.**


	12. 08-3

Symphogear y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

La leyenda del dios del sol.

08: de una guerra, Preludio (parte final)

Eran poco más de las dos de la madrugada cuando Maria regresó de darse una ducha con agua fría para relajarse un poco y dar una revisión final a su propuesta. Por fin había terminado de resolver el problema de sus científicos y se veía relativamente cansada. Había un montón de pantallas y fórmulas cubriendo todas partes de su recinto de meditación. Seguía tan metida en sus hallazgos que no se dio cuenta cuando cierta diosa entró y se acercó a ella.

-Deberías descansar un poco- un par de brazos que la rodearon por arriba de los hombros la tomaron por sorpresa haciendo que esta diera un respingo en su asiento.

-Serena… ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?- preguntó la pelirrosa recargando su cabeza contra aquel pecho.

-Ufufu, he venido todos estos días y me han dicho la misma respuesta, así que no quise esperar más tiempo – besó su frente – y por lo visto ya terminaste así que está bien si me dejas darte una recompensa por tu gran esfuerzo – sus manos se deslizaron lentamente hacia el cuello de Maria pasando por debajo de su ropa.

-Nnn… - Maria la detuvo casi al instante -¿Qué planeas hacer?- preguntó sonrosada, con el pecho un poco agitado y todavía con esa sensación de agotamiento.

-Lo que tú me permitas hacerte- Serena continuó su camino llegando a su objetivo. Acarició con suavidad, casi como un roce, el pezón de aquel seno ocasionando que al instante Maria tuviera que cerrar los ojos y ahogar un gemido – Te ves agotada- siguió hablando ahora en un tono de voz seductor – déjame aliviar tu fatiga – besó su oreja. María solo cerró los ojos con fuerza, no tenía ni siquiera fuerzas para oponerse a los deseos de Serena. Tal parecía que esta vez no tendría escapatoria.

…

Era casi el mediodía y Shirabe y Kirika entraron al dormitorio de Maria, casi al instante Kirika cubrió los ojos de su diosa mientras daba un grito de sorpresa.

En la cama estaban Serena y Maria, esta última acurrucada en los brazos de la mayor.

El grito de Kirika hizo que Serena despertara, pero no fue suficiente para despertar a la diosa de la luna que, al sentir un ligero movimiento de su acompañante, se aferró un poco más a esta.

-Um… ¿Diosa Serena?- fue lo primero que logró articular la guerrera de la luna.

-¿Kiri-chan?- Shirabe se descubrió los ojos removiendo las manos de la rubia, al instante se sonrojó levemente mientras su expresión se tornaba levemente sorprendida – wah – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir para después sonreír cariñosamente y felicitarles.

-¡¿Eeeeh?!- Kirika se sorprendió más por la reacción tan calmada de su amada diosa.

-Shhhh, Kiri-chan – Shirabe jaló a su guerrera afuera de la habitación – descansen un rato más, Kiri-chan y yo prepararemos la comida, por favor deja que mi hermana despierte cuando ella quiera – le avisó a la diosa de la sanación antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Aaaaa~h eso me sorprendió- en el pasillo Kirika seguía caminando al lado de Shirabe, todavía sonrojada, pero genuinamente contenta de que su otra diosa por fin hubiera dado ese paso con su amada. Por otra parte, Shirabe seguía agarrándola de la mano, cosa que le emocionaba todavía más.

-Hm, tardaron mucho más que nosotras- Shirabe pensaba profundamente dejando escapar esos mismos pensamientos.

-¡¿WEEEEEEEH?!

Pasado un rato, dentro de la habitación de Maria, esta poco a poco empezó a despertar. Primero escuchó un "¿Pudiste descansar?" a lo que respondió con un somnoliento "Sí". Después escuchó aquella inconfundible risita seguida de un beso en su nariz y un "buenos días, aunque pasa del mediodía". Fue en ese momento que la diosa de la luna reaccionó y abrió los ojos como platos encontrándose con una escena jamás imaginada ni en sus sueños más salvajez. Su novia desnuda, al lado de ella, con marcas en el cuello y en la clavícula y en el abdomen y…

-¡¿QUÉ HICE?!- Maria se sentó rápidamente y se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

-Tehehe- Serena también se sentó y la abrazó – hicimos – la diosa empezó a llenarla de besos mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la pelirrosa. María ya lo descubriría después (al mirarse a un espejo), pero ella tenía tantas o más marcas en todo su cuerpo que las de su propia novia.

…

Después de arreglarse para salir de su cuarto, tanto Maria como Serena se pusieron a platicar del avance en la investigación de la diosa de la luna. Acordaron que sería prioridad poner a prueba aquella investigación lo más pronto posible y acordaron idear un plan B. la amenaza de Adam ya estaba hecha y Serena temía por el bienestar de su amada diosa. Si lo que recordaba de sus reuniones con el anterior dios Ver era cierto… No era Maria quien figuraba entre las piezas de Adam, era la pequeña heredera de la luna por la que debían preocuparse de que no cayera en manos de aquel dios. Y aun así, María terminaría lastimada en todo esto.

…

…

Tsubasa dormía, estaba soñando que está siendo devorada por un remolino de agua, intentaba despertar, pero era imposible, mientras más se oponía al arrastre de la corriente más trabajo le costaba moverse y respirar. Sentía que se ahogaba, se sentía asustada.

-Oye, Tsubasa ¿ya estás lista? No quise esperar más así que vine por ti, jeje- Kanade caminaba rumbo al jardín de la sacerdotisa del agua, sabía que Tsubasa debía estar ahí, podía sentir la leve presencia de la semi-diosa. -¡Tsubasa!- corrió al ver a un dragón de agua azul casi cristalina y ver dentro de aquella criatura a su amada. Encontró al guardia del dios del agua frente al dragón que se movía suavemente en el aire, siseante, casi enroscándose. El guardia, el ninja de cabello café, estaba arrodillado, sudado, exhausto y en su mano un pergamino brillando con inscripciones que se empezaban a desintegrar al despegarse de ese papel brillante.

-¡¿Shinji?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!- la pelirroja se inclinó al lado del ninja ayudándole a incorporarse un poco. Se sorprendió al sentir el cuerpo frío, casi helado, de aquel hombre.

-Kh… es… Tsubasa-san, por favor, tiene que sacarla de ahí- el hombre volvió a presionar el pergamino contra el suelo y recitó unas palabras, las letras que se estaban despegando y desintegrando lentamente parecían intentar regenerarse y adherirse nuevamente al pergamino.

Kanade hizo lo que el ninja le dijo, sin dudarlo golpeó al dragón de agua y al instante la criatura se quejó, sin embargo, el puño de la pelirroja se había hundido en el agua que conformaba a la criatura. El dragón gruñó a la guerrera y con un movimiento de su cabeza, la arrojó contra uno de los muros.

Kanade pudo escuchar sus huesos romperse, en seguida se levantó del suelo y volvió al ataque.

Dentro del centro del dragón Tsubasa descansaba cubierta de una leve luz azul, pero se veía sufriendo.

Kanade siguió atacando al dragón y recibiendo los contraataques del mismo. No viendo otra alternativa, tuvo que invocar su armadura.

" _Croitzal ronzell Gungnir zizzl"_

La criatura se preparó para recibir el ataque de la guerrera. En seguida una canción se empezó a escuchar.

 _"Maboroshi? Yume? Yasashī te ni tsutsumare_  
 _Nemuri tsuku yōna yasashī hibi mo ima wa"_

Kanade había empezado a cantar, se posicionó para atacar y de un fuerte saltó golpeó el hocico de aquella criatura.

 _"Hakanaku kie maru de mahō ga tokare_  
 _Subete no nichijō ga kiseki dato shitta"_

El dragón retrocedió levemente, se veía más molesto que en el golpe anterior.

 _"Kumori naki aoi sora wo miage nageku yori_  
 _Kaze ni sakaratte...kagayaita mirai e kaerō"_

Materializó su lanza y volvió a atacar.

-¡Debe atacar con toda su fuerza!- Ogawa le indicó mientras las inscripciones seguían luchando por desintegrarse -¡En este momento el dragón no forma parte de Tsubasa-san, sus ataques no la dañarán!-

 _"Kitto dokomademo ikeru mienai tsubasa ni kizukeba_  
 _Kanashimi ni wa todomarazu ni takaku maiagare"_

El dragón la atacó con su cola logrando atinar el golpe, esta vez Kanade apenas pudo contrarrestar el golpe protegiéndose con su lanza.

 _"We are one nori okurenaide_  
 _Toki wa tomatte kurenai"_

-¡Kh! – Ogawa volvía a recitar aquellas palabras, las letras ya empezaban a regresar a sus posiciones, el dragón empezaba a brillar con un color azul claro igual que Tsubasa -¡Kanade-saaaan!- si no aprovechaban esa oportunidad, seguramente el dragón durmiendo en el interior de Tsubasa podría liberarse.

 _"Ima wo ikinuku tame ni watashi tachi wa deatta no kamo shirenai_  
 _Kimi to iu oto kanade tsukiru made_  
 _Tomarazu ni Sing out with us"_

Kanade realizó un ataque en forma de torbellino "Last Meteor" que golpeó con gran fuerza al dragón, logrando hacer que este cayera al suelo, en ese instante enterró su lanza cerca del lugar donde Tsubasa seguía dormida -¡Tsubasaaaa!- metió sus manos dentro de aquel líquido y alcanzó a agarrar una mano de la otra guerrera, en ese momento Ogawa le gritó que jalara con todas sus fuerzas. Así hizo y por fin logró sacar a Tsubasa de aquel monstruo. Al instante la joven peli-azul empezó a toser mientras el dragón se desintegraba dejándose caer como agua siguiendo una corriente en dirección al río del templo del agua.

Ogawa selló el pergamino que había logrado reconstruir y se dejó caer al suelo, esta vez realmente exhausto.

La armadura de Kanade regresó a su forma de colgante mientras de la comisura de los labios de la pelirroja se asomaba una gota de sangre.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!- preguntó furiosa.

-Estoy seguro que usted ya lo sabe, que Tsubasa-san es mitad diosa – Kanade se sintió descubierta. El secreto de Tsubasa ella lo había descubierto por sí misma, ni siquiera Tsubasa tenía conocimiento de que Kanade lo sabía – esa criatura, el dragón, es la mitad divina de Tsubasa-san – Hubo un pesado silencio.

-¡Ja! Un dragón, cómo no lo vi venir- Kanade sonrió con sarcasmo. Tsubasa seguía en sus brazos, no la iba a soltar en absoluto.

-Parece ser que su sello se está debilitando.

-Espera, ¿qué sello?- la pelirroja se veía confundida.

-Cuando ella era todavía un bebé, su padre selló sus poderes. Si ella hubiera demostrado ser una mortal cualquiera con poderes de un dios… Los semi-dioses son la mayor ofensa para los dioses y los mortales. Tsubasa-san es una existencia que no tiene derecho a vivir. Kanade-san… ¿Entiende lo que quiero decir?

-Serena me contó que una vez hubo un semi-dios que fue juzgado y sentenciado a ser eliminado de la historia de la vida…

-Mi dios no desea ese trágico final para ella, así que selló sus poderes y le hizo creer que era una simple mortal. El río del templo del agua es donde se esconde la mitad de la esencia de Tsubasa-san, de esta manera el dios del agua podía controlar aquella criatura hasta ahora. Usted sabe lo que está ocurriendo entre los mortales. El dios del agua se está debilitando y yo ya no soy capaz de contener el despertar de aquel dragón que desea reclamar el cuerpo de Tsubasa-san. En cualquier momento esto ocurrirá, es inevitable.

-¿Qué tan grave es?- la guerrera recostó a Tsubasa en el suelo y agarró su mano.

-Si Tsubasa-san no logra controlar su poder de diosa, será simplemente como un dragón salvaje. Y por desgracia al ser separada de este a tan corta edad, ella es incapaz de controlarlo, además… no cuenta con la fortaleza emocional suficiente para soportar y domar la furia de ese dragón que creció en cautiverio.

-¿Hay alguna manera de ayudarla?- llevó la mano de Tsubasa hasta su frente. Sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría llorando.

-Las hay, una es convirtiendo a Tsubasa-san a una completa diosa, la otra es convertirla en una completa mortal. Sin embargo… hacer algo así también está penado por los dioses con el mismo castigo. Además… Kanade-san, el dios del fuego… ha venido a proponer una cooperación con mi dios, el dios del agua cederá su poder y sus seguidores a cambio de que el dios del fuego convierta a Tsubasa-san a una diosa completa.

-¿Qué?

-Usted sabe que el dios Adam es el más poderoso entre los dioses en este momento, la propuesta que le hizo a mi dios es información clasificada.

…

…

Las preparaciones estaban hechas, Chris era la más emocionada y Miku la más nerviosa. Maria estaba dirigiendo al personal y al lado suyo estaba Serena, agarrando su mano. Kanade y Tsubasa estaban al lado de Chris bromeando mientras la peli-blanca se preparaba. En un momento la pelirroja le indicó aquel par de manos de las diosas de la luna y la sanación y rio burlona. Tsubasa sonrió contenta por su amiga pelirrosa. Ver ese agarre de manos era suficiente para saber que a aquel par le iba de maravilla.

-Chris-chan, ¿estás bien? – Miku seguía preguntando eso una y otra vez.

-Wehehe, Miku no te preocupes tanto, ya verás que todo estará bien, ¿verdad, "Chris-chan"?- Hibiki dio una palmadita en el hombro de la mencionada que se sonrojó.

Por fin había llegado el día en que Chris recuperaría todos sus recuerdos o al menos esa era la intención hasta que Maria les explicó que hacer algo así podría generar algo peor que una simple pérdida de memoria.

Así que ahí estaban, las máquinas funcionando correctamente y Chris colocándose pequeñas terminales en la cabeza.

Pasó un momento en que todas estuvieron calladas hasta que las máquinas indicaron que el proceso había terminado.

-¿Y bien?- Maria fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Y bien qué? – respondió mientras se levantaba de aquella especie de camilla – Auch… au, au, auch… aaaah… - se quejó levemente mientras se agarraba la cabeza. Dio unos pasos antes de sentir los brazos de Hibiki y Miku ayudarle a mantenerse de pie.

En ese momento algo bueno pasó, casi como una pequeña corriente, los recuerdos de infancia de chris y Miku empezaron a aparecer en su memoria. La joven sonrió todavía con esa expresión un poco adolorida y levantó el pulgar.

Todas suspiraron aliviadas, María les había informado que posiblemente Chris tendría episodios como ese debido a la gran cantidad de información que significaba recuperar tantos recuerdos a la vez. Pero Chris estaba feliz, ese dolor no le importaba en absoluto, por fin podría recuperar aquello que su padre le arrebató.

…

Ese mismo día, en la luna, Shirabe y Kirika tenían una pequeña sesión de combate. Resultaba que la heredera de la luna había pedido a su guerrera que le enseñase a pelear y así la joven rubia no pudo negarse. Shirabe se cansaba con facilidad y eso a Kirika le preocupaba.

-¿No quieres que descansemos un poco?- Kirika atrapó a su peli-negra cuando esta se dejó caer debido al cansancio.

-No, si sigues siendo tan considerada conmigo me enojaré- Shirabe pellizcó la mejilla de su amada guerrera.

-Eh…jeje- este pequeño gesto para la joven dueña de Igalima era como una recompensa. Le encantaba el cariño que su diosa le entregaba, siempre tan sutil, siempre tan honesto. Restregó su frente con la de su diosa y en un movimiento osado, agarró la mano con la que Shirabe le pellizcaba y la besó – te quiero-

Aquellas palabras y aquellas acciones, su dulce guerrera siempre tan directa con ella y consigo misma. Shirabe se sonrojó levemente y con esa actitud taciturna que casi siempre tenía le sonrió y cerró los ojos. Eso era suficiente para que su guerrera supiera que podía pedir un poco más de ella, algo como un beso, algo como su calor, algo como su amor.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que Shirabe dijo que ya había sido suficiente descanso.

-Kiri-chan.

-¿Sí?

-Hay algo que quiero intentar.

-Cla-claro, dime- Kirika preguntó preocupada, su diosa solía tener ideas descabelladas, casi como la diosa Maria y sus investigaciones.

-Quiero ir a un lugar que veo mucho en mis sueños

-Ah… ¿te refieres a ese cuarto vacío?

-Sí ¿Me acompañarías?

\- Hasta el fin del mundo- la joven rubia la abrazó y en seguida una luz las rodeó. Al abrir los ojos Shirabe y Kirika estaban dentro de un cuarto blanco y vacío.

Kirika dijo algo, pero su voz no se escuchó. Shirabe también dijo algo, pero su voz tampoco se escuchó.

En ese momento sintieron una extraña presencia, pero un poco familiar para la joven heredera de la luna.

Ambas voltearon detrás suyo y vieron de pie y con una mirada estupefacta a la diosa Finé.

En cuanto vieron que la diosa empezó a caminar a paso veloz hacia ellas, Kirika abrazó a Shirabe y esta nuevamente usó esa extraña habilidad para teletransportarse.

De regreso al templo de la luna en la luna.

-¡¿Quién era esa mujer?! ¡¿A dónde fuimos?! ¡¿Estás bien?!- Kirika en seguida buscó rasguños en los brazos y rostro de su diosa -¿Shirabe…?- pero su amada diosa estaba llorando.

-¿Eh?- Shirabe se limpió las lágrimas - ¿por qué…? – no entendía el motivo de su llanto.

Kirika solo atinó a abrazarla.

…

En aquella habitación vacía y silenciosa, la diosa Finé se dejó caer al suelo, seguía estupefacta, como si hubiera visto una ilusión, un fantasma del pasado.

...

...

Había sucedido poco a poco, de manera tan discreta que ni se notó el momento en que todo eso inició.

Los habitantes de la ciudad de los dioses transitaban como siempre, cada mortal hacía su trabajo como siempre. Un día, después de que Miku fuera rescatada por Hibiki, en la ciudad de los dioses se empezó a esparcir un rumor que nadie sabía de dónde había surgido, pero las noticias se escuchaban tan reales que todos los habitantes lo empezaron a creer. Nadie supo desde cuándo, tampoco preguntaron, solo aceptaron la verdad que se contaba.

Se dijo que el dios del fuego, el Gran Adam había sido el salvador del mundo en una época que los humanos estuvieron a punto de desaparecer. Se dijo que en aquel tiempo surgió un dios enemigo que deseaba la aniquilación de los humanos, y se dijo que en aquel tiempo los demás dioses no pudieron detenerlo. Se empezaron a contar hazañas del dios del fuego y también se contaron las terribles pérdidas a las que se enfrentó. Se dijo que Adam era un dios mártir que jamás demostró el dolor que le causaba tener que enfrentar a un dios hermano pero que constaba que sí que le dejó marcado aquel dolor. Se dijo que el dios del fuego era estricto y frio porque aquella guerra lo volvió así. Se dijo que él no quería perder más vidas mortales por culpa de los frívolos deseos de otros dioses y por eso ahora les exigía su total lealtad. Se dijo que el terrible dios al que Adam derrotó resultaba que no había muerto, solo había fingido su muerte y que ahora había vuelto por venganza. Se dijo que aquel malvado dios había vuelto a aparecer, pero el dios Adam los protegería a todos, por eso necesitaba su total lealtad, porque solo él era capaz, solo él y no los demás dioses, de enfrentar a tan terrible ser.

Se corrió el rumor de que el dios aquel que quería destruir a la humanidad sí había regresado, pero estaba todavía débil, así que, si todos apoyaban al dios del fuego, tal vez en esta era sería seguro hacer desaparecer por completo a aquel ser ruin. Pero aquel dios malvado era un maestro en el arte de la persuasión, era un ser despreciable que usaría cualquier máscara para obtener adeptos. Y no debían caer en sus mentiras. Los mortales se informaron, aquel dios malvado se les acercaría pidiendo ayuda, hablando mal del dios del fuego para hacerles creer que Adam era el verdadero mal, porque el dios Adam, el mártir, era el único que podía detenerlo. Eso los mortales no lo debían olvidar, sólo él, no algún otro dios del consejo. Los mortales debían ser cuidadosos, debían ser firmes por su dios y debían permanecer unidos para salir libres de todo eso.

Primero eran pequeños grupos fervientes seguidores del dios del fuego, cada uno guiado por un vigilante de la guardia de Adam. Derivado de esto surgieron pequeños grupos de seguidores del dios del agua que se oponían a la idea de tener un solo dios, estos grupos también eran guiados por un vigilante de la guardia de Adam y Genguro no podía interferir. Poco a poco esos grupos provocaron que surgieran más grupos seguidores de los demás dioses. Al principio eran debates clandestinos pacifistas, después los seguidores de Adam se volvieron impetuosos, poco a poco empezaron a provocar temor en los demás grupos. En consecuencia, surgieron las reuniones clandestinas entre seguidores de la diosa de la luna, del dios del agua y de la diosa de la sanación y reencarnación. Los seguidores de la diosa de la reencarnación solían ser los más pacifistas y quienes apoyaban la idea de que "debe haber algún motivo", los seguidores de la diosa de la luna eran los que más reaccionaban a las ofensas de los seguidores de Adam y ocasionalmente respondían, ellos apoyaban la idea de que "no hay un dios más poderoso que otro, alguien nos quiere manipular", finalmente estaban los seguidores del dios del agua que permanecían en medio de la confusión ya que, sin saberlo, los vigilantes de Adam dentro de sus agrupaciones provocaban debates que terminaban en la duda y el temor, ellos querían creer pero ya no sabían qué creer.

Los seguidores de la diosa de la música no se involucraban en esos temas complicados, pero si en algún lugar había alguna riña entre esas agrupaciones, estos aparecerían solo para provocar más al desorden y la agresión sin sentido.

Así, poco a poco, habían empezado las revueltas entre los mortales, tal como el dios del fuego lo planeó.

…

…

Los recuerdos de Chris iban regresando poco a poco y cada vez en mayor cantidad, lo que le ocasionaba a veces un leve dolor de cabeza y un fuerte cansancio que la llevaba a tener que dormir largas horas en el día. ¿Pero qué era un leve dolor de cabeza comparado a la felicidad de recuperar el pasado que la unía a esa joven de cabello negro y gentil sonrisa? Todos los recuerdos que tenía con Miku eran especiales, felices, tristes y siempre, siempre tan llenos de amor. A estas alturas Chris ya trataba a Miku como cuando niñas, siempre burlona, protectora, preocupona, gruñona y le encantaba dejarse consentir por Miku. Ahora sus celos eran más notorios cuando veía a Miku con su guerrera, esto era debido a que también había recuperado sus recuerdos de cómo fue que terminó por enamorarse de la diosa del sol. Ahora Chris guardaba un amor "secreto" por su "mejor amiga". Y Miku lo sabía, Chris había recuperado tantos recuerdos que casi sentía que era esa Chris de su pasado, pero como un capricho de la ciencia o del destino o de los dioses… Chris todavía no recuperaba un solo recuerdo de su relación con Miku.

…

Ya había "atardecido", Hibiki había ido con Kanade al templo de Serena por unas cosas. Miku y Chris se quedaron solas en el templo del sol. Ahí, viendo el atardecer, Chris empezó a bostezar ocasionando una risita por parte de Miku. La peli-negra le ofreció su regazo para que durmiera un rato y sin dudarlo Chris se recostó.

-Descansa, Chris-chan-

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la heredera del fuego se durmiera.

Miku empezó a entonar una canción y rodeó a Chris con su energía lumínica. La mayor sonreía en sueños. Miku se sonrió. El rostro dormido de Chris era algo que tenía mucho que no veía en esa situación y aunque no tuvieran la misma relación de antes, le alegraba tener de regreso a esa persona, y le alegraba saber que poco a poco su propio poder estaba aumentando, le alegraba saber que ahora tenía poder para proteger a su amada amiga de todo aquello que la pudiera lastimar.

Al principio, Chris tenía sueños tranquilos que poco a poco se fueron mezclando con recuerdos al parecer de su infancia. Una niña de cabello negro que dormía al lado suyo en un futón. Esa niña la agarraba de la mano. Después era la misma niña sentada frente a una vieja mesa de madera, se les veía comiendo algo. Después era la misma niña lavando los platos con ella. Esa escena le causó gracia, Chris jamás haría eso en una situación normal, pero atribuía ese comportamiento al hecho de que estaba al lado de aquella niña, Miku.

Miku seguía cantando con suavidad mientras acariciaba el cabello de Chris, en ese momento Chris sonrió, la diosa del sol apostó a que Chris estaba teniendo un sueño agradable.

Chris seguía recordando en sueños, ahora era una escena de su juventud.

Ella y Miku corrían bajo la lluvia, Chris agarraba su mano y la jalaba, sobre Miku había una especie de barrera de fuego que le ayudaba a no mojarse por la lluvia, Chris por su parte emitía tanto calor de su cuerpo que las gotas de lluvia no la alcanzaban a tocar. Rápidamente llegaron a la casa de Miku donde Chris le dijo que se quitara la ropa mientras ella calentaba agua para que la peli-negra tomara una ducha.

-Jeje, te preocupas mucho- Miku había sacado una toalla para secar su cabello y sus brazos.

-Claro que me preocupo, eres mi novia- Chris la miró con ternura – y sigues siendo mortal, no quiero que te enfermes – calentaba el agua en la bañera, cosa que hizo rápidamente.

-¿Por eso fuiste hasta mi escuela?- la peli-negra se acercó a su novia y se recargó contra su espalda rodeándola con los brazos.

-Sí, sí, por eso fui, ¿a qué otra cosa querría ir allá?- la peli-blanca seguía sonriendo sintiendo el cuerpo cálido y húmedo de su novia recargada contra su espalda – ya está listo -

Ambas se pusieron de pie.

-Bien, buscaré una muda de ropa para ti también –

-¿Eeeeh? Pero yo estoy bien, el agua no tocó mi cuerpo – era verdad, incluso donde Miku se había recargado ya se había secado.

-Tehehe, no es por eso, solo quiero estar contigo- Miku se asomó desde el cuarto para sonreírle y volvió a meterse para terminar de buscar la ropa.

-Oh… - las mejillas de Chris se tornaron rojas en un instante para dar paso a un repentino aumento de calor en ese cuarto. Chris se sonrió sumamente contenta de saber que Miku pensaba mucho en ella, con la misma intensidad.

El recuerdo continuó. Ambas en la ducha, ambas en el futón, ambas disfrutando del cuerpo de la otra ocultando su éxtasis bajo los rayos y truenos de aquella noche lluviosa, ambas riendo, y todo el tiempo ambas felices de estar con la otra.

-Oye, Miku-

-¿Sí?-

Estaban acostadas en el futón, Miku descansaba su cabeza en el brazo de la mayor.

-He estado pensando… - abrazó a la peli-negra – que sería maravilloso despertar cada día junto a ti- dicho esto Chris rio bobamente – ya sé que somos muy jóvenes aún – se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos – pero cuando seamos grandes no tendré impedimento alguno, seré oficialmente la diosa del fuego, y si alguien se intenta interponer entonces lo des- Miku agarró sus mejillas.

-Dijimos que nada de abusar de tu poder – Miku le llamó la atención. Chris sintió que se le erizaba la piel, no que su novia tuviera algún gran poder, pero vaya que podía influir fácilmente en sus decisiones.

-Hng– se quejó todavía con las manos de Miku apretando sus mejillas.

-Cuando el momento llegue encontraremos una solución, juntas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero si alguien intenta separarnos no me contendré- la mayor desvió la mirada un poco dubitativa de que Miku quisiera volver a hacerle algo.

-Haaah, Chris-chan no tienes remedio- Miku quitó sus manos para rodear a Chris por la cintura y recargar su cara en el pecho de su novia.

-Encontré mi felicidad, no permitiré que me alejen de ti – Chris correspondió al abrazo. Al instante pudo sentir esa extraña y cálida energía emanando de Miku rodeándola a lo que la heredera del fuego correspondió emitiendo su propio calor también rodeándola. Escuchó una risita de su novia ocasionando que la peli-blanca la presionara un poco más contra su pecho – Um… - Chris movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, como queriendo decir algo, pero incapaz de armarse de valor.

-Tehehe, Chris-chan, también te amo- Miku le sonrió para después darle un rápido beso en los labios.

Chris sintió que sus mejillas empezaban a arder, otra vez –Kh… ¡To-tonta! ¡Y-yo te amo mucho más!- Chris la abrazó nuevamente con fuerza - ¡Bu-buenas noches!-

-Jejeje, descansa, Chris-chan-

El recuerdo terminaba ahí, poco a poco Chris iba despertando, sentía que tenía un nudo en la garganta y al abrir lentamente los ojos lo primero que vio fue a la misma peli-negra, que en ese momento miraba el cielo y acariciaba su cabeza.

El par de ojos violetas miraba a la diosa del sol con dolor y vergüenza, ahora entendía por qué Miku la trataba con tanto amor a pesar de todo. La peli-blanca sentía una fuerte presión en su pecho digiriendo ahí ambas manos. Gracias a esa acción Miku reaccionó y volteó a ver a la mayor.

-¿Chris-chan? ¿Pudiste descansar?- Miku seguía acariciando esa melena blanca sobre su regazo.

Esa suave voz, ese cálido cuerpo… Unas lágrimas resbalaron del par de ojos violetas.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? – Miku se preocupó.

Chris cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos, sus lágrimas no se detenían "Ella era mi…"

Continuará…

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~(-w-)~ Yey**

 **Se me parte el kokoro, y yo que quería que fuera una escena feliz. :v ¿dónde?**

 **Por otra parte:**

 **¿Recuenrdan cuando Hibiki activó el octavo sentido y su gungnir se volvió una armadura dorada XDDDD y luego usó el meteoro pegaso XDDDD?**

 **Re-viendo symphogear (mientras espero la nueva temporada que seguro será la temporada final T-T) las escenas más gay son entre Miku y Hibiki, y Shirabe y Kirika. Especialmente en el capítulo de la primera temporada donde Hibiki se queda dormida justo cuando Miku está a punto de declararle su amor (no me lo nieguen, claramente parecía una declaración) y ya sabemos en qué acabó con la insert song de la segunda temporada y la reliquia de Miku. Pero nos vamos con Shirabe y Kirika y está esa escena donde cada una le inyecta a la otra el likner y sus diálogos y canciones siempre hablando de amor. Ellas dos derraman amor por doquier. Pero el amor de Hibiki y Miku es más inocente por culpa de Hibiki e.e eso tampoco se puede negar.**

 **La canción de hoy: "Kimi to Iu Oto Kanade Tsukiru Made"**

 **Lo que sigue:**

 **Dodger el perro:** Espera a ver el siguiente capítulo ;v Gracias owo/

 **Próximo capítulo:**

-No es verdad…

-¿Qué dice?

-Como un pequeño sol brillante

-Es mi venganza

 **¬w¬/ Saludos!**

 **Autor del mal.**


	13. 9-1

Symphogear y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

La leyenda del dios del sol.

09: de una guerra, Inicio (primera parte)

"Ella era mi…"

Chris siguió llorando y Miku sin saber qué hacer solo la abrazó. No entendía por qué del repentino llanto de su amiga.

…

…

Ha pasado tiempo desde que la heredera del fuego dejó de aparecer en público y en su escuela. Poco después también la guerrera del agua dejó de ir a clases. Ahora mismo solo la heredera de la luna y su guerrera son las únicas que asisten a la academia.

Ambas chicas se despiden de sus compañeros de clase. Salen del terreno escolar y siguen caminando mientras platican contentas. No se han dado cuenta de que alguien las sigue, un espía del dios del fuego.

En su camino pasan a un café, visitan un zoológico, entran a un establecimiento de objetos antiguos donde Shirabe se siente en el paraíso y Kirika disfruta ver feliz a su diosa.

El espía espera fuera del lugar mientras usa un dispositivo para grabar las voces del interior.

Dentro, Shirabe está comprando una pieza de joyería que tiene inscripciones llamativas. El vendedor le ha dicho que esa pieza fue encontrada en lo que sus excavadores sospechaban era el templo de algún dios extinto.

En esta época se rumora de los "dioses extintos" y "templos perdidos", pero uno debe tener cuidado al hablar de esto pues hablar del pasado previo a la era del fuego puede interpretarse como un acto de subversión.

Es sabido por todos que la era del fuego llegó como un aire nuevo para una humanidad que estaba perdida y hablar del pasado previo a eso es sinónimo de descontento y por ende representa una amenaza a la paz actual. Pero Shirabe no teme al dios Adam, a pesar de que nunca lo ha visto en persona, tampoco le tiene respeto alguno, mucho menos admiración. Para ella, Adam es un dios más, como todos los otros del consejo al que pertenece su hermana, como todos los otros que decidieron abandonar a los mortales y quedarse en el exterior como simples observantes de la evolución.

Desde que nació y hasta que su padre fue destruido en el templo del agua a manos de Adam, Shirabe permaneció dentro del templo de la luna como una princesa confinada en un castillo.

Un día su padre le presentó a una pequeña rubia de ojos verdes. Shirabe jamás olvidaría ese día, para referirse a ese acontecimiento Shirabe solía decir que aquel día conoció a su persona destinada.

 **Una niña que se parecía tanto a la joven con la que siempre soñaba excepto que esa niña se veía vacía y la persona en sus sueños siempre estaba sonriendo animada. Aquel día la pequeña se presentó como Kirika Akatsuki. Inmediatamente el Dios Ver se inclinó sobre su rodilla y tomó a la niña rubia por los hombros – te dije que no debes decir esa palabra – miraba casi suplicante a la pequeña de mirada vacía.**

 **-Pero ese es mi nombre- respondió la pequeña sin expresión alguna.**

 **El dios Ver suspiró resignado y se acomodó el cabello para después acomodar sus lentes sin graduación - Por eso la traje contigo- acarició la cabeza de la pequeña Shirabe – esta será la última vez que tengas que hacerlo, te doy mi palabra – le dedicó una sonrisa como disculpándose.**

 **-Está bien- Shirabe se acercó a la pequeña y la abrazó, en seguida las dos niñas fueron envueltas en una esfera de luz - ¿Cómo se llamará? – preguntó a su padre.**

 **-Solo tienes que bloquear la palabra "Akatsuki" de su cerebro.**

 **-¿Se quedará con nosotros?**

 **-Su destino está donde tú estés.**

 **Al escuchar esas palabras por parte de su padre, los ojos de la pequeña Shirabe se iluminaron y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en ella. Aquella persona con la que siempre soñaba estaba ahí, en sus brazos. La única existencia capaz de aceptar todo de ella – jeje, a partir de hoy serás Kirika Tsukuyomi –**

 **-¿Heeeeh?- Ver sonrió divertido al notal el abuso de autoridad que su pequeña había realizado.**

 **Desde su despertar hasta ese día, Shirabe siempre le contaba de sus aventuras con una joven rubia de ojos verdes que aparecía en sus sueños todo el tiempo. Y desde que vio a esa niña comprendió que se trataba de ella.**

-Kiri-chan-

-¿Hm?-

La pelinegra llamó a su guerrera que estaba tocando un objeto que tenía el letrero de "no tocar", en seguida la rubia se acercó a su diosa.

-Cierra los ojos y no te muevas.

La rubia así lo hizo, pudo sentir la energía de su diosa rodearla por el cuello y al instante se sonrojó, el vendedor no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita, ese par era muy frecuente en su establecimiento así que ya estaba acostumbrado a escenas así.

Al abrir los ojos, Kirika encontró en su cuello un pequeño dije con una inscripción que le parecía haber visto antes -¡¿Eeeeh?! – miraba alternamente a su diosa y el objeto, después al vendedor.

-Jeje – Shirabe cubrió su risita – feliz cumpleaños Kiri-chan – al instante su guerrera la abrazó entre lágrimas y una gran sonrisa.

Antes de salir del lugar Kirika guardó ese objeto bajo su ropa mientras Shirabe agradecía al señor y entregaba una nueva misión de búsqueda.

Este, así como algunos otros excavadores clandestinos, trabajaba búsquedas especiales para la joven heredera de la luna. No preguntaba para qué estaba coleccionando ciertas piezas, pero trabajar para la pelinegra era tener seguro que los lugares donde ella los enviaba serían los lugares indicados. En el tiempo que llevaba sirviendo a la heredera de la luna, ya había visto con sus propios ojos dos templos perdidos y muchas aldeas antiguas. Él, al igual que los demás que trabajaban secretamente para ella, deseaba saber más, pero eso era parte del contrato, no preguntarían, a cambio obtendrían grandes riquezas.

…

-Waaah~ - ya habían regresado al templo de la luna, Shirabe ya había cambiado su ropa, pero Kirika seguía admirando aquella pieza en su cuello.

-Me alegra que te haya encantado- Shirabe se sentó al lado suyo, sacó de su ropa la pieza que Kirika le había regalado en su cumpleaños y la acercó a la otra pieza, las inscripciones se complementaban para crear un símbolo.

Nadie en esa era podría comprender que ese símbolo era más que un dibujo o una forma. Ese símbolo hacía parte de aquella palabra que Kirika tenía prohibido decir y que era parte de su existencia.

…

Había un lenguaje perdido del que muchos investigadores de la época estaban maravillados, se habían encontrado innumerables edificaciones sepultadas o destruidas que contenían gran cantidad de documentos más antiguos que las edificaciones mismas. Adam mandó recuperar todos esos documentos y ocultarlos del público, sin embargo, algunos se perdieron en el camino.

Shirabe se había enterado de aquel cargamento por sus contactos del mercado negro y así fue como aportó los fondos para realizar un asalto y hacerse de algunos de esos documentos antiguos.

Al tenerlos en sus manos, Shirabe los hojeó emocionada a pesar de no entender aquella escritura, su nueva tarea sería descifrar eso. Al menos ese era el plan hasta que Kirika empezó a leerlo con toda calma.

-¡Kiri-chan! ¡Te dije que esta vez quería intentarlo por mi cuenta!- Shirabe hizo un mohín que su guerrera encontró tierno.

-Jajaja lo siento, lo siento- abrazó a su diosa para que esta dejara de darle suaves golpes en el hombro. Acto seguido se dejó caer con ella sobre los cojines del piso.

Había otro secreto en el templo de la luna, uno que solo la heredera y en antiguo dios Ver sabían.

-Oye Kiri-chan-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Podrías volverme a contar una historia de tu mundo?- la pelinegra se abrazó a su guerrera y disfrutó de aquella cálida energía que emanaba la rubia, era algo tan parecido al calor de la luna, una sensación llena de vida.

-Lo que mi diosa desee- Kirika atrajo un poco más hacia sí a su diosa y acarició su cabeza, su calor se veía contrastado por la sensación fría que le provocaba aquel cuerpo entre sus brazos -¡Ahem! Esta vez te contaré de los solsticios- empezó su narración.

…

…

Después de aquella tarde y a partir de aquel momento, nada podría volver a ser como era ese tiempo presente. Esos días se volvieron casi un tormento para la joven diosa peliblanca, por momentos deseaba no recordar más, le parecía doloroso recordar esas escenas. Tanto amor era imposible, ¿verdad? ¿En qué momento había ocurrido? ¿Cómo se había atrevido su padre a hacerle eso? ¿Qué clase de obsesión tenía su padre con su novia?

Una cosa era segura, su padre no tenía perdón.

Chris había recuperado gran parte de sus recuerdos como novia de Miku, incluyendo cuando le prometió que la rescataría y su oración en el templo del sol.

Otro capricho, un pequeño detalle… ¿Cómo debía tratar ahora a la diosa del sol? Según sus recuerdos, Miku y ella todavía…

Chris se sonrojó y se enojó al mismo tiempo. Habían pasado días de lo ocurrido. Y durante todos esos días los recuerdos en desorden siguieron llegando. No iba a negar que estaba agotada todo el tiempo por el esfuerzo mental, pero lo que más le inquietaba era que hasta ahora no le había dicho a Miku que ya había recordado lo que ellas eran.

Intentó portarse como "siempre", siendo ese siempre el presente: su amiga. Pero era pésima ocultando sus sentimientos y Hibiki y Miku no le ayudaban nada.

Siempre tan alegres y tan cercanas. Entre los sentimientos incómodos a los que Chris por fin pudo comprender que eran celos y la alegría de recuperar eso que su padre le había robado, Miku seguía pareciendo algo que no debía ensuciar… otra vez.

-Waaah~ Miku estás tan calientita – la pelinaranja abrazaba a la pelinegra, como siempre, y restregaba su mejilla contra ella, como siempre.

-Oye… deja de hacer eso- refunfuñó Chris mientras almorzaban y frente a ella el par siendo cariñoso como siempre.

-¿Eh? ¿Celosa?- Hibiki se burló mientras seguía disfrutando de la calidez de su diosa.

-Sí, sí, estoy celosa- bufó la peliblanca después de responder con un toque de indiferencia.

Esa reacción fue nueva para el par frente a ella, lo normal era que Chris se pusiera super nerviosa y empezara a tartamudear intentando responder que no.

Muchas veces más ocurrieron escenas así. Finalmente, Miku decidió hablar con ella.

-Hm, me preguntaba dónde estarías, fui a buscarte a tu cuarto, pero no te encontré- apareció en el jardín donde se encontraba la otra diosa viendo la luna creciente.

-Ah- Chris siguió viendo la luna.

\- ¿Hay algo que te inquieta? - Miku se sentó al lado suyo.

\- ¿Cómo puedo ser más fuerte para proteger aquello que me importa?

\- No lo sé, pero… si es algo preciado para ti, no importa lo débil que seas, lo importante es no rendirte.

-Hm… pero si una vez ya perdiste… ¿No te daría miedo volver a perder? – Chris escondió su cara sobre sus rodillas.

Miku pudo sentir cómo su corazón se aceleraba. ¿A caso Chris había recordado…?

Chris reaccionó a lo que había dicho, pero ya era tarde – ¡Ah! Ya es más de medianoche, debes ir a dormir o tu idiota vendrá por ti y dirá que es mi culpa que te desveles tanto- Chris se puso de pie y de manera natural agarró ambas manos de Miku para ayudar a levantarse.

Era la primera vez, desde que Chris perdió su menoria, que la trataba así. Como cuando eran novias.

En seguida la peliblanca se fue dejando a Miku en el jardín, en el pasillo se encontró con una somnolienta Hibiki que buscaba a su diosa.

-Ah… ¿Chris? ¿Has visto a Miku?- preguntó Hibiki tallándose los ojos.

-Oye… - Chris detuvo su andar y empezó a hablar dándole la espalda a la guerrera.

-¿Hm…?

Hibiki esperó un rato a escuchar lo que Chris le iba a decir, pero las palabras nunca salieron, por otra parte, la guerrera notó que la diosa del fuego apretaba sus puños y empezaba a emanar un extraño calor. Hibiki estaba a punto de hablar, pero Chris empezó a alejarse. La guerrera tomó eso como algo extraño, pero tenía mucho sueño y quería encontrar a Miku así que se dirigió al jardín.

-¿Miku?- ya estaba un poco más despierta, al menos despertó por completo al ver a su diosa siendo rodeada por una esfera como un sol. Esa esfera era apenas visible, y Miku ni lo había notado, esto se debía a que la diosa del sol estaba absorta en un único pensamiento. Chris había recuperado sus recuerdos con ella.

Hibiki dejó que su diosa se relajara, en cuanto Miku recuperó la calma la pelinaranja ya le esperaba con los brazos extendidos. Así la joven pelinegra se encontró cayendo del cielo para posteriormente ser atrapada por los brazos de su guerrera.

-¿Qué…? –

-Jejeje, estabas en el cielo, iluminándolo todo- Hibiki la bajó con cuidado y le empezó a explicar que eso era otra muestra de que su poder estaba aumentando, ahora Miku era capaz de formar un pequeño sol capaz de iluminar un área un poco más extensa, tal vez era muy pequeño todavía, pero definitivamente eso era un sol, el nuevo sol.

…

La situación se había vuelto insostenible para Chris, deseaba poder abrazar a Miku como antes, deseaba poder tratarla como antes y no tener que limitarse a bromear con ella y platicar. Deseaba volver a ser la más cercana a ella…

No había día en que Chris terminara en alguna pequeña riña con Hibiki porque se sentía "estresada". Y, aunque Hibiki, sin queja alguna, le ayudó a relajarse, Chris seguía incontenible. En ocasiones terminaba quemando cosas por estar distraída o estresada.

Tanto era el problema que un día por fin se armó de valor. Lo pensaba una y otra vez, lo meditaba una y otra vez. Y por mucho que sintiera que al volver a acercarse a Miku de esa manera podría lastimarla… un simple recuerdo le ayudó a aclarar su mente y armarse de valor para decirle a Miku que ya lo recordaba todo.

 **Aquello había ocurrido una noche que Hibiki se quedó dormida temprano y Chris había despertado después de descansar casi todo el día.**

 **Chris había encontrado a Miku preparando algo para que la peliblanca pudiera comer al despertar. Chris comió esos alimentos con Miku a su lado. Después se quedaron platicando mucho rato, y por algún motivo Chris siempre lograba sacar una risita de aquella chica y viceversa, estar con Miku era tan relajante que…**

 **-Seguramente éramos muy cercanas, ¿verdad?- Chris dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras miraba el cielo estrellado. Su sonrisa pasó a nerviosismo cuando sintió que Miku la abrazaba efusivamente ocasionando que ambas cayeran al pasto pues estaban en el jardín. Inconscientemente Chris había amortiguado la caída de la menor al cubrirla en un abrazo protector -¡O-oye! ¿Qué haces empujándome así?- la peliblanca preguntó mientras buscara alguna herida en la cara de la otra diosa.**

 **-Lo éramos- Miku se volvió a abrazar fuertemente a la mayor, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Chris. Esta no supo qué hacer así que dejó que la menor se quedara así un rato más -Chris-chan, pase lo que pase, ¿me prometes que cuando recuperes todos tus recuerdos seré la primera a quien se lo digas?- Miku agarró sus manos. Todavía seguían en el pasto.**

 **-¡Sí!- Chris se escuchaba confiada y emocionada por saber lo que aquellos recuerdos con la pelinegra le revelarían.**

-Ahhh… Ahora me siento como una idiota- Chris se armó de valor y se encaminó a buscar a Miku. Era verdad que había desperdiciado varios días por su temor a revelar que ya lo había recordado, pero si era posible, y sabía que lo era porque Miku la trataba siempre con ese mismo amor, deseaba no dejar pasar un día más y poder volver amar a su diosa.

Así, llena de valor y nervios, Chris vio a Miku durmiendo en el pasillo frente al jardín. Se sonrió emocionada y aterrada pero más emocionada y siguió su camino hasta que Hibiki apareció frente a ella obstruyendo su paso.

-Wejejeje… - la pelinaranja fue directo al grano y se burló de la diosa del fuego - ¿entonces ya te animaste a decirle que ya recordaste "todo"?- Hibiki cubrió su risita pícara.

Al instante la cara de Chris tomó un fuerte color rojo - ¡I-Idiota! – pero no supo qué más hacer, porque era totalmente verdad.

-Jajajaja, Chris deberías ver tu cara.

-Ok búrlate todo lo que quieras pero hazte a un lado – Chris cubrió su cara sonrojada con una mano y con la otra empujó a Hibiki hacia un lado pero la guerrera puso resistencia.

-Antes de que le cuentes a Miku que ya lo recordaste todo- Hibiki dejó de reír y sujetó la muñeca de la diosa – tú eres la existencia que más atesora mi diosa.

Chris ya imaginaba a dónde iba la guerrera con ese discurso- ya sé ya sé, "si la lastimas te la verás conmigo" ¿me vas a decir algo así? Descuida, la protegeré con mi vida- Chris golpeó su pecho orgullosa.

-No te atrevas a morir y dejarla sola y decir que es por su bien…- Hibiki agarró por los hombros a la diosa y presionó con fuerza ocasionando que Chris hiciera una ligera mueca de dolor – los dioses no son eternos e invencibles.

Después de eso, Hibiki le dijo que las dejaría a solas y que ella estaría en el recinto de meditación del dios del sol toda la noche.

-O-oye…- Chris le llamó.

-¿Sí? "Chris-chan"- Hibiki le sonrió como siempre y dijo su nombre, burlona como siempre.

-¿C-cómo supiste lo de "t-todo"?- preguntó agachando la mirada y roja hasta las orejas.

-Ah, Miku me contó un poco pero era fácil de deducir, jeje es bueno que tengas un motivo para hacerte fuerte y no rendirte- fue lo último que dijo Hibiki para después perderse en el pasillo rumbo al recinto de meditación.

Finalmente se sentó al lado de Miku, y disfrutó de otra noche estrellada mientras esperaba a que su novia quisiera despertar.

Su paciencia se terminó luego de cinco minutos, no quería esperar tanto, así que empezó a entonar una melodía mientras movía los pies que colgaban en el pasillo de madera. Ese tipo de calma, era extraño y agradable. Una vez más no había notado que su cuerpo empezaba a emanar partículas de energía que se empezaban a adherir a la otra diosa.

Otros siete minutos pasaron y en lugar de despertar parecía que Miku estaba todavía más cómoda.

Ya estaba, no iba a esperar más. Se levantó para inclinarse frente a su novia y despertarla con un beso en los labios.

En sus sueños Miku había empezado a escuchar una melodía entonada por una voz familiar, después sintió su cuerpo envolverse en una sensación cálida que le parecía también familiar. Después sintió algo suave presionar sus labios y un repentilo aroma familiar y extremadamente relajante, finalmente sintió algo caliente sin llegar a quemar agarrar delicadamente su mano. Lentamente Miku abrió los ojos y encontró a Chris besándola y agarrando su mano. Se sentía tan real que Miku dejó escapar unas lágrimas. Ese sueño, desearía quedarse en ese sueño para siempre.

El "sueño" terminó cuando Chris abrió los ojos y encontró a Miku despierta y llorando -¡Ah! ¡Ya despertaste!- Chris le sonrió alegre como antes de todo lo que había ocurrido con su padre – Jeje, tenía tantas ganas de hacer esto – la peliblanca se volvió a inclinar para volver a besar a su novia pero esta vez de una manera más demandante. Fue ahí que Miku entendió que no era un sueño.

…

A la mañana siguiente Hibiki ya estaba preparando el desayuno, se veía contenta.

En la habitación de Miku, ella y Chris seguían durmiendo abrazadas.

Después de que Chris devoró la boca de Miku y después de que tuvieran una plática para ordenar pensamientos y sentimientos y reafirmar la existencia de su relación. Al llegar al cuarto de Hibiki y Miku Chris se despidió de la pelinegra como antes, un rápido beso en los labios y una promesa de verse al día siguiente y ayudarle a cocinar.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Hibiki la jaló al interior del cuarto y le dijo que esa noche le daría permiso de dormir con ellas dos. Chris se sonrojó demasiado. Fue tan rápido que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la cama con Miku entre ella y Hibiki.

-Buenas noches Miku- Hibiki abrazó a la pelinegra y después revolvió el cabello de la otra que estaba al otro extremo – jeje, buenas noches "Chris-chan".

Miku también dio el buenas noches a Hibiki y para Chris, volteó y la rodeó en un abrazo – Descansa, mi Chris-chan- Chris se sonrojó, pero daba igual, se sentía feliz al igual que Miku, quien la abrazaba con fuerza todavía un poco incrédula de que su Chris hubiera regresado.

Esa suave voz y ese cálido cuerpo la volvían a aceptar – Buenas noches, Miku- respondió abrazándose a su novia. Esa noche Chris durmió con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Por fin el desayuno estaba listo y Hibiki llamó a las dos diosas. Al despertar y encontrase en brazos de su novia Chris sonrió bobamente para después despertar a Miku.

Llegaron al comedor donde Hibiki ya las esperaba.

-Buenos días Mikuuuu- Hibiki se abrazó a su diosa e hizo lo de siempre.

En su lugar Chris sonreía confiada mientras probaba un alimento – ¡Jah! Recuerda que te permito tratar así a mi novia porque soy una diosa bondadosa- le sonrió altiva.

-Jajajajaja, está bien así, gracias por dejarme estar cerca de mi diosa- Hibiki le guiñó a la peliblanca quien le sonrió amigable, por primera vez sin rastro de molestia.

-¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?- Miku miraba alternamente a ambas.

-Nada, nada, wejeje – Hibiki terminó el abrazo y se sentó a desayunar con ellas.

-Nada de qué preocuparse – Chris respondió en complicidad.

Si a partir de ahora cada día iba a ser así, Hibiki estaría más que agradecida. Esta vez protegería a su diosa a toda costa. Esta vez ningún cántico extraño la separaría de su sol como ocurrió en aquella guerra donde alguien la forzó a separarse de su dios mientras este intentaba proteger al joven dios del fuego.

…

…

 **El sonido de una espada se dejó escuchar frente a la fuente del jardín de la sacerdotisa del agua -No es verdad… - Tsubasa se dejaba caer al sueño mientras su armadura desaparecía y volvía a su forma de colgante. La peliazul, con una mirada asustada, buscara alguna especie de consuelo o respuesta de su padre.**

 **Genguro tenía el ceño fruncido, y en su mirada se apreciaba la vergüenza. No apartaba la vista de su hija no porque no quisiera, pero sentía que era lo menos que podía hacer, enfrentar la verdad, aceptar la verdad, y con todo el dolor romper el deseo de su hija.**

 **Tsubasa dejó salir sus lágrimas todavía con el shock que esa noticia le había causado. Sus piernas no reaccionaban. Tal era la magnitud de la noticia.**

 **-¿Sabes? Si Chris, mi hija, estuviera en una situación igual, sé que yo haría lo mismo. Debes entenderlo, ni todas las vidas del mundo podrían valer lo mismo que tú. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque naciste como "su hija", no naciste simplemente como Kazanari Tsubasa, eres "su familia" – Adam se acercó a la joven guerrera y se inclinó para acariciar su cabeza – y al mismo tiempo eres una existencia que nunca debió ser – con su otra mano sujetó la barbilla de la joven para hacerla dirigir su mirada a la del dios – Por favor, entiende que hizo todo esto por ti, y estoy seguro que tu madre mortal volvería a dar la vida por ti las veces que fuera necesario- abrazó a la joven – nadie tiene derecho a negar tu existencia, ni los mortales ni nosotros.**

 **-Perdóname, Tsubasa- Genguro se arrodilló y se inclinó de la forma más solemne posible para suplicar por el perdón de su hija.**

Tsubasa llevaba semanas sin presentarse en la academia a pesar de que en poco tiempo saldría de ahí. La joven sakimori estaba sentada en el pasto frente al río. Aquella tarde muchas personas la pasaban con calma y ella solo quería despejar su maraña de pensamientos y sentimientos.

-Algo que no debería existir- susurró para sí misma.

 **Adam se había presentado al templo del agua. Aquel día daba una sensación amenazante. Llevaba consigo aquella arma que alguna vez vio a Chris usar.**

 **Al principio la plática de Adam y Genguro parecía tensa, se volvió una pequeña riña rápidamente cuando Genguro se lanzó a atacar al dios del fuego al parecer sin motivo alguno. Fue en ese momento que Adam invocó aquellas criaturas y los comandó a defenderlo del dios del agua. Tsubasa tuvo que intervenir y se transformó. En un movimiento esas criaturas habían sido desintegradas.**

 **-Aquel día, Tsubasa, se rompió la regla más importante para los dioses y con ello algo que no debía existir fue creado, tú. Gen tuvo que esconder el hecho de que tú eras su hija y para hacerlo selló tu poder divino. Pero vamos, eso no durará para siempre. Y cuando los demás dioses se enteren se dictará que tu existencia deba ser borrada. Pero sé que eso no es lo que mortifica. Tsubasa, lo que más te pesa es saber que por tu culpa tu madre murió. Así es, desde el momento en que fuiste concebida tu madre fue maldecida. Desde el inicio de tu existencia ella fue condenada a morir como lo hizo. Pero te tengo una noticia. Hay una manera de arreglar todo lo que estuvo mal.**

-Todo lo que estuvo mal- susurró Tsubasa. Sentía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar.

"Todo lo que estuvo mal" ese pensamiento no salía de su cabeza.

Se acercó a la orilla del río y con sus manos se echó agua en la cara.

"Todo lo que estuvo mal" miró su reflejo en el agua y su expresión se rompió en una mueca de profunda tristeza. "Yo soy… todo…" apretó sus puños y volvió a agarrar agua para volver a echarla en su cara "Yo soy…" era imposible ocultar su llanto.

…

…

Maria veía otra de las grabaciones de su padre cuando un guardia le informó que el dios del fuego le esperaba en la entrada del templo.

Continuará…

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~(-w-)~ Yey**

 **Wow! Estoy todo emocionado con esta nueva temporada, cuánta sangre. Realmente emocionante cada capítulo.**

 **Imaginen que al final de la temporada Miku y Hibiki quedan en bandos separados. Después de todo seguramente esos brazaletes funcionan con aquellos sin pecado o algo DX y qué tal si el abuepadre de Tsubasa quiere forzarla a usar el brazalete? O que él lo use, pero sería interesante. Con los detalles que muestran los op y ed muchas cosas pueden pasar, pero Hibiki definitivamente va a perder a Miku un buen rato y sabemos que Miku es su pilar, lo que me emociona mucho (si acaso las terminan separando) porque veremos cómo se las arregla cada una sin la otra.**

 **:v Se vale soñar.**

 **Ese Bang! En la transformación de Chris me mató y me revivió XD y esos cartuchos saliendo de ahí XDDD**

 **Y la transformación de Kirika, muy apelativa. Y convence.**

 **Y la transformación de Hibiki sigue siendo la que más me ha gustado (por artes marciales). La transformación de Shirabe me ha parecido muy entretenida considerando que esperaba pocos movimientos XDDDD y apenas APENAS me entero de su VA XDD ahora no dejo de pensar en Eli de LL XDDDD ya no las veré igual XD**

 **Y más waaaaa! Si vemos la calidad de la primer temp y esta todos esos colores realmente valen la pena y los efectos de movimiento también.**

 **Bueno ya.**

 **Lo que sigue:**

 **En esta mitad de cap hay muchos guiños XD**

 **Dodger el perro:** Por fin volverán a interactuar como antes T-T

 **Sakurairo:** Tienes mucha razón. Me ha causado gracia "Que bien por Chris, pero luego ya no" porque no lo puedo negar. Pero ya no más. Por fin podrán participar en estas carreras de parejas.

 **OmegaYeicker77:** Te entiendo bien en eso :v/ venga esa

Por último

 **¬w¬/ Saludos!**

 **Autor del mal.**


	14. 09-2

Symphogear y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

La leyenda del dios del sol.

09: de una guerra, Inicio (segunda parte)

-¿Qué dice?- Maria regresó la grabación. En la escena aparecía una persona que jamás había visto. Era un joven parecido a Hibiki y narraba un acontecimiento de miles de años atrás.

"Había dicho que no pertenecía a este mundo, estuvo buscando la manera de regresar al suyo y en el proceso terminó por sentir de este lugar su hogar. Al final decidió que ya no necesitaba regresar a su mundo".

El dios Ver estaba con él y con la diosa de la música.

"¿Finé, habías escuchado esto antes?"

"Nunca, tampoco hay cantos que narren algo así"

"Jajaja, esa es una historia que mi abuelo solía contarme cuando era pequeño, ah, pero sonó genial, ¿no creen?"

"Como sea, gracias por contarnos esto"

"¡¿Eh?! N-No, al contrario, gracias por sentarse y platicar conmigo, jajaja, solo soy el guerrero temporal del dios Izak y ustedes dos son… Ufff, son dos de los dioses del consejo. Esto es mucho más de lo que merezco como mortal"

"Como mortal dices"

La diosa Finé dio una palmada en el hombro del joven guerrero, el dios Ver se levantó de su lugar ofreciendo su mano a la diosa para hacer lo mismo. A lo lejos, el sol se ocultaba seguido por la noche y una hermosa luna.

-Diosa Maria - un guardia habló al otro lado de la puerta -el dios del fuego ha venido a visitarla.

-Gracias, llévalo a la sala de reuniones, en seguida lo encontraré ahí.

-A… Mi diosa… El dios Adam insiste en que la esperará en la entrada del templo.

-De acuerdo, en seguida voy- Maria detuvo la grabación para salir al encuentro del otro dios. En la escena borrosa se veía una niña brillar dentro de un gran pilar de obsidiana negra, junto a esa niña y ese pilar había una pequeña luna que contenía la esencia de la futura diosa.

Al llegar a las afueras del templo encontró a Adam apreciando el paisaje.

-Dios Adam, bienvenido al templo de la luna – Maria le saludó haciendo una reverencia - ¿Hoy tampoco piensa entrar?

-Ajaja, me temo que hoy tampoco, como siempre tengo esa sensación de no ser bienvenido – el hombre miró la estructura frente a ellos. Hubo un pequeño rato de silencio interrumpido por un pesado suspiro por parte del dios del fuego – Sabes a qué he venido, ¿o me equivoco? – sonrió confiado.

-Sabe mi respuesta – le dedicó esa mirada desafiante.

-A pesar de que fui el mejor amigo de tu padre – movió la cabeza negativamente sin borrar esa sonrisa victoriosa – te aseguro que hoy será diferente. Dime, ¿cómo está tu pequeña hermana? ¿Sabías que uno de mis cargamentos fue saqueado otra vez?

Por dentro Maria se hizo una nota mental de regañar a su hermana -Eso es lamentable-

-Y vaya que lo es, esta vez robaron un cargamento con documentos importantes, de… una dimensión ajena a esta – miró de reojo la reacción de Maria.

María se vio interesada en ese tema -¿Eso es posible?- preguntó sin pensarlo.

-Claro que lo es, tu padre y yo investigábamos eso, gracias a sus investigaciones pudimos descubrir que es posible viajar entre dimensiones, jajaja, al menos en teoría. Planeábamos rescatar a Izak de aquella tragedia, pero antes de que nuestra teoría pudiera ser probada, tu padre… ya sabes lo que ocurrió.

Se hizo otro momento de silencio.

-Maria, hay algo que debes saber… - Adan sacó el bastón de Solomon de un pequeño portal, dejando a Maria estupefacta. En seguida de un movimiento, frente a ellos se abrió otro portal que conectaba al río del templo del agua. La invitó a ingresar al portal y ella, dejándose llevar por su deseo de probar un portal dimensional, aceptó la invitación.

Maria no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que ese bastón era el que su padre tenía en sus grabaciones, pero no era el momento de tocar ese tema.

-Como dije, hay algo que debes saber. Tú no eres de esta dimensión.

…

Kirika estaba a la defensiva dentro del cuarto donde descansaba Shirabe. La portadora de Igalima sujetaba fuertemente su hoz lista para atacar cualquier cosa que se moviera dentro de ese lugar.

La diosa pelinegra estaba dentro de un cristal drenando su energía como solía hacerlo ocasionalmente, se removía inquieta.

En cuanto Kirika sintió que la presencia del dios del fuego desaparecía, esta deshizo su transformación y corrió al lado de su diosa para agarrar su mano. El pálido y frio cuerpo de su amada Shirabe se movía en ligeros espasmos.

-¡Aaah!- Shirabe despertó súbitamente y al instante se abrazó a su guerrera que no entendía qué pasaba.

-¿Shirabe?- Kirika abrazó con fuerza a su diosa al sentir que esta se aferraba con más fuerza a ella.

Después de aquella escena, Shirabe se encerró en su cuarto y sacó un pequeño dispositivo que conectó en su cabeza, frente a ella se empezaron a formar letras y formas borrosas. Kirika agarró la mano de la otra mientras la veía cerrar los ojos agobiada. Miró en silencio todo lo que se formaba en esa pantalla.

… "envenenando la verdad"… "luces del amanecer naciendo de la era manchada"… "la serpiente que contaminó el agua se autoproclamó dueña del mundo"… "la luz brillante helaba los corazones y los seducía en la noche eterna"… "el fuego ardiente y la luz cegadora en el pacto eterno"… "y aquellos que no debieron existir, existieron todos en el mismo lugar, en el mismo tiempo"… "cruzaron los mundos dañando todo a su paso"… "el portador del pecado, ahí donde el tiempo se detuvo", "la pequeña luz que no pudo existir", "la llama de la verdad", "el falso sol", "el sol muerto", "el sol asesino".

Desde el inicio de sus recuerdos, la heredera de la luna siempre había tenido sueños extraños, de su conocimiento e investigación ella sabía que no existía registro de que alguno de sus predecesores hubiera contado con algo como "eso", la extraña habilidad de tener premoniciones. No entendía por qué ahora pero poco a poco aquellos sueños que tenía de alguna manera eran representaciones de acontecimientos en el actual mundo mortal y de alguna manera iban mostrando escenarios más y más catastróficos.

La única que lo sabía además de ella era su guerrera, ni siquiera Maria.

-¿Qué significa?

-Una guerra… Kiri-chan, esta vez entre los dioses- Shirabe se aferraba más a su guerrera. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que una de esas líneas podía significar y eso le aterraba mucho más que cualquier otra cosa.

Shirabe recordaba que tiempo atrás había tenido un sueño donde veía una especie de instrumento y muchas criaturas postradas frente a ella, todas obedientes. Bajo sus pies, estaba el cuerpo malherido de su amada rubia. Y ante ella estaba la silueta del sol devorando aquella única luz que siempre la acompañó.

…

…

Con el pasar de los días, las semanas y los meses muchas cosas empezaron a cambiar entre los mortales, se hablaba de la guerra que se avecinaba. Se hablaba de la disputa de poderes entre el dios del fuego y aquel dios traidor del cual seguían sin tener una figura a la que relacionar.

En todas partes se invitaba a los ciudadanos a formar parte de la legión del dios del fuego y el dios del agua, se les ofrecía gloria y grandeza a cambio de entregar sus vidas por la causa. La causa: deshacerse de aquel dios traidor y mantener la paz actual.

Esa paz no era falsa. Resultaba que Adam realmente había cumplido con su papel de protector de los débiles mortales. Ellos jamás lo entenderían, la divinidad y la bondad de aquel dios mártir. Siempre enfrentando de manera estoica las amenazas de criaturas ajenas a su mundo… Eso no necesitaba ser noticia, solo se necesitaba la falsa pantalla de la paz, de la calma, de algún distractor ante la silenciosa e inminente destrucción de ese mundo. Y esto era algo que solo él podía saber.

Muchos mortales se unieron a las filas de Adam y Genguro. Esto provocó el descontento de los seguidores de la luna y la euforia de los seguidores de la música.

Kirika y Shirabe poco a poco dejaron de salir a las calles y eventualmente la rubia empezó a entrenar al ejército de la luna a petición de Maria, Shirabe aprobó esa petición y así la guerrera formó un gran ejército movido por su fe en la diosa pelirrosa. Maria también ayudaba en instruir a su propio ejército. Muchos quedaron maravillados ante el hecho de que su diosa pudiera pelear. Era sabido que los dioses, con sus simples poderes divinos eran ya de temer, pero que su dulce y hermosa diosa también pudiera pelear, y no solo eso, podía pelear a la par con una guerrera sagrada sin siquiera usar su poder divino, eso era digno de alabar.

Kanade se escabullía en las calles a escuchar lo que los mortales hablaban. Otras veces invitaba a Tsubasa a escapar de todo eso. Ante todos los abruptos cambios sociales, la guerrera se sentía abrumada, ese desconcierto en los mortales y ese deseo desesperado por creer en algo en medio del caos provocado en sus pensamientos y su fe, era entendible por qué los adeptos a la diosa de la música se vieron en aumento y por qué muchos otros que alcanzaron un estado peor que la locura fueron expulsados de la cuidad de los dioses. La pelirroja solo quería proteger su tesoro más preciado: Tsubasa, y era tan difícil. Se escabullía en el templo del agua y visitaba a su amada semi-diosa, la cual siempre se encontraba arrodillada y recargada en la cama de su madre, recluyéndose en aquel pequeño cuarto, en un silencio siempre inundado en dolor. A Kanade esa escena le partía el corazón. Al principio intentaba platicar con ella de lo que fuera, pero poco a poco, la peliazul dejó incluso de responder, era como un cuerpo vacío. Llegando a ese estado, Kanade no sabía qué más hacer, un día encontró a Tsubasa intentando quitarse la vida, gracias a la habilidad de regeneración de Kanade apenas pudo salvar a su novia. Pero Tsubasa seguía intentando atentar contra su vida a cada rato y Kanade no sabía por qué por más que le preguntaba.

Maria a veces se encerraba en su recinto de meditación, miraba una y otra vez las grabaciones de su padre. Una en especial. El día en que la diosa de la luna tomó su forma física. Ese día algo salió mal y aquella diosa que debió existir desapareció ante las miradas atónitas de Ver y Serena. De aquellos orbes, que se perdían en las imágenes de la grabación, empezaron a rodar un par de lágrimas. Adam pudo haber dicho una mentira, pero igual dolía. Insinuar que ella no era en realidad quien creía ser, al menos no estaba donde debía estar. ¿Toda su vida habría sido una mentira? Era obvio que él solo quería usar sus sentimientos, pero igual dolía. Tendría sentido, eso podía explicar el trato que siempre recibió de su padre. Al menos esa era su conclusión ante esas evidencias.

…

…

-Oye, idiota-

-No te cuesta nada llamarme por mi nombre- Hibiki hizo un puchero mientras ayudaba a Chris a preparar la comida del día. Resultaba que Chris había decidido preparar la comida favorita de su novia mientras esta meditaba.

-Como sea, tengo que pedirte un favor- Chris estaba con la cara completamente roja mientras miraba hacia el lado opuesto de donde se encontraba Hibiki.

En seguida una sonrisa pícara se mostró en la cara de la guerrera -¿Eeeeeh? Chris-"chan", no me digas que quieres calentarte con mi solecito… Ah, no, espera, eso se escuchó perturbador- la guerrera posó su mano en la barbilla meditando – Hm… ¿Mi rayo de sol?, no, de alguna manera sigue escuchándose como si se fuera a meter conmigo.

En medio de su meditación Hibiki recibió un fuerte golpe que la arrojó contra el techo y la elevó al cielo para después caer en picada sobre el césped del jardín –Auch, ¿ahora qué hice? – preguntó desde afuera.

-¡I-I-I-IDIOTA!- Chris escondió su sonrojo con uno de sus brazos – ¡Co-co-como sea, más te vale que mañana no estés estorbándome!- señaló a Hibiki y después se fue azotando sus pasos dejando detrás de ella marcas humeantes en el piso del pasillo – ¡Voy por Miku, tú prepara la mesa!

-Wehehe… No negó eso de querer calentarse con mi diosa– la pelinaranja se sonrió satisfecha. Se recostó en el césped disfrutando de la vista que aquel cielo le daba – mi sol, mi radiante sol – se sonrió ahora con nostalgia – aunque ahora es más como un pequeño sol brillante – suspiró – pero ya entendí que está bien, todo está bien, mi señor.

…

-Miku, ya está la comida, jeje preparé tu alimento favorito- se sonrió orgullosa - ¿Miku?- se acercó a su novia que estaba rodeada en esa esfera brillante – de acuerdo, esperaré aquí pacientemente hasta que decidas salir de tu trance – se sentó al lado de su novia y recargó su codo en su pierna para recargar su barbilla – Hm… ¿Sabes? Esta pequeña esfera se parece mucho a esa que está bajo el templo del fuego, incluso puedo sentir que emite una energía muy parecida a la tuya… A veces me pregunto si esa energía mi padre se la arrebató al tuyo por la fuerza, si fuera así… Tch, no lo perdonaré por lo que te hizo ni por lo que haya hecho con tu padre. No puedo creer que existan… dioses así. M… - miró de reojo a su novia que seguía en trance –la comida se va a enfriar, ¿recuerdas? Siempre dices que debemos comer los alimentos cuando están recién hechos porque saben mejor – agarró la mano de su novia – de acuerdo, de acuerdo, seguiré esperando – siguió agarrando la mano de Miku, cerró los ojos y empezó a entonar aquel canto. Se sentía tranquila al poder percibir la esencia de su novia en todo el lugar, era como estar rodeada por ella, era como estar sumergida en ella. Chris se sonreía disfrutando de aquella melodía y de la calidez que la rodeaba.

…

-Hmmmmmm… ¿entro o no entro? Hm… pero ya pasó más de una hora y no llegan, la comida ya hasta se enfrió- afuera del recinto de meditación Hibiki caminaba de un lado al otro frente a la puerta – ¡Hng! ¿Pero qué tal si están calentándose? – se le veían muchas gotas de sudor – ¡No quiero saber qué me hará Chris si entro y le arruino el momento! – se detuvo y se revolvió el cabello. De un momento a otro su comportamiento cambió a la defensiva y entró derribando la puerta -¡MIKU!- una energía que jamás había sentido apareció de repente dentro del recinto. Al entrar no pudo entender lo que veía.

Miku y Chris estaban dentro de una gran esfera ardiente y brillante, casi cegadora.

…

-… ¿Qué…? - un fuerte escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo del dios del fuego y la fuerte sensación de muerte le invadió, como si él fuera la presa y su depredador hubiera despertado. -¡MALDITA MOCOSA! - respiraba agitado y empezó a sudar frío, -No puede ser, no puede ser, ¡no puede ser! -bajó corriendo al pasadizo que llevaba a la esfera de luz y se sonrió casi aliviado al verla intacta - ¡Ja…! ¡Jaja!- Adam miraba el comportamiento de aquella esfera bajo su templo – pero no importa, porque ahora ya sé dónde estás, falso sol – acercó su mano a la esfera lumínica y ésta en seguida lo rechazó, quemándole la piel.

-Saint-Germain, ¿tienes lo que te pedí?- detrás de él un hombre de cabello blanco vistiendo ropas de tonos claros y una pistola en la cintura se acercó a él para entregarle un maletín.

Al abrirlo, Adam vio una pequeña roca de forma ovalada y colores negros y rojos. La sacó y la depositó en la esfera lumínica. En seguida una onda de energía sacudió el cuarto – Y ahora a esperar que la pequeña criatura despierte.

La roca ovalada empezó a latir.

Subieron al templo, en la entrada les esperaban otras dos personas. Dos generales.

…

…

Pasaron ocho generaciones para cuando la guerra inició. Esas ocho generaciones para los dioses fueron poco tiempo, para las guerreras apenas fue suficiente, para los mortales fue un cambio radical de pensamiento.

El ejército de Adam dirigido por sus tres generales era de temer. Le secundaba el ejército de la luna el cual era dirigido por la guerrera de la luna. Le seguía el ejército del agua, dirigido por un único General, el guardia personal del dios. Finalmente, estaba un ejército independiente que se formó para proteger a la diosa del sol y era dirigido y entrenado por la diosa del fuego y la guerrera del sol.

En esas tres generaciones surgió una nueva nación. Mortales que buscaban paz, mortales que fueron desechados por el fuego, mortales cuyo pensamiento no encajaba. Todos los mortales que buscaron refugio y en su momento de mayor frustración fueron salvados por la bondadosa diosa del sol.

El dios traidor por fin tenía rostro. Para los mortales que vivían en la ciudad de los dioses, aquella joven de mirada bondadosa no era más que una falsa, la veían como la maldad personificada, y esa sonrisa suya era una máscara de temer.

El templo del sol ahora era un lugar rodeado por los habitantes de esa nueva nación. El templo del sol era el único lugar que seguía sin cambiar. Seguía en ruinas a pesar de que las plantas habían vuelto a crecer. Seguía como si el tiempo siguiera detenido. Ni la diosa del sol, ni la diosa del fuego ni la guerrera cambiaron.

Al principio Chris se había negado a recibir a los mortales, pasaron años para que Miku pudiera lograr convencerla. Por otra parte Hibiki solía salir a ayudar a los mortales en sus campamentos. Finalmente Miku se acercó a ellos. Tan lejos de Adam, ellos no debían temer, eso deseaba creer.

¿Por qué Adam no les había atacado? Era un misterio para Miku, solo para ella. En esos años varios ejércitos fueron enviados a destruir el templo del sol y en todas esas ocasiones eran tanto la guerrera del sol como la diosa del fuego quieres se encargaban de ensuciarse las manos, no importaba cuántas vidas hubieran tomado por eso, mientras su rayo de sol pudiera seguir en paz.

Hubo una ocasión que alguien portando una armadura desconocida les atacó, era un mortal y les dio pelea. Era un hombre que se hacía llamar Saint-Germain, hasta la octava generación volvieron a ver a alguien portando aquella armadura, esta vez era una mujer y esta vez no estaba sola. Había dos más con armaduras que no correspondían con ninguna armadura divina que hubiera existido.

…

También había ocurrido sin aviso alguno, un día, cinco generaciones atrás, la guerrera del agua desapareció, como si jamás hubiera existido. Aquel día Kanade fue a visitarla como siempre, su sorpresa fue como la muerte misma al encontrar el templo del agua vacío y destruido. Era imposible que de un día a otro hubiera quedado así pero eso era, no había rastro alguno del dios del agua ni de su hija.

Kanade recordaba la última vez que sus ojos y los de Tsubasa se reflejaron… Su amada semi-diosa había perdido el brillo en su mirada.

Y ese día que fue a su encuentro, Kanade había pedido permiso a Serena de desaparecer con Tsubasa, de llevarla lejos de todas las cadenas que la lastimaban. Serena se lo permitió, consciente de lo que eso significaba. Solo los guerreros sagrados pueden destruir a otros, y aun sabiendo que Kanade seguiría encerrada en esa eternidad, la pelirroja estaba dispuesta a liberar a Tsubasa de su dolor, fuese lo que fuese este.

…

La joven guerrera de la luna y su diosa habían descubierto un templo oculto en la luna, solo los dioses lunares podían entrar a ese lugar, y solo los dioses lunares podían transportarse ahí. Maria, por algún motivo, desconocía de la existencia de ese lugar. Shirabe recordaba que en visiones ese templo había aparecido en sus sueños, y haciendo preguntas sutiles, supo que Maria jamás había sentido algo así, incluso siendo su propia luna. Eso era un misterio que Shirabe llevaba ya tres generaciones investigando, pues en aquel templo había una reliquia, al parecer una especie de cuerno en forma de caracol que solo el actual dios de la luna podía activar.

…

Alguna vez, antes de los eventos que estaban por ocurrir, Maria fue en secreto al templo del dios del fuego. Quería saber por qué el dios decía esas cosas de los viajes entre dimensiones y eso de rescatar al olvidado dios del sol.

A la mente del dios llegó una escena de su pasado. El dios Izak le sonreía apacible y decía unas palabras. Esas palabras que siempre se repetían en la cabeza de Adam.

" **Es mi…" Izak sonreía con gentileza mientras acariciaba la cabeza de un pequeño niño Adam.**

-Es mi venganza- fue la respuesta, dicha con una sonrisa de satisfacción – Y si tú me ayudas, te prometo que podré cumplir tu deseo de recuperar la vida que te corresponde.

No fue la única vez que lo visitó. A partir de ese día ella se sintió seducida por esa propuesta. Deseaba saber más, deseaba recuperar la verdad que ni ella ni su hermana menor conocían, deseaba saber por qué el dios del fuego estaba tan determinado en destruir a la diosa del sol.

Para cuando la guerra inició, Maria ya creía en los ideales de aquel dios, o al menos, eso parecía.

…

…

-Vaya – se escuchó la voz burlona y altiva de la diosa de la música – así que este es su pequeño ejército – en el asiento destruido del sol, la diosa Finé miraba a la joven guerrera del sol instruyendo a los soldados.

-Finé… - cubriendo protectora a su pelinegra, Chris miraba desafiante a la recién llegada intrusa.

-¿Hmmm~? Me gusta tu mirada ardiente – le sonrió nuevamente con ese aire de superioridad – la primera vez que te vi, y la segunda… Dime, ¿por fin aceptarás mi propuesta para destruir a tu padre?

Era la primera vez que Miku veía a la diosa de la música, el nombre Finé era conocido por todos como un nombre maldito.

Aquella hermosa mujer, podía verse odio en sus ojos.

…

…

Era una mañana calurosa, las esferas de fuego en el cielo ardían con furia.

Afuera de la pequeña ciudad del sol estaban los ejércitos del sol y del fuego. La noche anterior un mensaje llegó en forma de pergamino dorado a manos de la joven diosa del sol.

Miku había recibido una declaración de guerra firmada por el dios del sol y aceptada por todos los miembros del consejo, según lo que leyó Chris.

Por todos, no entendía.

-Dios Adam, por favor, podemos solucionar esto si logramos entendernos- Miku estaba de pie, frente a ella Chris y Hibiki estaban a la defensiva. En la plataforma más alta de la entrada al templo del sol, las dos guerreras, portando sus armaduras, daban indicaciones a sus tropas.

-Kh… - cubrió su cara - csss… ajajajaja~- Adam quitó la mano de su cara - ¿Es que tú tampoco lo recuerdas? –, miró con falsa lástima a la diosa del sol – Es mi venganza – Adam hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y en seguida sus generales dieron la señal para que sus tropas iniciaran el ataque.

La gran esfera solar oculta bajo el templo del fuego empezó a resonar, era como un latido, en su centro algo se empezó a mover, al igual que la pequeña roca de color negro.

…

…

En una dimensión llena de oscuridad alguien llora cubriéndose la cara, el latido de un corazón es el único ruido en ese lugar, ese latido es su único consuelo, es lo único que la separa de la desesperación y la locura, es lo que por miles de años la ha mantenido durmiendo… Y ahora mismo ese latido la hace despertar.

-Tú debes ser Hibiki, ¿verdad?- unos brazos cálidos como el sol la rodean y esa voz le provoca llorar, no la puede ver pero su suave voz la relaja para hacerla dormir una vez más.

…

…

-¡MIKUUUUUU!- la guerrera mira a su diosa desaparecer siendo devorada por el ardiente fuego - ¡MIIIKUUUUUUUUUUU! – la joven de cabello naranja despierta agitada, bañada en sudor, cubierta en llamas en medio de una ciudad incendiada.

-Ah, creí que nunca volverías a despertar – una joven de largo cabello azul le sonreía aliviada de verla abrir los ojos. Esta joven está herida en muchas partes del cuerpo, su boca sangra y su traje de combate está demasiado destruido.

-¡Dije que no necesitaba tu ayuda!- se levanta y empuja a la peliazul.

-Tachibana, mira alrededor, ya no hay nada que salvar aquí – dichas estas palabras, la peliazul se pone de pie y empieza a desintegrarse.

-¡AAAH!- la joven pelinaranja abrió los ojos aterrada, su cuerpo tiritaba, estaba bañada en sudor y su reliquia en el cuello estaba rota. Se abrazó cerrando los ojos con fuerza – Miku… - dijo en un hilo de voz mientras el llanto la invadía.

…

…

 **-Está bien, todo está bien, ¿ves? solo fue un rasguño- jajaja, Hi~bi~ki, tú eres mi sol- un hombre de cabello naranja abrazaba amorosamente a la pequeña bebé – mi pequeño rayo de sol- y la colocaba en un altar – te amo.**

Continuará…

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~(-w-)~ Yey**

Dodger el perro: Y dolerá más ;-;

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 **¿Podrán Woody y tiro al blanco cruzar el gran cañón a tiempo? :v**

 **¬w¬/ Saludos!**

 **Autor del mal.**


End file.
